Corações em Chamas - Adaptação
by MahhCullen May
Summary: Isabella Swan, desafiante, era prisioneira de Edward de Wyndhurst, mas jamais aceitaria ser sua escrava. O poderoso senhor saxão tinha encontrado, enfim, alguém que o enfrentava de igual para igual, e em ardente sede de desejo insaciável. Bella e Edward pertenciam a dois mundos em guerra. Quem seria o primeiro a render-se ante a aterradora promessa do amor? hist. de Johanna Lindsey
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Olá pessoal! Espero que gostem muito dessa história, é uma das minhas favoritas. A história pertence à Johanna Lindsey.

Vamos ao capítulo...

Beijos

* * *

Capitulo 1

Noruega 873 d.C.

Jacob Black caiu ao solo e se arrastou para chegar perto do rio, onde estava a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

Isabella Swan olhou para trás, como se o tivesse ouvido, e depois amarrou as rédeas de seu cavalo de grande porte. Avançou diretamente até a beira do rio. A sua esquerda o fiorde Horten levava águas velozes por seu leito. Mas aqui uma massa de penhascos enfrentava as correntes, e a água se deslocava suave e serena, como num lago quieto. Jacob sabia por experiência que a água estava também deliciosamente morna, e que era tão tentadora que a jovem não poderia ignorá-la. Isabella tinha chegado a este lugar depois de que ele a viu sair da casa de seu tio Charlie e cavalgara para o fiorde.

Quando ambos eram mais jovens, bem mais jovens, costumavam nadar ali com os irmãos e os primos da moça. Isabella tinha uma família numerosa: três irmãos, um tio e dúzias de primos longínquos por via paterna. Todos eles acreditavam que essa jovem era o sol e a lua reunidos. Jacob tinha pensado o mesmo, até uns tempos atrás. Tinha reunido coragem e pedido a Isabella que se casasse com ele, como tinham feito muitos outros antes. Ela o tinha recusado, amavelmente, como ele reconhecia de má vontade, mas de todo modo à decepção foi quase terrível. Ele tinha visto como Isabella crescia, e a menina alta e desajeitada se convertia numa mulher majestosa e deslumbrante, e nada tinha que ele desejasse mais do que poder afirmar que Isabella Swan lhe pertencia.

Jacob conteve a respiração quando ela começou a tirar a túnica de linho. Tinha abrigado à esperança de que fizesse precisamente isso. Era a razão pela qual a tinha seguido, pensando que talvez o fizesse, abrigando esperanças, e Odín lhe ajudava! Era o que estava fazendo.

A visão foi mais do que ele podia suportar; as pernas longas e bem formadas...a suave curva dos quadris...as costas delgadas e retas coberta unicamente por uma grossa trança.

Não tinha passado duas semanas, ele tinha agarrado essa grossa trança, e tinha obrigado os lábios dessa jovem a unir-se com os seus num beijo que lhe tinha acendido o sangue quase até a loucura. Ela o tinha esbofeteado energicamente, descarregando-lhe um golpe que na realidade lhe obrigou a se equilibrar, pois Isabella não era uma moça miúda e de músculos débeis; na verdade, eram sós cinco centímetros mais baixa que ele, e Jacob media um metro e oitenta. Mas isso não o amedrontou. Nesse momento, nessa ocasião, tinha sentido que realmente podia enlouquecer se não a conseguisse.

Felizmente Jasper tinha se intrometido, o irmão mais velho de Isabella mas, por desgraça, fez precisamente quando Jacob a tinha preso de novo e tratava de jogá-la ao solo. Ele e Jasper tinham ficado feridos depois do encontro, e Jacob tinha perdido assim um bom amigo, não porque lutaram, pois os noruegueses sempre estavam dispostos a lutar pela razão que fosse, mas pelo que ele tinha tentado fazer a Isabella. E Jacob não podia negar que a teria tomado, ali mesmo, sobre o chão do estábulo do pai. Se tivesse conseguido, teria morrido. E não teria tido que lutar contra os irmãos ou os primos, mas contra o pai, Carlisle, que teria destruído Jacob com suas próprias mãos.

Isabella estava coberta agora pela água, mas o fato de que Jacob já não pudesse ver todo seu corpo não acalmou o fogo que lhe percorria as veias. Não tinha previsto que para ele seria uma tortura vê-la enquanto nadava. Só tinha pensado que estaria só, longe de sua família, e que talvez essa fosse a única possibilidade em que voltaria a vê-la só.

Corriam rumores no sentido de que logo se comprometeria com Michael, o filho maior de Perrin, que era o melhor amigo do pai de Isabella. Porém, outras vezes já tinham corrido rumores; para dizer a verdade, muitíssimas vezes, pois Isabella já tinha vivido dezenove invernos, e durante os últimos quatro anos, quase todos os homens aptos que viviam ao redor do fiorde a tinham pedido para esposa.

Agora ela boiava de costas, e podia ver as pontas dos dedos de seus pés, a superfície rosada de suas coxas, os seios erguidos (que Loki a levasse, na verdade estava pedindo que a possuíssem!). Jacob não pôde suportar mais tempo. Na urgência, praticamente arrancou as roupas do corpo. Isabella ouviu o golpe na água e olhou na direção em que, segundo supunha, tinha sucedido algo; mas não viu nada. Com movimentos rápidos descreveu um círculo completo, mas o lago de águas mornas estava vazio, salvo ela mesma, e as únicas ondulações na água eram as que ela provocava. De todo modo, começou a nadar para a beirada onde tinha deixado sua túnica, bem como a única arma que levava consigo, a adaga de empunhadura cravejada, utilizada mais como enfeite que como proteção.

Tinha sido uma tonta por vir sozinha, em lugar de esperar que a acompanhasse um de seus irmãos. Mas eles estavam atarefados preparando a grande nave viking do pai, a mesma na qual Jasper partiria para o leste na semana seguinte; e o dia era deliciosamente morno depois de uma primavera fresca e um inverno excepcionalmente frio. Ela não tinha podido resistir à tentação. Tinha-lhe parecido fascinante fazer o que nunca tinha feito antes, e efetivamente lhe encantava a aventura. Mas todas suas aventuras anteriores tinham sido compartilhadas por outros. E talvez não tivesse sido muito sensato de sua parte despir-se por completo, ainda que no momento que o fez lhe tinha parecido uma atitude deliciosamente perversa e temerária. Isabella era audaz. Se lamentava sua própria audácia era sempre como agora, depois de ter-se arriscado.

No momento em que os pés de Isabella tocaram o fundo do lago, Jacob se elevou frente a ela, alto e ameaçador. Isabella gemeu intimamente quando viu que era Jacob e não outro, pois ele já tinha tentado uma vez impor-lhe sua vontade. A expressão de sua cara era a mesma que tinha visto duas semanas atrás. Era um homem bronzeado de vinte e um anos, a mesma idade que Jasper, o irmão maior de Isabella. Na realidade, tinham sido grandes amigos. Ela tinha acreditado que Jacob era também seu amigo, até o dia em que a atacou no estábulo. Ele já não era o menino com quem Isabella tinha crescido, cavalgado, caçado, e nadado nesse mesmo lago. Se o via tão belo como sempre, com seus cabelos marrom escuro e os olhos castanhos. Mas não era o mesmo Jacob a quem ela conhecia, e a jovem temia que o que tinha sucedido no estábulo o outro dia, repetisse-se no lago.

— Isabella, não deveria vir aqui.

A voz de Jacob era grave, quase áspera. Os olhos de Jacob se viram atraídos pelas gotas de água que brilhavam como diamantes sobre as pestanas da moça. Outras gotas corriam sobre as altas maçãs e o nariz pequeno e reto. A língua de Isabella emergiu para lamber a umidade dos lábios cheios, e ele emitiu um gemido. Isabella o ouviu e seus olhos se arregalaram, não alarmados, mas sim coléricos. Esses olhos, tão parecidos com os do pai, uma mistura entre o céu, o mar e a terra, com muita luz do sol, de maneira que cobraram um tom claro, como de água luminosa. Agora mesmo os via turquesa, turbulentos, como as ondas espumosas de um mar agitado.

— Jacob, deixe-me passar.

— Creio que não.

— Pense bem.

Ela não subiu o tom de sua voz; não precisava. Sua fúria era evidente em cada traço de seu rosto. Mas Jacob estava submetido a um monstro que o dominava, o monstro da sensualidade. Haviam sumido seus pensamentos anteriores a respeito da sorte que tinha tido em não tê-la possuído antes...

— Ah, Isabella — levantou ambas as mãos para segurar-lhe os ombros nus, e a sustentou com firmeza quando ela tentou afastar-se. — Sabe o que me provoca? Tem idéia de que um homem pode perder a cabeça quando deseja uma mulher tão formosa como você?

Nos olhos da moça havia uma luz perigosa.

— Na verdade, perdeste a cabeça se acredita que...

Ele a beijou brutalmente para silenciá-la. As mãos que lhe prendiam os ombros a puxaram mais, e oprimiram os seios juvenis e redondos contra o peito do homem. Isabella se sentiu sufocada. A boca de Jacob a oprimia dolorosamente e ela detestava isso, detestava o contato de seu corpo tão próximo. O fato de que tivessem estatura tão parecida determinava que sua virilidade tocasse diretamente o portal que procurava, e isso era o que ela detestava mais, porque não era tão ignorante das relações entre um homem e uma mulher, e do que sucedia quando faziam amor. Sua mãe, Esme, tinha-lhe explicado muito tempo atrás todos os aspectos do amor; mas não podia dar-se a esse homem para isto, sobretudo quando ela sentia unicamente repugnância.

Amaldiçoou o vigor do moço enquanto se debatia para afastá-lo. Admirava a força e a coragem num homem, mas não quando os utilizavam contra ela. Para Jacob não seria difícil encontrar a entrada e arrebatar-lhe sua inocência. Se o fizesse, ela o mataria, pois isso era algo que ele não tinha direito de tomar. A ela lhe correspondia dá-lo, e o faria de boa vontade quando encontrasse o homem a quem quisesse entregar-se. Mas nunca seria assim, e Jacob Black nunca seria esse homem. Segurou entre os dentes o lábio inferior de Jacob e mordeu com força, e ao mesmo tempo afundou as unhas no peito do jovem. Acentuou a pressão sobre o lábio até que ele retirou as mãos; depois, obrigou-lhe a deslocar-se para o lado, até que os dois trocaram lugares.

Ele poderia tê-la golpeado e desse modo ela o teria soltado mas porem, Isabella lhe tinha rasgado completamente o lábio, e era indubitável que ele o soubesse. No entanto, ela decidiu não correr riscos e manteve apertados os dentes até que num gesto inesperado para ela apoiou os pés sobre o ventre de Jacob. Isabella soltou o lábio de Jacob no mesmo momento em que utilizou como ponto de apoio o estômago do jovem, e cobrando impulso se lançou para a orla, e empurrou Jacob para as águas mais profundas. Quando ele caiu, Isabella dispôs de tempo suficiente para sair da água e agarrar fortemente a adaga até que ele chegasse. Mas Jacob não tentou nada. Uma olhada para a arma que ela sustentava o fez deter-se.

— Tem tantas armadilhas como a filha de Loki! — explodiu Jacob enquanto limpava a sangue dos lábios, e os olhos castanhos a olhavam com fúria.

— Jacob, não me compare com os seus deuses. Minha mãe me educou como cristã.

— Não me importa em que Deus crê — replicou Jacob — Isabella, deixa a faca.

Ela mexeu a cabeça. Se parecia serena, era porque tinha uma arma na mão. E por Odín, era um espetáculo grandioso, de pé ali, completamente nua, seu corpo reluzente da água, os seios como que desafiando em sua plenitude, o ventre suave e liso sobre a mata de belo castanho entre as pernas. E o desafiava, desafiava-o em realizar o mais ínfimo movimento para aproximar-se; sustentava a faca como se soubesse como tinha que manejá-la.

— Creio que a sua mãe a ensinou mais do que amar ao seu Deus. — na voz de Jacob tinha ironia. — o seu pai e os seus irmãos jamais a teriam ensinado a manejar este brinquedo, nem aceitado que aprendesse, porque isso implicaria menosprezar a proteção que eles lhe dispensam. A dama Esme ensinou as suas armadilhas celtas, não é verdade? Depois de todos estes anos deve ter aprendido que sua habilidade celta não pode comparar-se com as de um viking. Isabella, que mais te ensinou?

— Conheço o modo de usar todas as armas, salvo o machado, pois é um instrumento muito torpe que não exige habilidade — contestou ela com orgulho.

— Torpe só porque carece da força necessária para manejá-lo — replicou ele com gesto bruto — e o que diria seu pai se o soubesse? Estou seguro de que você e sua mãe seriam castigadas com o chicote.

— Será você que o dirá? — desafiou-o Isabella.

Ele a olhou hostil. Porem, não diria nada ao pai, se o fizesse teria que explicar como tinha chegado a sabê-lo. O sorriso nos lábios da moça lhe indicou que ela sabia o que o detinha. E a recordação de Carlisle Swan, que era mais alto quinze centímetros que ele e possuía um corpo excelente, inclusive num homem de quarenta e seis anos, esfriou parte do ardor de Jacob, mas não todo. Seus olhos castanhos exploraram os de Isabella.

— Isabella, que defeitos vê em mim? Por que não me quer?

A pergunta a surpreendeu, pois tinha sido formulada com acento de confusão, baixinho. Estava tão nu quanto ela, ereto na totalidade de seu orgulho masculino, e ela passeou vacilante os olhos sobre o corpo alongado. Não lhe inquietou o que conseguiu ver, pois tinha observado homens adultos nus o dia em que sua melhor amiga, Leah, tinha deslizado na casa de banhos do tio, e se escondido por trás do barril de água para observar vários de seus primos enquanto se banhavam. Mas isso tinha sido há mais de dez anos atrás, e tinha outra diferença entre aquela ocasião e esta: nunca tinha visto o instrumento de prazer de um homem tão orgulhoso e ereto como o estava agora o de Jacob.

Isabella contestou a verdade, pelo menos até onde ela tinha consciência do assunto.

— Jacob, não se trata dos seus defeitos. Tem um corpo excelente e é agradável olhá-lo. Seu pai é dono de terras férteis e você é o herdeiro. Para uma mulher seria grato ter-lo por esposo.

Não mencionou que Leah estava disposta a fazer um pacto com os deuses para ter Jacob, e que por essa razão Isabella não estava disposta a tê-lo em conta. Leah estava apaixonada por esse homem nos últimos cinco anos, mas ele não sabia. E Isabella tinha jurado que nunca diria a ninguém o segredo de sua amiga, e sobretudo que não o revelaria a Jacob.

— Jacob Black, simplesmente não é para mim. — concluiu com acento firme.

— Por quê ?

— Você não consegue fazer com que meu coração se acelere.

Ele a olhou incrédulo e perguntou:

— O que tem isso a ver com o casamento?

— Tudo, — disse-se ela. E a Jacob: — sinto muito, Jacob. Não o quero para marido. Já lhe disse.

— É verdade que se casará com Michael? — Isabella podia mentir e utilizar essa desculpa para sair do aperto, mas não lhe agradava enganar só para facilitar as coisas.

— Michael é como um irmão para mim. Tive-o em conta, porque meus pais querem que o despose, mas também o recusarei — e ele se sentirá super feliz, pensou a jovem, pois me vê também como uma irmã, e se sente tão incomodado como eu ante a idéia da união.

— Isabella, terás que escolher alguém. Todos os homens que vivem ao redor do fiorde pediram sua mão em diferentes ocasiões. Deveria ter casado há muito tempo.

Não era um tema agradável para Isabella, pois conhecia sua situação melhor do que ninguém, e não desejava contrair matrimonio com nenhum dos homens que viviam nas orlas do rio. Ansiava por um amor como o de seus pais, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que se arrumar com menos do que isso. Tinha postergado o assunto por vários anos, e recusado todos seus pretendentes.

Seus pais tinham permitido isso porque a amavam. Mas não podia continuar indefinidamente na mesma situação. Encolerizou-se com Jacob, porque lhe recordava sua difícil situação, a que tinha mantido sempre presente em seu espírito durante o último ano.

— Jacob, quem eu escolho não é assunto que lhe interesse, porque não será você. Ocupe-se de encontrar uma outra, e por favor, não volte a molestar-me.

— Isabella, poderia tomá-la e obrigá-la a aceitar o casamento — lhe advertiu baixinho —. Como recusou tantos oferecimentos, seu pai bem que poderia aceitar-me depois que eu arruíne suas possibilidades com outro. Assim se fez em situações anteriores.

Era uma possibilidade. Porém, antes de mais nada, seu pai o castigaria quase até matá-lo. Mas se depois Jacob ainda vivesse, era provável que ela tivesse que o aceitar. Teria que considerar o fato de que ela já não seria donzela.

Isabella o olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Se meu pai não o matasse, o faria eu. Não seja tonto, Jacob. Jamais perdoaria uma armadilha tão suja.

— Mas seria minha.

— Estou dizendo que o mataria!

— Creio que não — disse ele com tanta confiança que ela se inquietou — creio que o risco valeria a pena.

Os olhos de Jacob se fixaram nos seios da moça ao dizer isso. Isabella endureceu o corpo. Nunca tivesse falado com ele. Teria sido melhor que montasse em Torden e se afastasse a galope com o corcel, em lugar de agarrar a adaga para enfrentá-lo.

— Então, tente agora, malditos sejam os seus olhos, e eu o matarei no ato! — explodiu.

Jacob olhou de novo para a arma e viu que ela a movia de tal modo que sem dúvida lhe encontraria o corpo antes que ele pudesse afastar-se. Se pelo menos ela não fosse tão alta como ele, e não tivesse a força conforme a sua estatura... Sua própria cólera se avivou, mas desta vez se concentrava na mãe da moça, que tinha cometido à loucura de ensinar a sua filha as artes de guerreiro. Ele rosnou:

— Isabella, não terá sempre esse brinquedo na mão — ela elevou ainda mais o queixo.

— É um tolo em advertir-me. Agora me ocuparei de que nunca me surpreenda sozinha.

Ele se limitou a replicar:

— Em tal caso, fecha bem a sua porta quando for dormir, porque muito cedo arrumarei um modo de possuir-la.

Isabella não se dignou responder tal ameaça e se inclinou para recolher as roupas que tinha aos seus pés e jogá-las aos ombros. Sem afastar seus olhos de Jacob, estendeu a mão para atrás procurando as rédeas de torden e retrocedeu com o cavalo. Quando estava a vários metros de distância, agarrou as crinas de torden, e montou; sem perder um instante, fincou os calcanhares nos flancos do animal. Ouviu as irritadas maldições de Jacob, mas não prestou atenção; só lhe interessava vestir suas roupas sem diminuir a velocidade de marcha de seu cavalo, antes de chegar ao povoado de Swan, onde alguém poderia vê-la. Nunca poderia explicar a situação, e se dissesse a verdade imporiam restrições severas a sua liberdade, e Jacob Black se veria em graves dificuldades.

Se não fosse por essas restrições teria confessado o sucedido, mas apreciava demasiado sua liberdade. Tal como estavam as coisas, o pai já se preocupava bastante por ela. Não sucedia o mesmo com a mãe, pois Esme a tinha ensinado a proteger-se bem durante os verões em que o pai navegava para vender mercadorias, e levava com ele os irmãos da jovem.

Esme tinha ensinado em segredo a Isabella tudo o que ela tinha aprendido de seu próprio pai: a habilidade e a astúcia necessária para manejar uma arma contra um inimigo mais poderoso; a astúcia porque como Isabella era quinze centímetros mais alta que sua mãe, e sua força era maior que a da maioria das mulheres, de qualquer modo carecia do valor de um homem. Isabella estava orgulhosa de sua capacidade para proteger-se mas esta era a primeira vez que tinha precisado pôr em prova sua habilidade, pois não podia usar armas às claras contra um homem, caso contrário seu pai se irritaria se soubesse o que sua mãe tinha ensinado. De todo modo não desejava usar armas, pois se sentia orgulhosa de sua feminilidade.

A família amava, cuidava e protegia Isabella. Além do irmão Jasper, dois anos mais velho que ela, havia Eric, que já tinha completado dezesseis, e Thorall de quatorze, ambos eram quase tão altos como o formidável pai de todos. Também tinha um primo chamado Jared, alguns meses mais velho do que Jasper, e muitos primos em segundos e terceiro grau por via paterna. Todos eram homens que lutariam até a morte se lhe infringia o mais mínimo insulto. Não, estava bem protegida e não precisava demonstrar sua coragem, a diferença do que tinha sucedido a sua mãe quando tinha a idade de Isabella.

Se pudesse navegar com Jasper e seus amigos na semana seguinte aos centros comerciais do leste, não precisaria preocupar-se novamente com Jacob, pelo menos até o regresso, para fins do verão. E a essa altura das coisas era muito provável que ele tivesse encontrado outra mulher, e não desejasse molestá-la outra vez. Por azar, já tinha pedido para participar nessa viagem comercial, e tinham negado. Já era uma mulher feita e direita e não podia viajar com tantos jovens, ainda que fosse numa das embarcações de seu pai, num barco que estava ao comando de Jasper. Se Carlisle não ia, também ela não viajaria; e, assim estavam as coisas.

Nem sequer o tinha comovido com a observação formulada em brincadeira de que ela podia conhecer um outro príncipe mercador como ele em Birka ou Hedeby, e voltar para casa com um marido. Se ele não podia estar ali para cuidá-la, como tinha feito às três vezes que permitiu que Isabella e sua mãe o acompanhassem, por Odín que ficaria em casa!

Carlisle não tinha navegado nos últimos oito anos, e preferia passar os calorosos meses de verão com Esme; já tinha bastante idade, e seu amigo Perrín, ou Jasper se encarregavam de comandar o barco. Os pais de Isabella iriam sozinhos para o norte e não regressariam até o final do verão.

Caçavam e exploravam juntos, e faziam amor, e Isabella sonhava em chegar a ter uma relação parecida com a deles. Mas, onde estava um homem como Carlisle, que podia mostrar-se gentil com as pessoas a quem amava, mas ao mesmo tempo ser tão perigoso e ameaçador com seus inimigos, o homem que pudesse acelerar as batidas de seu coração, como lhe sucedia a Esme só de olhá-lo?

Isabella suspirou e caminhou em direção a seu lar. Na região não havia muitos homens valiosos. Tinham uns poucos indivíduos gentis, mas não muitos, ainda que era bastante considerável o número dos que podiam ser, e eram perigosos. As regiões setentrionais geravam um conjunto de homens rudes, exemplares excelentes, mas ninguém que comovesse ainda seu jovem coração. Se pelo menos ela pudesse navegar para o leste com Jasper... Aqui ou lá seguramente encontraria o homem que lhe estava destinado, talvez um mercador ou um marinheiro como seu pai, talvez um dinamarquês, ou um sueco, ou inclusive um norueguês do sul. Todos comerciavam nos grandes centros mercantis do leste. Somente precisava encontrá-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: olá genteeeee! Aqui está o segundo cap da nossa querida Bella viking! Espero que gostem

* * *

Capitulo 2

Isabella esperou no lugar reservado à cozinha que sua mãe descesse do andar de cima. Jasper partiria pela manhã no que em outras regiões do mundo podia denominar-se o alvorecer, mas como nessas latitudes o sol se punha durante algumas horas por noite, não podia chamá-la Jasper, havia uma tripulação de trinta e quatro homens. Uns poucos eram primos, mas a maioria estava formada por amigos, todos amantes do mar. A carga seria formada pelas peles que cada homem quisesse vender e por outros artigos valiosos que tinham acumulando durante os escuros meses de inverno. A família de Isabella tinha reunido cinqüenta e cinco peles durante este inverno, entre elas duas valiosas peles de urso polar branco, que atingiam um elevado preço no leste.

Seria uma viagem proveitosa para todos, e Isabella precisava provar pelo menos uma vez, tratando de que a incluíssem. Jasper tinha dito que não se opunha; ainda que, para ele era difícil negar-lhe alguma coisa. Como o pai a tinha recusado três vezes durante a última semana, sua mãe era agora a única possibilidade de que ele mudasse de atitude.

Os servos estavam preparando a comida da tarde. Eram todos estrangeiros, e tinham sido capturados nas incursões vikings às terras meridionais. Os que serviam à família Swan eram todos comprados, pois Carlisle não tinha realizado incursões desde sua juventude, e também não o tinha feito Jasper depois que começaram a navegar por conta de seu pai. Era um tema que às vezes provocava discussões entre os pais de Isabella, pois sua mãe tinha sido escrava, capturada pelo pai de Carlisle e entregue a Carlisle lá pelo ano 851. É claro que Esme, com seu feroz orgulho, nunca reconhecia que Carlisle tinha sido seu dono, e alguns dos relatos que cada um narrava do outro aludiam às amargas lutas temperadas pelo amor que agora compartilhavam.

Isabella não podia imaginar seus pais brigando, como tinha sido o caso antes. Ainda havia discussões ocasionais entre eles, e às vezes Carlisle cavalgava para o norte para acalmar-se um pouco. Mas quando regressava, ambos se encerravam durante horas em seu dormitório, e quando no fim saía, nenhum deles podia recordar porque tinham brigado. Todas as discussões, grandes e pequenas, acabavam no dormitório, o que era motivo de diversão e brincadeiras para o resto da família.

Irritada pela espera, Isabella brigava com Aileen reclamando de algumas das nozes doces que a cozinheira juntava ao pão que estava preparando. Isabella tratava de seduzi-la utilizando a língua gaélica de Aileen, um método que geralmente servia para suavizar a mulher. Graças aos criados que vinham de tantos lugares diferentes, Isabella tinha aprendido diversas línguas, e podia falá-las todas como um nativo. Tinha uma mente ativa sempre ansiosa a aprender.

— Querida, deixa Aileen em paz, antes que o pão de nozes, que é o favorito do seu pai, converta-se num pão comum e simples.

Com expressão culpada, Isabella engoliu a última das nozes que estava mastigando antes de voltar-se para sua mãe.

— Achei que nunca chegaria. Que falou meu pai para conseguir que a levasse assim ao andar de cima?

Esme enrubesceu, e rodeando com um braço a cintura de sua filha a levou à sala, que estava vazia, porque todos os homens se encontravam no fiorde carregando o barco.

— É necessário que fale dessas coisas na frente dos criados?

— O que eu disse? Todos viram como a tomava e ...

— Não importa. — Esme sorriu. — e eu não lhe falei nada.

Isabella se sentiu decepcionada, pois tinha abrigado à esperança de escutar de sua mãe uma confissão realmente perversa; ela sempre se manifestava muito franca em todos os assuntos. Ao perceber a decepção de sua filha, Esme se pôs a rir.

— Querida, não precisei falar-lhe nada. Limitei-me a acariciar-lhe o pescoço. Sabes? Carlisle tem um lugar muito sensível no pescoço.

— E isso o faz tão sensual?

— Muito sensual.

— Então, provocaste-o. Envergonhe-se, mãe! — caçoou Isabella.

— Envergonhar-me? Quando acabo de passar uma hora muito agradável com seu pai no meio do dia, e ele está tão ansioso de ir ao porto? Às vezes uma mulher tem que tomar as ações em suas próprias mãos quando o marido está atarefado.

Isabella emitiu um som muito parecido a uma risadinha.

— E não se opôs que o afastasse da grata tarefa de ver como carregam o barco?

— O que lhe parece?

Isabella sorriu, muito consciente de que ele de modo algum se opunha a essa distração.

Sua mãe não se parecia com as outras mães, e também não atuava como elas. Além dos cabelos muito negros, próprios de sua linhagem celta, e dos cálidos olhos cinza, parecia demasiado jovem para ter filhos adultos. Ainda que tivesse quase quarenta anos, parecia bem mais jovem.

Esme Swan era uma mulher muito formosa, e Isabella se sentia sumamente afortunada porque tinha herdado os traços de sua mãe, enquanto, sua estatura, os cabelos loiros e os olhos provinham só do pai. Em todo caso, podia agradecer a Deus não ser tão alta como seu pai e seus irmãos. Esme com freqüência tinha agradecido isso, ainda que ali no norte, a alta estatura de Isabella não era um problema que poderia ter sido em outro lugar, em vista de que os noruegueses eram tão altos como ela ou ainda mais. No entanto, esse traço na região de origem de Esme teria sido uma evidente desvantagem, pois Isabella teria sido tão alta como alguns homens, mas mais do que a maioria.

— Suponho que não me esperavas só para fazer-me perguntas impertinentes — disse Esme.

Isabella olhou para seus pés.

— Confiava que poderia falar com meu pai, agora que está de tão bom humor, para pedir-lhe...

— Se pode embarcar com seu irmão? — Esme terminou a frase para ela e meneou a cabeça — Isabella, por que é tão importante essa viagem?

— Devo encontrar um marido.

Acabava de explicar o que não podia dizer com tanta franqueza a seu próprio pai.

— E não pode achar um aqui em casa?

Isabella contemplou os afetuosos olhos cinza.

— Mãe aqui não há nenhum a quem eu ame, não do modo que você ama meu pai.

— E considerou todos os homens que conheceu?

— Sim.

— Quer dizer que não pode aceitar Michael?

Isabella não desejava informar sua decisão a seus pais, mas assentiu.

— Amo-o, mas como amo a meus irmãos.

— Então, o que quer é desposar um estrangeiro?

— Você desposou um estrangeiro, mãe.

— Mas seu pai e eu nos conhecemos muito tempo antes que finalmente reconhecemos nosso amor e nos uníssemos.

— Creio que não precisarei de tanto tempo para dar-me conta de que estou apaixonada.

Esme suspirou.

— Sim, saiba que eu mesma não tinha quando conheci seu pai. Muito bem, querida, falarei esta noite com Carlisle, mas não abrigues esperança de que ele mude de idéia. Penso o mesmo que ele, pois não desejo que viaje com seu irmão.

— Mas mãe ...

— Deixe-me terminar. Se Jasper regressar a tempo, creio que poderemos convencer teu pai de que a leve ao sul para procurar um marido.

— E se o verão estiver terminando quando ele voltar?

— Então terá que esperar até a primavera. Se devo perder-la em favor de um homem que vive mais ao sul, prefiro esperar até a primavera ... A não ser que você esteja ansiosa para ter um homem.

Isabella mexeu a cabeça. Isso não era precisamente o que tinha pensado. Desejava viajar, afastar-se da ameaça representada por Jacob, mas também não podia falar sobre isso com sua mãe.

Esme sorriu para sua filha, pois Isabella não percebia quão desejável era.

— Querida, creia-me, sua idade não importará. Lutarão por você quando souberem que está procurando marido, exatamente como fizeram aqui. Outro ano não modificará a situação.

Isabella não insistiu, sentou-se frente à porta aberta que permitia a entrada da brisa morna e a luz do dia. A grande casa de pedra construída pelo bisavô não tinha janelas, para evitar a entrada do frio cruel do inverno. Isabella estava ajudando Esme a confeccionar uma grande tapeçaria, pois a mãe carecia de paciência para fazê-lo sozinha.

Obedecendo a um impulso Isabella perguntou:

— Que farias, mãe, se quisesse navegar nesse barco?

Esme se pôs a rir, acreditando que o assunto já estava acabado.

— Embarcaria as escondidas e me esconderia no lugar onde depositam a carga; ali permaneceria um dia ou dois, até que estivesse longe daqui.

Isabella a olhou, incrédula.

— Faria isso de verdade?

— Não, querida, estou caçoando. Por que desejaria navegar sem seu pai?


	3. Chapter 3

n/a: Olá pessoal! Estou aqui pra mais um capítulo dos nossos vikings! Estou postando doid caps pelo atraso. Beijos e espero que gostem!

* * *

Capitulo 3

A semente estava plantada e Isabella não podia afastar seu pensamento do assunto. Sua mãe tinha caçoado a respeito da possibilidade de embarcar sorrateiramente, mas no que havia dito tinha um pequeno grão para germinar, e era impossível ignorá-lo. Esme tinha audácia suficiente para essa aventura, pois antes tinha protagonizado episódios mais temerários. Por acaso não tinha percorrido o fiorde no mais cruel do inverno para regressar a Carlisle depois que a roubaram, antes de casar-se? Isabella podia ser igualmente temerária. Podia conservar sua liberdade e evitar Jacob ao mesmo tempo, e isso seria uma aventura. O que excitava era precisamente o pensamento da aventura.

A idéia tinha um só problema. Tinham lhe proibido de ir, e quando regressasse enfrentaria uma situação infernal. Mas em seu entusiasmo, Isabella recusou pensar nisso, e também não permitiu que Leah se detivesse no tema quando soube o que ela propunha fazer. Leah se surpreendeu, mas em todo caso, tinha perdido seu gosto pela aventura quando mal saiu da meninice. Mas esse não era o caso de Isabella.

As jovens estavam no andar de cima, na casa de Isabella; era o único lugar que permitia separar-se da festa de despedida que se celebrava lá embaixo. Essa noite a tripulação dormiria na sala. Leah tinha ido com seu pai para despedir-se de seu irmão Seth, pois ele tinha estado ali nos últimos dias para ajudar nos preparativos. Isabella se alegrava de que ele fosse membro da tripulação, pois eram amigos íntimos. Inclusive tinha tentado ensinar a Seth algumas das línguas que ela tinha aprendido quando ambos eram mais jovens, ainda que tivesse tropeçado com o inconveniente de que o jovem não era um aluno muito disposto. Seth provavelmente era o único que defenderia Isabella quando Jasper e seus três primos, que também eram membros da tripulação, começassem a reaprendê-la por sua temeridade.

Certamente, Jasper se irritaria, e o mesmo poderia dizer-se dos primos Embry, Quil, e Benjamin, o mais velho dos três. Mas se estivessem bem longe de terra quando ela fosse descoberta, e não houvesse possibilidades de devolvê-la, todos se acalmariam depois de descarregar sua cólera sobre ela. No máximo a xingariam, pois ninguém se atreveria a pôr-lhe a mão em cima; sabiam que não era uma moça disposta a suportar os golpes sem fazer o possível para devolvê-los.

— Por que, Isabella? – perguntou Leah quando soube dos seus planos — Sua mãe sofrerá. Seu pai sem dúvida se encarregará de... – fez uma pausa e se estremeceu. – Temo pensar no que fará.

Isabella sorriu à jovem de corpo mais miúdo.

— Não fará nada até que eu regresse. E minha mãe nunca chora. Não se preocupará por mim se você explicar onde estou. Suspeitará do que fiz quando não puder me achar, mas se inquietará enquanto não souber onde estou. Por isso confiei em você.

— Oxalá tivesse confiado em outra pessoa! Seu pai se enfurecerá.

— Mas não contigo, Leah. E deve prometer-me que dirá amanhã que parti com Jasper, antes que comecem a inquietar-se.

— O farei, Isabella, mas ainda não entendo por que deseja desafiá-los. Antes nunca quis navegar com seu irmão.

— Ora, quis fazê-lo, mas nunca contemplei a possibilidade de pedi-lo. E com respeito à razão, advirto-a que esta é minha última possibilidade de navegar com Jasper. No próximo ano meu pai me levará ao sul para encontrar um marido... Se não encontrar um eu mesma em Hedeby – agregou com um sorriso.

— Falava sério quando disse que procuraria marido longe daqui? – perguntou assombrada Leah.

— Acreditou que eu caçoava?

— Claro que sim. Significaria viver longe daqui, longe de seus pais.

— Não importa com quem me case, sempre terei que sair deste lugar.

— Mas se casasse com Michael, viveria perto de seu lar.

— Mas Leah, não estaria profundamente apaixonada. Preferiria estar muito apaixonada ainda que vivesse no longínquo leste. Mas esquece que meu pai é dono de dois grandes barcos e de outro menor. Acredita que não me visitarão, não importa quão longe esteja?

— Sim, é lógico, irão vê-la. Tinha esquecido isso.

— Bem. De maneira que não tente me fazer mudar de idéia, pois não conseguirá. Desejo passar maravilhosamente bem, e não me preocuparei com as conseqüências até que regresse. Não sabe que lugares tão interessantes são as cidades comerciais, pois nunca foi visitá-las. Eu era pequena quando estive nelas, e me interessavam unicamente as mercadorias que se ofereciam, não os homens. Mas a esses lugares vão homens de todos os lugares do mundo. Encontrarei o homem a quem amar, e o trarei para casa comigo, e isso acalmará a cólera de meu pai.

— Se você diz – observou Leah com ceticismo.

— Efetivamente. Agora, vamos com eles, pois caso contrário comerão os melhores pedaços de carne.

Regressaram à sala ruidosa, e ofereceram uma grata visão aos homens turbulentos. Leah, pequena e delicada, mal chegava à altura do ombro de Isabella; e Isabella era uma moça excepcionalmente formosa, com sua túnica de seda azul que dissimulava mal o corpo grande, de curvas generosas, com os pesados braceletes de ouro enfeitando os braços nus.

Michael palmeou o traseiro de Isabella quando ela passou perto e a jovem se voltou para mostrar a língua. O homem a seguiu para castigar seu atrevimento, mas ela o evitou. Isabella desejava que Michael também partisse no barco, mas ele e seus irmãos estavam ajudando seu pai, Perrín, a agregar algumas habitações à casa que habitavam, e ademais cuidavam das colheitas.

Seu primo Benjamin a reteve e a agarrou pela cintura para levantá-la no ar e depois a baixou para dar-lhe um beijo úmido.

— Menina, isso foi para atrair a sorte – disse com voz alcoolizada.

Isabella riu. Ele fazia questão de chamá-la de menina ainda que já não o fosse, só porque tinha dez anos a mais. Seu pai era um dos tios avôs de Isabella. Ele e seus irmãos viviam com Charlie, tio de Isabella. Seu primo irmão Jared não partiria na expedição, pois era o único filho de Charlie, e o tio fazia questão de mantê-lo em sua casa.

— Precisa de sorte para comerciar no leste? – perguntou ela a Benjamin.

— Um viking sempre precisa de sorte quando navega, não importa aonde vá.

Piscou-lhe um olho depois de comunicar essa informação. Isabella mexeu a cabeça. Já tinha bebido bastante, e a noite era jovem. Teria os olhos avermelhados quando empunhasse os remos, pela manhã. E ela o compadeceria enquanto esperava em seu refúgio, entre a carga do barco.

— Deixa-a, Benjamin, antes que morra de fome – gritou alguém.

Benjamin obedeceu à indicação, mas antes também ele descarregou uma palmada sobre o traseiro da jovem. Isabella lhe dirigiu uma careta, e depois seguiu caminhando ao longo da mesa, ao redor da qual estava sentada sua família. Nunca tinha entendido por que seu traseiro provocava tantas palmadas, mas depois de cada banquete terminava com hematomas que durava a semana inteira. De todos os modos, não lhe importava, porque o faziam com bom humor.

Rodeou a mesa, mas não passou do lugar que ocupava seu pai porque ele estendeu os braços e a sentou sobre seus joelhos.

— Bella, estás brava comigo?

A olhava com o cenho franzido, mas em realidade era um gesto de inquietude. A mãe já tinha falado com ele, e novamente tinha recebido uma rejeição; não desejava que a jovem fosse no barco. Os olhos claros se fixaram nos olhos da mesma cor e ela sorriu, e rodeou com os braços o pescoço do pai.

— Fiquei alguma vez brava contigo?

— Muitas vezes, segundo posso recordar, e sempre foi quando não te saías com a tua.

Isabella se largou a rir.

— Essas vezes não contam.

— Compreendes por que não podes ir com Jasper? – perguntou amavelmente o pai.

— Sim, sei por que não queres que eu vá. – suspirou. – às vezes desejaria ser teu filho varão. – ao ouvir isto, o homem jogou atrás a cabeça e riu de boa vontade. Ela o olhou com irritação. – não vejo o que tem isso de divertido.

— Bella, pareces-te tua mãe mais do que crês – disse ele — a metade de sua vida ela fez todo o possível para ser varão. E me sinto muito agradecido porque tenho uma filha, e tão formosa como tu.

— Então, me perdoarias se eu... Se fizesse algo que tu não aprovasses?

Ele a olhou sorridente.

— Que classe de pergunta é essa? Fizeste algo?

— Não. – pelo momento, essa era a verdade.

— Então te limitas a supor ? Então supõe que te perdôo praticamente tudo... O que seja razoável – agregou com uma olhada meio severa e meio divertida.

Ela se inclinou para diante e o beijou.

— Te amo muito – disse baixinho, e como resposta recebeu uma forte beliscão que lhe cortou o ar e a induziu a gritar:

— Pai! — ele a retirou de seus joelhos com uma palmada e a ordem:

— Consegue um pouco de comer antes que não sobre nada.

A voz era áspera, mas a expressão demonstrava amor. Isabella ocupou seu lugar à mesa, entre a mãe e Jasper, que imediatamente apresentou um jarro de licor fumegante.

— Bella, não estas irritaras, verdade? – perguntou ele — Não preciso recordar tua cara zangada toda à viagem.

Isabella sorriu ao ver que ele se dispunha a encher um prato, pois era raro que ele procedesse assim à mesa.

— Jasper, me compreendes, verdade?

Jasper emitiu um muxoxo.

— Como se tu permitisses que alguém te compreendesse...

— Não, não o permitiria, de maneira que não o faças. E no máximo, lamentarei ter que me despedir de ti esta noite porque, a dizer verdade, não desejo ver-te partir sem mim pela manhã.

— Envergonha-te, Isabella – brigou Esme — se desejava que ele se sentisse culpado porque te deixa aqui, conseguiste-o.

— Tolices – Isabella sorriu implacável a Jasper, mas disse a sua mãe — nem sequer sentirei falta.

Jasper a olhou, pasmo, quando ouviu a expressão desse sentimento tão pouco fraterno, e se voltou para dizer algo a Jared, sentado em frente. Isabella suspirou, pois Jasper ainda não sabia quão verdadeiras seriam suas palavras, ainda que talvez as recordasse quando visse que tinha embarcado com o resto da tripulação. Esme equivocou o sentido do suspiro de Isabella.

— Realmente lamentas tanto a decisão de teu pai?

— Mãe, teria sido uma aventura interessante antes de meu casamento – replicou sinceramente Isabella — Tiveste aventuras antes de casar-te, verdade?

— Sim, e também aventuras perigosas.

— Mas uma viagem comercial não é perigosa. E meu pai disse que sou muito parecida com ti.

— Sim, já o ouvi – sorriu Esme — e olhe, não se equivocou. Fiz tudo o possível para ser o filho que meu pai nunca teve. Mas teu pai tem três varões formosos e lhe agrada sua filha única. Não trates de ser o que não és.

— Só desejava a aventura – reconheceu Isabella.

— Então, continues desejando-a, porque ela chegará a ti quando menos o esperes.

— Como sucedeu a ti?

— Não lamento a aventura que me trouxe aqui, mas o lamentei então. E com o tempo farás tua viagem, ainda que teu pai ainda não o saiba – disse Esme num murmúrio — quando a casa se tranqüilize, direi que não queres Michael, e isso o decepcionará. Ele e Perrín desejavam muito essa união.

— Sinto isso, mãe.

— Não o sintas, querida. Todos desejam que sejas feliz, e se não podes sê-lo com Michael, assim são as coisas. Encontrar-te-emos um homem a quem possa amar.

Se eu não o encontrar primeiro, pensou Isabella enquanto se inclinava para frente para despedir-se com um beijo de sua mãe e depois do pai, com a esperança de que ambos entendessem e perdoassem o que se propunha fazer.

— Quero-te muito, mãe.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

A tormenta denunciou a presença de Isabella; e não foi uma tormenta tão grave, pelo menos nesse momento. Mas mal a nave começou a balançar-se sobre as ondas encrespadas, ela sentiu vontade incontrolável de vomitar. Bela marinheira que era ela! Tinha esquecido que tinha sucedido da última vez que navegou. A mínima agitação do mar, e já não podia reter o conteúdo de seu estômago.

Alguém a ouviu vomitar, e abriu a escotilha do porão. Depois de dar uma olhada, o marinheiro fechou a escotilha com um forte golpe. Isabella nem sequer soube quem era, e no momento não importava, pois o balanço do barco era cada vez mais intenso.

Até esse momento tinha tido sorte. Conseguiu deslizar-se em segredo à habitação de seus irmãos, por trás do estábulo, e tomar um conjunto de prendas de Eric, com o fim de usá-las na viagem; mas também levou algumas de suas próprias túnicas, para vesti-las quando chegassem aos mercados. Introduzir-se no porão do barco tinha sido a parte mais fácil, pois só tinha ficado um homem como guardião, e ainda que estivesse sentado próximo do porão, o via cabeceando e adormecido. Isabella, ágil e destra apesar de sua altura, tinha aproveitado a oportunidade. E em seu esconderijo tinha se sentido bastante cômoda, apesar da escuridão que ali reinava. O lugar estava ocupado por pilhas de suaves peles que permitiam ocultar-se e preparar uma cama agradável.

Assim tinham passado dois dias. Tinha confiado que disporia pelo menos de um dia a mais antes de revelar sua presença, pois o alimento que levava duraria esse tempo. Mas não sucedeu assim. A tormenta a tinha denunciado. E ainda que ninguém tivesse ido procurá-la, o fariam mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Isabella tinha a sensação de que o terceiro dia tinha passado antes que abrissem novamente a escotilha e a luz do dia entrasse. Preparou-se para lutar, pelo menos na medida em que seu corpo debilitado permitisse, o que não era muito. Ainda se sentia mal, apesar da tormenta ter se acalmado.

Jasper desceu ao porão. Isabella estava no lugar onde tinha caído depois do último vaivém da nave, praticamente aos pés de seu irmão. A luz feria os olhos, e não podia levantar a cabeça e olhar Jasper. A voz de seu irmão, áspera por causa da cólera, revelou quem era.

— Isabella, sabes o que fizeste?

— Sei – respondeu ela com voz débil.

— Não, não o sabes!

Ela protegeu os olhos num esforço para ver a expressão de seu irmão, mas não conseguiu ver nada.

— Jasper, por favor, ainda não posso suportar a luz.

Ele se pôs de joelhos ao lado de sua irmã, e segurou a grossa jaqueta de pele que ela se tinha posto sobre a túnica de couro, uma peça que conseguia dissimular-lhe os peitos. Com gesto sombrio os olhos de Jasper percorreram as perneiras bem asseguradas e as botas altas de suave pele. Isabella se tinha posto um largo cinto, a grande fivela enfeitada com esmeraldas.

— Onde conseguiste estas coisas? – perguntou, referindo-se às roupas.

— Não são tuas – assegurou Isabella — Tomei-as emprestadas de Eric, porque sua estatura é parecida à minha, e...

— Cala-te, Isabella! – rugiu Jasper — Sabes o que pareces?

— Um homem de tua tripulação? – aventurou-se dizer ela, tratando de suavizar a cólera de seu irmão.

Mas não teve efeito. Tinha os olhos tão cinzas como a tormenta que acabavam de enfrentar. Parecia que desejava golpeá-la, e que tinha que apelar a todas suas reservas para conter-se.

— Por que, Isabella? Nunca fizeste nada tão absurdo!

— Há várias razões. – já podia ver claramente seu irmão, que tinha se inclinado e estava do mesmo nível que ela, mas evitou o olhar do jovem quando acrescentou — uma razão foi à aventura. Essa foi só uma razão. Também tem o fato de que desejo casar-me, mas em nossa região não quero ninguém. Abrigava a esperança de conhecer muitos homens novos nos grandes mercados.

— Nosso pai te teria levado – afirmou ele friamente.

— Já sei. Nossa mãe me disse que poderia fazê-lo quando regressasses, ou pelo menos na primavera.

— Mas decidiste que não podias esperar. E isso é tudo! – estalou os dedos. – desafias...

— Espera, Jasper. Tinha outra razão. Teve alguém, não direi o nome, de maneira que não o perguntes, decidido a forçar-me ao casamento e decidido também a apoderar-se de mim.

— Jacob! – explodiu Jasper.

— Não disse nomes, Jasper. Mas não podia revelar a ninguém à atitude deste homem, porque se o fazia nunca poderia fazer nada por mim mesma. Meu pai se teria ocupado dele, mas não o teria matado, porque ainda não fez nenhum dano. E falar-lhe ou castigá-lo... Bem, não creio que isso o tivesse convencido. E teria perdido minha liberdade, de maneira que me pareceu que o mais conveniente era afastar-me um tempo, e se desse modo podia encontrar marido, tanto melhor.

— Odín nos ajude! – exclamou Jasper — não podia esperar-se melhor raciocínio de uma mulher.

— És injusto, Jasper! Disse que a soma de todas estas razões foi o que me decidiu – afirmou Isabella em atitude defensiva.

— É mais provável que o que te decidiu fosse só a excitação da aventura, pois há modos de tratar um homem como o que tu descreves, e o sabes bem.

— Meu pai não o teria matado só porque ele me ameaçou.

— Mas eu o teria feito.

Ela o olhou com os olhos semicerrados.

— O terias matado só porque me deseja? Estás disposto a matar a todos os homens que me desejem?

— A todos os que crêem que podem ter-te à margem de que digas sim ou não.

Ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso, consciente de que tinha falado como seu verdadeiro irmão.

— Nesse caso, não há problema. Tu serás toda a proteção que preciso nas cidades comerciais.

— Se fosses ali, mas não o farás – replicou ele —. Voltarás para casa.

— Oh, não, Jasper! Os homens não me perdoariam se perdesses tanto tempo nisto.

— Todos concordarão que deves voltar para casa!

— Mas, por quê? Em que os prejudica minha companhia? A única coisa que desejais é comerciar. – ante a expressão de fúria de Jasper, os olhos de Isabella se abriram porque de repente concebeu uma idéia, e a excitação a dominou. — é uma expedição viking!

Nesse momento apareceu Quil, primo de ambos, que se tinha assomado à abertura da escotilha.

— Disseste, Jasper? Thor! Foi uma tolice – exclamou o gigante loiro.

— Idiota! – Jasper se pôs de pé e olhou hostil ao homem mais jovem. — Tu sim disseste! Antes só suspeitava.

Quil desceu ao porão e olhou nos olhos de Jasper.

— E agora que farás? A devolverá a casa para que diga a teu pai?

Jasper elevou os olhos ao céu.

— Juro, Quil, que és um verdadeiro tesouro de informação. Como encantaria nossos inimigos apoderar-se de tua pessoa.

— Que disse?

Jasper não se dignou a responder isso, e olhou Isabella, que sorria.

— Não dirá a nosso pai a verdade? – perguntou com o tom mais esperançoso de que ela jamais tinha ouvido.

— Que te parece?

Ele gemeu ao ouvir essa resposta, mas descarregou sua cólera sobre Quil, e deu um murro que enviou o homem mais jovem sobre a pilha de peles. Complementou o golpe arrojando-se sobre Quil, que replicou no autêntico estilo viking.

Isabella permitiu que o combate prosseguisse por vários minutos antes de interrompê-lo num tom suficientemente alto, de maneira que a escutassem acima dos rosnados de dor.

— Se Crêem que me sentirei culpada, quando amanhã ver as caras de ambos golpeadas, vos desiludirei, pois não vos atribuirei mérito pelo esporte que estavam praticando.

Jasper se afastou de seu antagonista e rosnou a Isabella.

— Isabella, te jogaria ao mar, e depois diria a nossos pais que te afogaste, em lugar de ter que confessar que te levei a uma expedição viking. Creio que prefeririam saber que te afogaste.

Ela avançou de joelhos até Jasper, e deu um beijo na bochecha que já começava a inchar-se. Depois se pôs de cócoras e sorriu.

— Reconhece tua derrota, irmão, e diga aonde vamos.

— Isso é algo que não precisas saber de maneira que não voltes a perguntar. Permanecerás no barco e fora da vista de todos.

— Jasper! – mas Jasper ignorou o rogo e saiu do porão. Isabella se voltou para Quil, que começava a levantar

— Tu me dirás?

— E que me repreenda o resto da viagem? Tem coração, Isabella.

— Oh, que injustos! – exclamou Isabella às costas de Quil que já começava a subir à coberta.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Tinham navegado para o sul, mais ao sul do que Isabella jamais tinha sonhado conhecer. Sabia que era o sul porque à medida que passavam as noites o céu se mantinha escuro mais tempo, até que finalmente as horas de escuridão igualaram as de luz diurna. Vários dias atrás tinham passado frente a uma formosa terra cuja costa estava enfeitada pelo verde do verão, mas ninguém quis dizer-lhe como se chamava essa região.

Isabella sabia algo a respeito das regiões que se estendiam ao sul por causa do número de criados que tinham estado em sua casa ao longo dos anos, todos provenientes de regiões diferentes. A terra que tinham deixado atrás podia ser a extensa ilha dos celtas irlandeses ou a ilha ainda maior habitada pelos scots, os pictos, os anglos, os saxões e os celtas gauleses, o povo de sua mãe. Ou inclusive podia ser o país dos francos, ainda que ela acreditava que essa região devia estar à esquerda, não à direita como estava esta.

Se for uma das ilhas grandes, tinha motivos para crer que podiam estar atacando os dinamarqueses, pois esses tinham se proposto conquistar ambas as ilhas, e pelo que ela sabia, quase o tinham conseguido. E se tratava de atacar os dinamarqueses, pois bem, seria uma luta de igual para igual, e o que não significava agredir aos povos menores dessas ilhas.

Jasper sabia mais a respeito, mas não queria dizer nada. Ainda estava muito irritado com ela, finalmente tinha permitido que ela saísse do porão da nave. Inclusive Seth, irmão de Leah, não dizia uma palavra. Isabella supunha que a lógica destes homens era que se ela não sabia onde estavam ou o que faziam ao desembarcar, nada poderia revelar ao pai quando por fim regressassem a casa.

Como se ela não tivesse a audácia necessária para falar do assunto com seu pai! Era um comerciante próspero. Não aceitava que seus barcos se dedicassem a incursionar em terras longínquas. Os homens do clã Swan não tinham empreendido essas aventuras desde os tempos do avô. Mas com certeza, os jovens sonhavam com as riquezas que podiam obter com uma incursão, e os que navegavam ao comando de Jasper eram todos jovens, e o barco que tripulavam se prestava muito bem para uma aventura desse tipo.

Construído com madeira de carvalho, tinha um sólido mastro de pinheiro que sustentava a grande vela quadrada de riscas vermelhas e brancas. A embarcação alongada se deslocava velozmente no água, ajudada pelos dezesseis pares de longos e estreitos remos de pinheiro; a cabeça de dragão vermelha e dourada assinalava o caminho.

Isabella não lamentava ter embarcado, pois a excitação dos homens era o sentimento que ela experimentava também. E ainda que não permitissem que ela desembarcasse, por Deus! Teria um episódio com o qual surpreender seus filhos e seus netos nas frias noites de inverno. E a culminação estava perto. Adivinhava pela mudança que ocorria nos homens, e pelo modo com que Jasper e Benjamin observavam mais atenciosamente à costa.

Numa manhã cedo entraram pela boca de um largo rio; foi necessário usar todos os homens para manejar os remos. A excitação de Isabella aumentava à medida que passavam os minutos, pois lhe pareceu que estava em terra virgem, apesar de que de tanto em tanto podia ver pequenos sítios e aldeias.

A exploradora que tinha nela se sentia fascinada com tudo o que via. E a aventureira continha a respiração quando por fim soltaram à âncora e Jasper se aproximou, pois Isabella ainda guardava a esperança de que lhe permitiriam acompanhar os homens. Inclusive tinha se preparado para essa possibilidade e tinha prendido as longas tranças sob as costas de sua túnica, para evitar que a molestassem; também tinha posto o elmo de prata que Benjamin a tinha entregue de brincadeira essa manhã.

Isabella não tinha escudo, mas ainda que não houvesse pensado na possibilidade de usá-lo, levava consigo a espada leve que sua mãe tinha lhe presenteado muitos anos antes, quando ensinou a usá-la. Mas não pensava mostrar a espada a Jasper, a não ser que ele a permitisse acompanhá-los, pois a posse de uma arma tão notável podia provocar muitas perguntas nele.

A expressão hostil quando ele examinou o vestuário masculino de Isabella não era nada bom; não parecia que ele tivesse mudado de idéia a respeito do lugar em que Isabella teria que permanecer até o regresso dos homens. Jasper era um homem muito atraente, mas quando franzia o cenho era temível, exceto para ela, que o conhecia muito bem.

— Jasper, fui um incomodo para ti, mas...

— Nem mais uma palavra, Isabella. – interrompeu-a com um gesto impaciente. – Vejo que ainda queres fazer o que decidas, e não o que te digo; mas não o conseguirás desta vez. Descerás ao porão do barco, e permanecerás ali até meu regresso.

— Mas...

— Fará isso, Isabella!

— Oh, está bem. – a jovem suspirou e depois dirigiu um sorriso, pois não podia despedir-se dele com palavras duras – Que os deuses te tragam sorte... Em tudo o que te propões fazer.

Ele quase começou a rir, mas em vez disso sorriu.

— E diz isso... Tu que és cristã?

— Bem, sei que meu Deus cuidará de ti sem que eu o peça, mas sei que receberá de boa vontade toda a ajuda que possas conseguir dos deuses de nosso pai.

— Então, Bella, dedica teu tempo a rezar por mim.

Seu olhar se suavizou um instante antes de abraçá-la. Mas depois, fez um gesto em direção ao porão da nave, e Isabella deixou cair os ombros, derrotada, e obedeceu.

Mas não permaneceu ali muito tempo. Mal o último homem saltou pela borda e avançou para a orla do rio, Isabella saiu do porão e provocou o sorriso de Bjorn, um dos homens que tinham ficado no barco. Viu o gesto de reprovação do outro guarda. Nenhum deles ordenou que voltasse a seu refúgio, de modo que pôde ver à tripulação que avançava para um espesso bosque que impedia ver o resto da terra.

Passeou pelo convés com um sentimento de frustração porque estava retida ali, onde não tinha ação. Era quase meio dia, e fazia calor, bem mais do que ela tinha conhecido na Noruega. Quanto tempo demorariam os homens? Pelos dentes de Deus! Pelo que ela sabia, podiam passar vários dias.

— Thor!

Isabella se voltou e viu que os últimos membros da tripulação se entravam no bosque escuro. E então ouviu o mesmo que tinha ouvido o homem que estava ao lado: o choque das espadas e os gritos dos homens em combate.

— Seguramente é uma força numerosa, se podem atacar em lugar de voltar e fugir. Vá para baixo, Isabella!

Bjorn deu a ordem no mesmo instante em que saltou pela borda do barco. Isabella obedeceu, mas só para recolher sua espada. Quando saiu novamente do porão, viu que os dois homens que tinham ficado atrás corriam para o bosque para ajudar seus amigos. Não vacilou em reunir-se a eles, porque como tinha dito Bjorn, só uma força numerosa podia mostrar-se disposta a atacar tantos vikings armados, de modo que ela pensou que sua ajuda podia ser útil.

Alcançou os dois homens no mesmo momento em que eles chegaram ao bosque e atacaram com alaridos pavorosos. Não os seguiu diretamente. Ao redor só viu corpos caídos. Oh, Deus! Não tinha pensado que seria assim. Viu seu primo Embry caído no solo, o corpo numa postura estranha... E muito sangue por todos os lados. Jasper! Onde estava Jasper?

Impôs-se afastar o olhar do solo semeado de cadáveres e olhou para frente, onde continuava a luta. Viu quem eram os atacantes, e pareceu incrível que esses homens miúdos e enxutos tivessem feito tanto dano, pois não via muitos. Advertiu também que nem todos eram de pequena estatura. Tinha um uns poucos centímetros mais alto do que ela, e estava combatendo... Com Jasper! E por Deus! Não era o único que esgrimia uma espada contra seu irmão.

Isabella se adiantou para ajudá-lo, mas apareceu na frente um homenzinho que com feroz grito a impediu de avançar. Em lugar de enfrentar uma espada, Isabella suportou o ataque de uma longa lança que ela partiu em duas, e quando alçou a espada contra o homem, ele fugiu.

Desorientada, voltou-se freneticamente, procurando com o olhar Jasper, e então emitiu um grito, pois no momento em que o viu, seu irmão caía no solo, e o homem alto com quem tinha estado lutando retirava sua espada ensanguentada. Isabella avançou aturdida, correu para ele, os olhos fixos no homem que tinha abatido Jasper.

Isabella descarregou cegamente a espada sobre o homem que apareceu à direita para fechar o seu caminho, e o deixou para trás. E de repente se encontrou frente ao assassino de seu irmão. Desviou o primeiro golpe de espada de seu antagonista. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram antes que a espada de Isabella penetrasse na carne de seu inimigo. Ela viu que os olhos azuis do homem se arregalar perceptivelmente quando ela retirava a espada, mas foi a última coisa que viu.


	6. Chapter 6

n/a: Olá pessoal! tudo bem com vcs? aqui vai mais um cap, nesse vcs irão conhecer nosso lindo Edward! ai ai...

já tenho alguns caps prontinhos para serem postados, então se houver coments nesse cap, posto um até domingo :D

beijooooos

* * *

Capitulo 6

Uma só vela emitia sua tênue luz na pequena habitação. Contra a parede, uma cama estreita, com um grande baú aos pés. A parede oposta estava coberta com uma ampla tapeçaria que representava um campo florido e a vários meninos jogando. Da outra parede pendia um grande jarro, e abaixo tinha uma estreita estante sobre o qual se tinham depositado diferentes objetos, desde alfinetes de cabeça adornados até pentes de osso, e minúsculos frascos de cor com essências de flores. Abaixo, um banco revestido com tecido.

Num canto da câmara tinha um alto poste talhado, com clavinhas de madeira de alto a baixo. Era um enfeite em si mesmo, e das clavinhas pendiam véus transparentes e fitas de diferentes cores. Da única janela pendiam tiras de seda amarela, um autêntico desperdício desse material tão custoso. Tinha também duas cadeiras de respaldo alto frente a uma mesinha redonda sobre a qual se tinha depositado um copo de cerâmica pintada com rosas vermelhas.

As cadeiras estavam cobertas com as roupas dos dois ocupantes da cama. A habitação pertencia à mulher, Tânia de Denali, uma beleza de ossos pequenos que tinha vinte e um anos, e que se sentia muito orgulhosa de suas vistosas tranças douradas e os olhos da cor do café.

Tânia era a noiva do homem deitado com ela, Edward de Cullen, um dos nobres do rei Garret. Quatro anos atrás a tinham oferecido como esposa, mas se viu recusada. O inverno passado tinha ficado irritada e forçado seu pai, como só pode fazê-lo uma filha muito amada, com o fim de que ele a oferecesse de novo, e desta vez tinha sido aceita. Mas sabia que desta última vez a tinha aceitado só porque tinha conseguido atrair a seu dormitório lorde Edward, e ali tinha se oferecido quando ele, ébrio depois de um banquete de seu pai, a tinha tomado.

Entregar-se a Edward essa noite não foi um grande sacrifício para Tânia, pois ela acreditava que Edward não o tivesse desconfiado; efetivamente, ela tinha conhecido outro homem antes que ele. Mas só um, porque depois dessa primeira vez a jovem tinha chegado à conclusão de que essa parte da relação entre homem e mulher não lhe agradava em absoluto. No entanto, sabia que teria que ranger os dentes e suportar com freqüência a experiência uma vez que se casasse com Edward.

Um símbolo da decisão que a animava era o fato de que, ainda que lhe desagradava o amor do homem, Tânia continuava oferecendo-se a Edward cada vez que ele a visitava, o qual, por sorte, não fazia com freqüência. Temia que se negasse antes do casamento, ele romperia o compromisso. Depois de tudo, Edward não desejava realmente uma esposa. Tinha só vinte e sete anos, e não demonstrava pressa para prender-se. Pelo menos, essa era a desculpa que tinha usado com freqüência para responder aos pais de filhas casadoiras. Também tinha outra razão, ainda que nunca a mencionava. Cinco anos atrás tinha se comprometido com uma jovem a quem amava. A tinha perdido três dias antes da cerimônia matrimonial e depois não tinha amado outra mulher.

Tânia acreditava que Edward jamais voltaria a amar. Certamente, não a amava nem fingia amá-la. Nem sequer ela podia utilizar o argumento da aliança com seu próprio pai, pois Edward e o pai de Tânia eram amigos. Não era necessário o casamento para manter essa amizade. Ela se sentia muito segura de que o oferecimento de seu corpo era a única condição que tinha decidido Edward.

Se Edward não tivesse sido tão desejável como marido, Tânia jamais ter-se-ia casado com ele. Mas a verdade era que todas as donzelas em muitos quilômetros ao redor desejavam Edward de Cullen, e isso incluía às três irmãs de Tânia. Uma atitude compreensível, pois ele não só era rico e gozava do favor do rei, como era um homem atraente, apesar da sua incrível estatura. Em realidade, era trinta centímetros mais alto que Tânia. Essa combinação de cabelos castanho acobreados, escuros, e de olhos verdes de expressão insondável, na verdade era surpreendente. Depois do compromisso, Tânia era invejada por todas as mulheres, e isso a agradava muito, pois a Tânia encantava ser invejada. Também se sentia reconfortada pelos ciúmes, e era indubitável que suas irmãs o sentiam dela. Tudo isso justificava o que tinha que suportar de Edward na cama, e inclusive sua tendência a prolongar o ato do amor.

A primeira vez se tinha dado pressa. Mas depois e inclusive agora, o assunto parecia prolongar-se indefinidamente, com muitos beijos e contatos. Ela não se opunha demasiado aos beijos, mas o contato...! Tocava-lhe todo o corpo, e ela tinha que permanecer deitada, sentindo-se humilhada e suportando tudo. Às vezes se perguntava se ele prolongava intencionalmente o assunto, se teria adivinhado que a ela não agradava. Mas, como podia saber? Tânia jamais protestava e não oferecia a mínima resistência. Jazia ali, perfeitamente imóvel, e o permitia fazer tudo o que queria. Que mais podia fazer para demonstrar que estava disposta?

Ele a olhou e em seus olhos tinha uma expressão divertida. Tânia o ouviu suspirar e endureceu o corpo, pois sabia que esse era o sinal de que Edward, por fim se dispunha a cobri-la. Ouviu-se um golpe na porta no mesmo momento em que ele se acomodou entre as pernas de Tânia.

— Milord, milord, venha imediatamente! Seu homem está lá embaixo, e diz que tem que vê-lo urgentemente.

Edward abandonou a cama e procurou suas roupas. Sua expressão não demonstrou que se alegrava com a interrupção. Fazer amor com Tânia estava convertendo-se numa obrigação cansativa, carregada de frustrações, algo que não dava nenhum prazer. E também o confundia, pois ele jamais a procurava. Ela se encarregava de levá-lo a seu dormitório, induzindo-o a crer que era o que desejava. Mas quando estavam na cama, Tânia se mostrava tão fria como carne morta, e ele tinha feito tudo o que podia imaginar para conseguir que a jovem gozasse na união.

Que ela não sentisse prazer não teria importado à maioria dos homens, mas Edward extraía uma parte considerável de seu próprio gozo com o prazer que provocava. E se tinha que dizer a verdade, a verdade era que o divertia mais deitar com uma serva vulgar do que com esta mulher que seria sua esposa; e isso, por muito que fosse um formoso exemplar.

Depois de prender o cinto sobre a jaqueta de couro que usava, a única peça com a qual se cobria quando o tempo era quente, voltou os olhos para Tânia; ela se tinha coberto recatadamente tão logo ele abandonou a cama. Evitava inclusive a visão de sua esplêndida nudez. A cólera de Edward se acendeu no momento por causa do gesto, mas ele a dominou. Tinha que considerar a terna sensibilidade de Tânia. Depois de tudo, era uma dama de nobre berço, e como todas as damas desse estilo que ele conhecia precisavam que a tratasse com cuidado porque, caso contrário, devia enfrentar cenas de lágrimas.

— Milord, como pode você abandonar-me agora? – perguntou queixosamente Tânia.

Muito facilmente, pequena, pensou Edward, mas não foi isso o que disse.

— Ouviste o que disse tua criada. Precisam de mim lá em baixo.

— Mas Edward, parece tão... Como se eu não te importasse...como se não me quisesse.

De seus olhos brotaram grandes lágrimas, e Edward suspirou desgostoso. Por que todas tinham que proceder assim? Choravam tão facilmente, com tão escassa razão, e se prendiam e exigiam que as reconfortasse. Assim tinham sido sua mãe, sua tia, inclusive sua prima Rosalie, que vivia com ele... Muito rapidamente se punham a chorar e o homem desejava estar em qualquer outro lugar. Não estava disposto a aceitar isso também de sua esposa. Era melhor tirar de imediato o costume.

— Entende de uma vez, Tânia, não posso suportar as lágrimas.

— Tu... Tu não me queres! – soluçou ela.

— Eu disse isso? – perguntou com voz áspera.

— Então, fica. Por favor, Edward!

Nesse momento quase a odiou.

— Senhora, deseja que ignore meu dever para tranqüilizá-la? Não farei isso. Também não a mimarei, de maneira que não espere tal coisa.

Saiu da habitação antes que ela pudesse replicar, mas o som de seus soluços o seguiu até o vestíbulo, e lhe irritou os nervos. A cena o tinha deixado de mau humor, e a visão do servo Seldon que o esperava em baixo não facilitou as coisas. Se o assunto era importante, não deviam ter enviado um servo.

— Que aconteceu? – ladrou Edward ao homenzinho.

— Os vikings, milord. Chegaram esta manhã.

— Que? – Edward segurou Seldon pela gola da túnica e o sacudiu. – Não me diga mentiras, homem. Os dinamarqueses estão ao norte, lidando com as revoltas contra seu domínio de Northumbria, e preparando-se para atacar a Mercia.

— Não são os dinamarqueses! – cacarejou Seldon.

Edward o soltou, e um suor frio cobriu sua testa. Podia enfrentar os dinamarqueses que exerciam o controle de dois reinos do país. Já tinham tentado entrar em Wessex, o reino de Garret povoado pelos saxões ocidentais, no que costumava denominar-se o ano das batalhas, isto é 871. O jovem Garret tinha só vinte e dois anos quando ascendeu ao trono nessa primavera, depois da morte de seu irmão Aethelred. E durante o outono, depois de lutar nove batalhas com os dois grandes exércitos vikings pelo controle de Wessex, Garret tinha negociado a paz.

Ninguém previa que essa paz duraria, mas em todo caso Garret tinha ganhado tempo, o que permitiria que sua gente se reagrupasse e preparasse defesas mais sólidas. Os últimos dois anos, seus tenentes, bem como os lordes e os chefes de todos os condados tinham estado treinando os homens livres e melhorando suas qualidades combativas além de fortificar os povoados. Edward tinha dado um passo a mais, e inclusive tinha treinado nas artes da guerra alguns dos servos mais capazes. Estava preparado para marchar contra os vikings dinamarqueses, que ansiavam instalar-se no país. Mas os vikings do mar sempre eram imprevisíveis e eles podiam ocupar por surpresa Cullen e destruí-la, como quase tinham feito cinco anos antes.

Recordar a última incursão viking sobre Cullen, certamente angustiava a Edward, pois reavivava o ódio que tinha incubado durante esses cinco anos, o ódio que o tinha levado a matar muitos dinamarqueses esse verão do 871, porque dinamarqueses tinham sido os que atacaram a Cullen no ano 868, antes de iniciar o saque do mosteiro de Jurro. Durante essa incursão tinha perdido seu pai, seu irmão maior e sua amada Lizzie, violada repetidamente ante seus próprios olhos antes de cortar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto ele, incapaz de aproximar-se por causa das duas lanças que o sujeitavam contra o muro, tinha que suportar o sofrimento de escutar seus gritos e seus rogos para que ele a ajudasse, enquanto a vida mesma de Edward lhe escapava com o sangue que manava de suas feridas. Também ele teria morrido se os vikings tivessem permanecido ali mais tempo.

— Milord, estes vikings são noruegueses.

Edward sentiu desejos de sacudir novamente o homem. Que importava quem eram? Se não faziam parte dos dois grandes exércitos vikings do norte, eram piratas que vinham do mar, homens que só desejavam matar.

— Sobrou algo de Cullen?

— Sim se os derrotamos! – disse surpreso Seldon — . A metade está morta, o resto capturado e agora estão presos.

Edward segurou de novo o homem e outra vez o sacudiu.

— Estúpido, porque não disseste isso primeiro!

— Milord, eu disse. Vencemos.

— Como?

— Lorde Emmett convocou todos os homens a realizar manobras no campo do leste. Mas meu primo Arne estava ao sul do rio e não se inteirou da convocação. E ele viu a nave viking.

— Só uma?

— Sim, milord. Arne foi diretamente a Cullen, mas encontrou os homens de lorde Emmett no campo do leste. Como estavam armados e preparados, e tão próximo do rio, lorde Emmett decidiu atacar. Dispusemos de tempo suficiente para preparar uma emboscada. Os homens treparam às árvores do bosque, frente ao rio, e caíram sobre os vikings quando estes passaram por debaixo. Tantos morreram no ataque de surpresa que pudemos derrotar os que ficaram.

Edward formulou a temida pergunta:

— Quantos homens perdemos?

— Só dois.

— E feridos?

— Dezoito!

— Milord, os vikings lutaram como demônios... Demônios gigantescos – disse Seldon em atitude defensiva.

A expressão de Edward era dura e imperiosa.

— Em marcha, e eu me ocuparei do resto desses piratas sangrentos.

— Ah, milord, lorde Emmett foi...

— Está morto? – gemeu Edward.

— Não – se apressou a dizer Seldon, pois sabia que ambos os primos mantinham estreitas relações. Mas teve que informar de má vontade: — Mas está gravemente ferido.

— Onde?

— No ventre.

— Deus meu! – gemeu Edward enquanto saía apressado do salão de Denali.


	7. Chapter 7

N/a: oi povoooo! Aqui está o cap pelos coments, foram poucos mas obrigada! Como estava sem net ontem, estou postando só agora. Vamos ver a nossa Bella vicking se encontrar pela primeira vez com nosso Edward lindo e poderoso?

Espero que gostem! Bjos e até quinta

* * *

Capitulo 7

Isabella acordou lentamente e sentiu que o terrível martelo de Thor golpeava sua cabeça. Que deus a ajudasse; estava imaginando coisas; mas essa dor de cabeça era a pior que tinha tido em sua vida. E depois percebeu outras coisas incômodas, e recordou.

Sentou-se depressa e se sentiu mareada, de maneira que caiu de lado com um gemido. Dois braços a seguraram, e o ruído das correntes a induziu a abrir sobressaltada os olhos. Estava olhando Seth, que por sua vez a olhava, e depois voltou a cabeça para ver quem a sustentava: era Peter, um amigo de Jasper.

Voltou a sentar-se, e freneticamente olhou ao redor. Tinham os reunido em torno de um alto poste, e todos estavam sentados no solo duro. Eram dezessete. Muitos jaziam inconscientes, as feridas sem atender, e todos estavam presos pelos tornozelos, de maneira que formavam um círculo ao redor do poste. Mas não viu Jasper.

Com seus olhos procurou outra vez Seth, e os olhos de Isabella encerravam um pedido.

— Jasper?

Ele mexeu a cabeça, e o grito brotou da garganta de Isabella. Peter aplicou instantaneamente a mão sobre a boca da jovem e Seth aproximou seu rosto.

— Ainda não sabem que és mulher! – murmurou — Nos obrigará a permanecer aqui e a olhar enquanto te levam e te violam? Tem cuidado, Isabella. Não te denuncies com gritos.

Ela piscou para indicar que compreendia, e Seth indicou a Peter que a soltasse, Isabella conteve a respiração, inclinou a cabeça para o solo, destroçada pela dor da perda. Desejava gritar, precisava fazê-lo, manifestar desse modo sua dor. Se não podia expressá-lo, o sofrimento se acentuaria cada vez mais, até que ela não pudesse fazer nada. Os gemidos agoniados brotaram de seus lábios, até que um punho lhe golpeou a mandíbula e Isabella caiu novamente em dois braços que a esperavam.

Quando voltou a acordar, o sol começava a pôr-se. Gemeu, mas depois se conteve e sentou lentamente, e olhou com gesto acusador a Seth.

— Golpeaste-me. – não era uma pergunta.

— Sim.

— Imagino que deveria agradecer-te.

— Deverias.

— Canalha!

Se tivesse podido, ele teria rido por causa do tom que ela falou. Não estavam vigiados por seus inimigos que tinham que atender suas próprias feridas; mas estavam próximos de dois guardas.

— Isabella, depois terás tempo para chorar – disse amavelmente Seth.

—Sei disso.

A jovem esticou os tornozelos presos pelos pesados aros de ferro. Tinha desaparecido o elmo de prata emprestado por Benjamin, e também a adaga e o cinto. Inclusive tinham tirado as botas revestidas de pele.

— Nos tiraram tudo o que tem valor? – perguntou.

— Sim. Teriam tirado também tua jaqueta, se não fosse uma pele tão velha e deteriorada.

— E manchada de sangue – completou Isabella, olhando as manchas escuras, pois o sangue tinha brotado do homem alto a quem ela matou com a espada. Apalpou a cabeça procurando o lugar onde a tinham golpeado, e então compreendeu. — Meus cabelos!

A trança continuava guardada sob a túnica. Isabella começou a quebrar alguns cabelos da trança.

— Não, Isabella. – Seth apartou suas mãos pois compreendeu o que ela se propunha a fazer. – Desse modo precisarás de muito tempo.

— Podes emprestar-me uma faca? – perguntou ela com voz áspera.

O homem rosnou ao ouvir uma pergunta tão estúpida mas depois começou a examinar à jovem. Agora que não tinha o cinto, a curta túnica descia em linhas retas inclusive após os quadris, e ocultava eficazmente a curva mais profunda da cintura. As mãos e os pés nus, não eram pequenos, porem também não masculinos. Outro tanto poderia dizer-se dos braços nus, excessivamente delgados, inclusive para um jovem.

Seth se deu por satisfeito.

— A não ser por esses magníficos cabelos que tens, pensarão que no máximo é um rapaz. Como conseguiste que desaparecessem teus peitos?

Isabella enrubesceu, e abaixou os olhos para evitar o olhar curioso de seu interlocutor.

— Não deverias perguntar-me isso.

— Mas, como o fizeste?

— Seth!

— Fala baixinho! Melhor, não digas uma palavra que possam ouvir. Afirmaremos que és muda, e assim resolveremos o problema.

— Mas, e meus cabelos?

Seth franziu o cenho, e de repente sorriu e começou a afastar a gola da túnica. Pediu a Peter que ocultasse Isabella da vista dos guardas, e depois extraiu a trança e a dispôs ao redor da cabeça da jovem, e aplicou sobre ela o couro macio de sua própria túnica, prendendo-o na base do pescoço de Isabella.

— Minha ferida não está ai – começou a dizer Isabella.

— Não me interessa esse minúsculo golpe - replicou ele — espera um momento. Falta o toque final.

E começou a golpear-se a feia ferida que tinha no braço até que manchou os dedos com bastante sangue fresco, e o aplicou à cabeça vendada.

— Seth!

— Cala-te, Isabella, ou essa voz feminina arruinará meus astutos esforços. Que te parece, Peter? Agora crerão que é um rapaz?

— Com o queixo inchado e a cabeça vendada, ninguém a olhará duas vezes – replicou Peter com uma careta.

— Muito obrigada – observou Isabella.

Seth ignorou o sarcasmo.

— Sim, tem a cabeça algo grande, mas como não verão nela uma moça, pensarão que é nada mais que uma bandagem. Assim, suja e descuidada, os enganará. Mas mantém presos os cabelos, Isabella. Se os vêem estás acabada.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar sombrio, em vista da advertência desnecessária.

— Creio que é hora de que me digas onde estamos.

— No reino de Wessex.

— O Wessex dos saxões?

— Sim.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram, incrédulos.

— Queres dizer que um exército de minúsculos saxões vos derrotou?

Seth enrubesceu ante o assombro da jovem.

— Mulher, caíram sobre nós das árvores. A metade de nossa gente ficou fora de combate antes que o resto soubesse sequer que éramos atacados.

— Oh, que injusto! – exclamou Isabella —. Fizeram-vos uma emboscada?

— Sim. Era o único modo que podiam ter vencido, pois seu número não era superior ao nosso. E o pior de tudo é que não nos interessavam eles, nem o que podíamos tirar-lhes. Teríamos passado longo por este lugar ao que nos trouxeram. Queríamos... – fez uma pausa, mas de repente calou — . Não importa.

— Que procuráveis? – perguntou Isabella.

— Nada.

— Seth!

— Pelos dentes de Thor! Podes baixar a voz? – disse-lhe Seth — . Queríamos saquear um mosteiro.

— Oh, não, Seth! Não me digas nada.

— Sim, era isso, e agora, compreenderás por que Jasper não desejava que o soubesses, pois compreendia teus sentimentos. Mas Isabella, era nossa última oportunidade de apoderar-nos de algumas riquezas deste país. Os dinamarqueses cedo o terão tudo. Quisemos unicamente levar uma pequena parte dessa riqueza. Não teria sido necessário matar ninguém; ou talvez uns poucos. A única coisa que procurávamos era a fabulosa riqueza do mosteiro de Jurro.

— Como sabíeis onde encontrá-lo?

— A irmã de Flokki, a que se casou com um dinamarquês, veio de visita no ano passado. Trouxe muitas notícias a respeito do que estão fazendo aqui, e nos falou do fracassado ataque a Jurro, o do ano 871, quando os exércitos combinados de Halfdan do largo braço e o rei Guthorm atacaram pela primeira vez Wessex. Agora lhes interessa o reino de Mercia, apesar de que estes tontos pagam tributo todos os anos para evitar a visita dos vikings. E uma vez que tenham dominado Mercia, voltarão aqui. Se não é neste ano será no próximo ou pouco depois. Crês que podem ignorar a existência desta região rica e fértil? Os pequenos saxãos não poderão evitá-lo.

— Puderam derrotar vocês – recordou Isabella.

— Tiveram de seu lado a sorte de Odín.

— E outra coisa Seth, nem todos eram pequenos. O homem a quem matei era tão alto como tu.

— Sim, vi-o quando chegaram às carroças para retirar daqui aos feridos. Mas não o mataste, Isabella, pelo menos ainda não morreu.

Isabella gemeu, porque se sentiu traspassada de dor.

— Queres dizer que nem sequer pude vingar meu irmão?

A mão de Seth se aproximou da bochecha de Isabella, num gesto de consolo. Mas de imediato a retirou, para que um dos guardas não o visse.

— Estou seguro de que cedo morrerá. Quando o levou a essa grande casa que está ali, sangrava muito do ventre.

Isabella estremeceu ao recordar o açougue que ela tinha presenciado no bosque, apesar de que ela também tinha contribuído com a matança. Mas o papel que tinha representado no assunto estava justificado. Como poderia enfrentar a sua família se não tivesse tratado de matar o homem que tinha destruído seu irmão?

Voltando-se para observar o lugar assinalado por Seth; tratou de esquecer a idéia do sangue que ela mesma tinha derramado. Era uma construção muito ampla de dois andares, a maior parte de madeira, com janelas grandes e pequenas que permitiam a passagem da luz diurna, mas que sem dúvida também deixavam entrar o frio do inverno. Ao redor tinha muitas outras construções menores, e uma paliçada de madeira rodeava o setor; era sólida, mas não muito alta.

— Sim, vês que seria muito fácil ocupar este povoado – comentou Seth.

— Mas estão preparando-se bem para resistir os dinamarqueses. Olha isso. – assinalou uma enorme pilha de grandes blocos de pedra do outro lado do pátio fechado. – parece que o plano é construir um muro mais sólido.

— Sim, e vimos mais pedras em frente à paliçada de madeira – confirmou rindo Seth, e depois riu depreciativamente —. Os dinamarqueses estarão aqui antes que possam terminar a obra.

Isabella encolheu os ombros porque tudo isso nada significava para eles. Escapariam deste lugar muito antes que começasse a invasão; disso ela não tinha a menor dúvida.

Ao voltar os olhos para a casa grande, franziu o cenho.

— O salão é espaçoso, e seguramente pertence a um senhor importante. Crês que o homem alto é o senhor deste lugar?

— Não. Pelo pouco que pude entender de tudo o que disseram o senhor deste lugar não está aqui. Mas creio que foram procurá-lo. Na realidade, devia ter prestado atenção quando me ensinaste a língua da anciã Alfreda.

— Sim, devia ter prestado sim, pois és o único que pode falar por nós se vou representar o papel de muda.

Seth sorriu.

— Será muito difícil para ti manter a boca fechada quando estejam por perto?

— De um modo ou de outro me arrumarei.


	8. Chapter 8

N/t: oi pessoal! Queria agradecer todos os coments, eu amo todos! Isso só me incentiva a postar mais caps pra vcs! Mto obrigada mesmooo

vamos a mais um capitulo da nossa Bella vicking?

espero que gostem... Vamos ficar no mesmo esquema, se tiver bastante coments, eu posto no fds ok?

bjoooos

* * *

Capitulo 8

Um homem tinha caminhado entre os vikings para colocar uma tocha num orifício do poste. Seis guardas estavam perto, espadas nas mãos, para o caso do saxão ser atacado. Isabella dissimulou um sorriso quando o homem passou perto. Tinha-os ouvido discutir para determinar qual levaria a tocha, pois nenhum deles desejava aproximar-se tanto dos prisioneiros, inclusive presos e deitados ou sentados aqui e lá. Com tantos feridos, não representavam uma ameaça, ao menos pelo momento, mas os saxões não desejavam correr riscos.

A tocha não era para os prisioneiros, mas para os três homens que deviam vigiá-los; desse modo podiam ver melhor os prisioneiros, pois tinha caído à noite. Não tinham dado comida, nem vendas para cuidar dos feridos. Era um sinal de mau augúrio. Precisavam de comida para manter as forças se propunham fugir. A falta de alimentos poderia significar muitas coisas, entre elas que não viveria demasiado tempo.

Essa possibilidade se viu confirmada um momento depois quando os guardas começaram a falar entre eles. O saxão que tinha levado a tocha, e que sem dúvida se sentia audaz, depois de ter executado a façanha sem sofrer más conseqüências, falava mais alto do que o resto, e sua voz se impunha a todos.

— Por que te olha enquanto fala? – perguntou Isabella a Seth.

— Sou o único que pôde falar por todos um momento antes. Acreditavam que éramos dinamarqueses – disse com certo desprezo — Os desenganei. Os dinamarqueses vêm aqui roubar-lhes a terra. Nós só desejamos roubar-lhes a riqueza.

— E acreditaste que ao saber disso nos tratariam melhor? – riu Isabella.

Seth sorriu.

— Não prejudiquei ninguém quando esclareci isso.

— Não? – perguntou Isabella com expressão sombria — Então não escutas o que dizem.

— Para dizer a verdade, o pequeno falador fala muito rápido, e no máximo compreendo umas poucas palavras. Que diz?

Isabella escutou vários minutos e não pôde evitar a expressão de desgosto que se desenhou em suas feições.

— Mencionam uma pessoa chamada Edward. Um diz que nos converterá em escravos. O mais fanfarrão jura que ele odeia demasiado todos os vikings, de maneira que não nos manterá vivos, e que nos torturará até a morte quando regresse.

Isabella não acrescentou que o pequeno fanfarrão a quem os outros chamavam Hunfrith tinha descrito a tortura, e sugerido que o homem chamado Edward utilizaria o talento dos mesmos vikings e faria aos prisioneiros o que os dinamarqueses tinham feito ao rei de East Anglia quando foi capturado. O rei tinha sido amarrado a uma árvore, e utilizado para praticar o tiro com arco, até que tinha fincadas tantas flechas que parecia um porco espinho. E quando retiraram da árvore, ainda vivo, tinham aberto suas costas, pondo ao descoberto as costelas. Certamente, uma tortura horrível, mas um dos guardas sugeriu que era mais provável que cortassem em pedacinhos os prisioneiros, mantendo-os vivo o maior tempo possível, e obrigando-os a olhar enquanto se jogava aos cachorros cada um dos membros arrancados.

Não fazia sentido para Isabella que explicasse tudo isso a Seth. A tortura era a tortura, sem que importasse a forma que adotasse. Se tinham que morrer quando chegasse o homem chamado Edward, mais valia que tratassem de fugir imediatamente. Voltou-se para olhar o alto poste ao redor do qual os tinham distribuído, e calculou que tinha a altura de três homens. As correntes que passavam do tornozelo de um homem ao seguinte eram mais longas que ela teria esperado, pelo menos duas braçadas, uma atitude estúpida dos saxões, porque isso lhes dava amplo espaço de manobras.

— Seria suficiente que três homens, talvez quatro, trepassem essa árvore, e nos liberassem a todos – disse Isabella em voz alta.

— Talvez por isso cuidaram para que não tivesse três de nós seguidos sem feridas graves.

Peter disse isto último, e ela o olhou e viu a ferida de sua perna, que lhe impedia escalar o poste. E o homem que estava do lado oposto de Seth ainda tinha fincada no ombro a ponta de uma lança.

— Poderia sustentar um homem – disse Seth — mas nos moveríamos com muita lentidão. Antes de chegar em cima nos teriam fincado várias flechas nas costas.

— Não é possível mover o poste? – aventurou ela.

— Para isso teríamos que nos levantar, e imediatamente saberiam o que pensamos fazer. Também poderíamos derrubá-lo, mas cairia lentamente, e também nesse caso receberiam aviso, e viriam instantaneamente com as espadas. E inclusive se depois disso tivéssemos sorte, morreriam muitos dos nossos, e seria um peso imenso para o resto, porque estamos todos encadeados. Se forem inteligentes, nem sequer se aproximarão de nós. Para que não possamos arrebatar-lhes as armas. Derrubar-nos-ão de longe com suas flechas.

Isabella gemeu intimamente.

— Então, por causa destas correntes que nos mantêm presos, não há esperança.

— Pelo menos até que curem nossas feridas, e possamos pegar algumas armas – replicou Peter.

— Animo, Isabella. – Seth sorriu despreocupadamente. – Talvez decidam que lhes convimos como instrutores, para ensinar-lhes a lutar contra os dinamarqueses.

— E depois nos deixarão seguir nosso caminho, verdade?

— Com certeza.

Isabella não acreditava nessa possibilidade, mas as brincadeiras de Seth a reanimaram. Se tinha que morrer, morreriam juntos e lutando, e não aceitariam calmamente a tortura dos saxões. Era o modo dos vikings, e ainda que cristã, também era norueguesa.

Teria explicado tudo isso se nesse momento não se tivessem aberto o portão de madeira para dar passo a dois homens que se aproximavam a cavalo.

Só um merecia que se prestasse atenção, e efetivamente ela o olhou enquanto o homem se aproximava montado em seu grande corcel negro. Quando desmontou, a poucos metros de distância, surpreendeu-a ver que era quase tão alto como seu próprio pai, isto é mais alto do que a maioria dos jovens que o acompanhavam. Também era jovem, e certamente não delgado para a altura que tinha; mostrava costas largas e um amplo peito. A jaqueta de couro sem mangas revelava um pouco de pêlo negro sobre o peito, e os braços de um guerreiro. O cinto que rodeava sua cintura mostrava que não tinha gordura sobre o ventre.

As pernas longas também eram grossas e musculosas. Vestia calças de couro até o joelho, e o couro estava enfeitado com aplicações de metal.

O rosto tinha traços muito bem definidos e estranhamente belos: o nariz reto, os lábios bem desenhados e firmes, com um vislumbre de crueldade sobre um queixo quadrado sem barba, ainda que escurecido pelo pêlo. Os cabelos castanho acobreados e reluzentes caíam desordenadamente sobre os ombros, testa ampla e as têmporas.

Mas quando um via os olhos, sentia-se como retido por eles. A cor era um verde escuro, como de cristal, e demonstravam tanto ódio e cólera quando se pousaram nos homens encadeados, que Isabella conteve a respiração até que o recém chegado deu uma ordem a um dos guardas e depois se dirigiu para a casa grande e desapareceu da vista.

— Não me agrada a cara desse homem – disse Peter ao lado de Isabella — . Que disse?

Muitos outros perguntavam o mesmo, mas Isabella mexeu a cabeça desalentada.

— Explica-lhes, Seth.

— Não sei se entendi bem – replicou Seth com um gesto esquivo.

Isabella o olhou hostil. Os homens tinham o direito de saber, mas Seth não tinha coragem para dizer, ou não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

Isabella voltou os olhos para Peter, mas não pôde sustentar o olhar.

— Disse: "pela manhã, matai-os".

* * *

Edward entrou na sala, e encontrou o solo quase completamente coberto com seus homem feridos. Depois falaria com cada um deles. Subiu a escada que começava no fundo da sala, e foi diretamente no dormitório de seu primo.

Emmett jazia na cama, coberto até o pescoço com um grosso cobertor, e se via tão pálido que Edward gemeu, crendo que já estava morto. As mulheres que choravam na habitação aumentaram sua angústia. Duas delas, a quem às vezes Emmett levava a sua cama, gemiam num canto. Alice, a única irmã de Edward, uma menina que mal tinha oito anos, estava sentada em frente a uma mesinha, a cara sobre os braços, e também chorava. Rosalie, a irmã de Emmett, estava ajoelhada junto à cama, a cara colada nos cobertores, e os soluços sacudiam seu corpo esbelto.

Edward olhou à única mulher da habitação que não chorava, era Eartha, a curandeira.

— Acaba de morrer? Cheguei muito tarde?

A velha bruxa recolheu os cabelos castanhos e esboçou um sorriso.

— Morto? Talvez viva. Não o mate antes do tempo.

Edward recebeu a notícia com uma mistura de alívio e cólera. E a cólera o impulsionou a exclamar:

— Fora! – rugiu as choronas: — Poupai os gemidos para o momento em que sejam necessários!

Rosalie se voltou bruscamente, o rosto tão amarrotado como os olhos, os peitos pequenos sacudindo-se indignados ante o que considerava um insulto.

— É meu irmão!

— Sim, mas que bem fazes com teu pranto? Como pode dormir e conservar sua força com o ruído que vocês fazem? Rosalie, ele não precisa de teu pranto para saber que você se importa.

Rosalie se levantou bruscamente; o extremo superior de sua cabeça mal chegava no peito do homem. Teria golpeado esse peito por ter se atrevido. No lugar, esticou o pescoço para olhá-lo hostil.

— Edward, não tens coração! Sempre o disse!

— Deveras? Então, não te surpreenderá saber que tuas palavras não me ferem. Vá lavar-te a cara. Podes regressar e sentar com Emmett, se assim o desejas... Sempre que suspendas o pranto.

As duas mulheres já tinham saído da habitação. Rosalie as imitou. Eartha sabia que não estava incluída na ordem de abandonar o lugar, mas de todos os modos se retirou com sua trouxa de ervas. Edward permaneceu olhando a carinha atemorizada de sua irmã, e sua expressão se suavizou.

— Pequena, não estou bravo contigo, de maneira que não me olhes assim – disse amavelmente Edward estendendo a mão para ela — por que estavas chorando? Crês que Emmett morrerá?

Alice correu para ele e rodeou sua cintura com os braços, pois mal chegava ao quadril.

— Eartha disse que talvez não morresse, e eu somente rezava; mas então Rosalie começou a chorar e...

— E nossa prima está ensinando-te maus costumes logo cedo. Fizeste bem em rezar, porque Emmett precisa de tuas preces para se curar o mais rápido possível. Mas, crês que deseja teu pranto, quando ainda vive depois de enfrentar a nossos piores inimigos? – não lhe agradava continuar falando do excesso de pranto, pois Alice era uma menina tímida que derramava lágrimas pela menor razão. Em mudança, alçou-a em seus braços e secou as lágrimas das bochechas avermelhadas – Alice, vai para cama e reza por Emmett até que te durmas. Vá agora mesmo.

A beijou antes de depositá-la no solo.

— Obrigada, Edward. – Emmett falou com voz débil da cama assim que Alice saiu e fechou a porta. – Não sei quanto tempo teria continuado fingindo que estava dormindo. Mas cada vez que abria os olhos, Rosalie gritava que devia ficar bom.

Edward começou a rir, e sentou-se próximo a cama.

— Seldon, essa absurda imitação de homem, disse-me que tinhas uma ferida no ventre. Por Deus, não esperava encontrar-te vivo, e menos ainda falar contigo.

Emmett tratou de sorrir, mas só pôde ranger os dentes.

— Um pouco à esquerda de minhas tripas, mas o fio da espada inimiga por pouco me corta os intestinos. Deus meu! Como dói! E pensar que o fez um moço que tem os olhos mais bonitos que jamais vi.

— Descreve-o, e se é um dos que está em baixo, sofrerá mais do que ninguém antes de morrer.

— Edward, não era mais do que um rapaz de cara lisa, que não deveria estar com o resto.

— Se os meninos vikings podem intervir nas incursões, também podem morrer – disse Edward irritado.

— Então, te propões matá-los a todos?

— Sim.

— Mas, por quê?

Edward o olhou hostil.

— Sabes por que.

— Sim, sei por que te agradaria fazê-lo, mas, que necessidade tem de apelar a isso quando podes aproveitá-los? Estão derrotados. Temos o barco, e Waite me disse que trazem uma boa carga que agora é tua. Lyman se queixa a muito tempo que os servos que tem que utilizar não possui força suficiente para transportar as pedras romanas e construir o muro. Olha quantos meses foi necessário para formar essas poucas pilhas. Já estava sonhando com as costas fortes dos prisioneiros. Reconhece-o, Edward; os vikings podiam construir teu muro na metade de tempo, e pensa que divertido seria que os utilizasse para manter longe seus irmãos, os dinamarqueses.

A expressão de Edward não mudou.

— Vejo que tu e Lyman já falaram sobre isso.

— Não falou de outra coisa enquanto me trazia aqui. Mas tem razão, Edward. Por que temos que os matar, se vivos nos servem melhor?

— Emmett, sabes que tens comigo mais intimidade que a que teve jamais meu próprio irmão. Como podes pedir-me que suporte a idéia de que talvez escapem e nos matem a todos enquanto dormimos?

— Poderíamos adotar precauções para evitar que fujam. Pense antes de condená-los.

Abriu-se a porta e apareceu Rosalie, com os olhos secos, mas sempre com olhar hostil para Edward. Os três tinham crescido juntos. Emmett era um ano menor do que Edward, e Rosalie dois menor que seu irmão. Era a única família que restava a Edward, além de Alice, e ele os amava a ambos. Mas às vezes desejava não ver Rosalie, sobretudo quando às tontas birras e o mau humor da jovem esgotavam a paciência de Edward.

— Acusas-me de impedir que durma, mas, que fazes, obrigando-o a falar e a responder perguntas a respeito desses horríveis pagões?

Edward sorriu a Emmett.

— Deixo-te nas mãos capazes de tua irmã.

Emmett lhe dirigiu um olhar dolorido, e Edward saiu da habitação.


	9. Chapter 9

n/t: Boa tarde povoooo! Tudo Bem? O que estão achando da história? Espero que estejam gostando... Vamos continuar com o esquema dos coments para eu postar um cap no fds ok? se tiverem 5 coments eu posto.

Bom, vamos descobrir o que o Edward fará com os nossos vickings?

Sem mais delongas... vamos ao cap!

bjos

* * *

Capitulo 9

Edward observou sua irmã que atravessava correndo o vestíbulo, espionava pela porta aberta, e depois se voltava com o cenho franzido e regressava correndo à escada, de onde tinha partido. Chamou-a antes que chegasse aos primeiros degraus. A menina regressou, mas não com tanta pressa, e se acercou à longa mesa em frente à qual ele estava sentado só tomando café da manhã. Ela já tinha comido com sua criada Udele.

Rosalie continuava irritada com Edward depois do incidente da véspera, e não desejava acompanhá-lo essa manhã, mas olhava do lugar em que se encontrava, inclinada sobre um dos feridos. Não era difícil perceber a relutância de Alice a aproximar-se de seu formidável irmão.

A reticência de Alice para ele era algo que rasgava o coração de Edward, e a culpa era sua; era o resultado de seu deplorável comportamento nesse primeiro ano depois da perda de tantos seres queridos durante a incursão viking. Alice era muito pequena para compreender o que ele sentia, por que se mostrava grosso com todos, e inclusive com ela. Esse ano começou a temer-lhe, e esse sentimento nunca desapareceu, apesar de que a tinha tratado com o cuidado mais afetuoso mal compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Durante esse período ela tinha concebido muitos temores: temor aos desconhecidos, às vozes muito estridentes, aos gestos de mau humor, e Edward se atribuía a culpa de tudo. Sabia que ela o amava. Ele era o primeiro em quem a menina procurava proteção quando se sentia ameaçada. Mas se mostrava tão terrivelmente tímida com ele, tão temerosa e com modos tão prudentes, como se sempre esperasse que ele a castigasse, ou algo pior. Na realidade, adotava a mesma atitude em frente a todos os homens, mas Edward se sentia profundamente ferido por esse comportamento.

— Tens medo de sair? – perguntou carinhosamente Edward, quando por fim ela se aproximou, com a cabeça inclinada.

— Não, somente desejava olhar os vikings. Udele me disse que eram todos maus, mas a mim me pareceram só homens feridos.

Espionou o rosto de seu irmão para observar sua reação ante estas palavras e se tranqüilizou quando viu que ele sorria.

— Não crês que podem ser homens maus feridos?

— Talvez. Mas de todos os modos não me pareceram tão maus. Um inclusive me sorriu, ou parece que sorriu. Edward, esses homens tão jovens podem ser realmente tão maus? Eu acreditava que os homens tinham que viver muito tempo no pecado e na perversidade para ser realmente maus.

— Esses homens não aproveitaram a influência de Deus para diminuir sua maldade, e por isso não importa quão jovens sejam.

— Udele disse que têm muitos deuses, e que isso também os faz mau.

— Não. Isso os converte unicamente em pagões que sacrificam aos deuses pagões. Temes-lhes?

— Sim – reconheceu ela com um gesto tímido.

Obedecendo a um impulso, Edward perguntou:

— Alice, que crês que deveria fazer com eles?

— Dizer-lhes que se vão.

— Para que possam regressar e atacar-nos novamente? Não posso permitir tal coisa.

— Então, converte-os em cristãos.

Edward sorriu ante a simplicidade da solução.

— Essa é tarefa do bom abade, não minha.

— Então, que farás com eles? Udele crê que os matarás.

Alice estremeceu ao pronunciar estas palavras.

— Eu disse que não o farias porque já não estão combatendo e tu não és capaz de matar um homem, salvo na batalha.

— Às vezes é necessário... – interrompeu-se, e mexeu a cabeça —. Não importa, pequena. Que te parece se os coloco para trabalhar na construção de nosso muro?

— Estariam dispostos a fazê-lo por nós?

— Creio que aceitarão, se oferecemos o incentivo apropriado – replicou ele.

— Queres dizer que não terão alternativas?

— Pequena, os prisioneiros raras vezes têm alternativa, e não esqueças que isso é o que eles são. Se tivessem ganhado a batalha e te tivessem levado a seu país, agora seria escrava. É inevitável que conosco corram a mesma sorte.

Pôs-se de pé, porque já estava ficando tarde, e se não estava decidido antes, agora tinha chegado a uma conclusão, depois de conversar com Alice.

— Uma advertência – acrescentou, acariciando os cabelos escuros da menina —. Enquanto estejam aqui, não te aproximes. São perigosos, e não importa se o parecem ou não. Quero que me prometas, Alice.

Alice assentiu, inquieta, e depois o viu sair do vestíbulo. Mal ele desapareceu da vista a menina subiu depressa ao primeiro andar, para informar à velha ranzinza, que era sua criada, que em definitivo os vikings não morreriam.

* * *

O sol estava alto quando ele saiu do vestíbulo e caminhou com passo firme para eles. Isabella tinha estado esperando esse momento, o mesmo que seus colegas, e se tinha dedicado a repassar seus motivos de aflição: que jamais reveria a seus pais, que agora nunca teria marido, ou filhos, ou inclusive nem sequer veria o dia seguinte. Tinha decidido que não morreria covardemente, mas na realidade não desejava em absoluto morrer.

Dois dos guardas se aproximaram de Edward para falar com ele, e depois continuaram caminhando com ele. O pequeno saxão Hunfrith tinha sido trocado no meio da noite, mas tinha regressado cedo de manhã para continuar molestando-os com descrições das torturas que podiam esperar. Acercou-se a Seth, e golpeou o pé nu do prisioneiro com o lado liso da espada que tinha desembainhado.

— Viking, meu senhor Edward quer falar – anunciou Hunfrith com gesto pomposo.

Isabella beliscou Seth para induzi-lo a pôr-se de pé, mas ele afastou a mão, num gesto de rejeição. Estava agachado, como os demais, disposto a atacar os saxões se tentassem separá-los para levá-los à tortura. Como tinha somente três homens frente a eles, não era provável que se tratasse disso; mas não desejava correr riscos.

Os olhos verdes do chefe dos saxões percorriam lentamente o grupo, como se o visse pela primeira vez. A diferença da véspera, sua expressão era inescrutável. Por suposto, a condição deplorável dos vencidos era mais evidente à luz do meio dia, e sem dúvida o saxão não acreditava que representassem uma ameaça para ele, pois se tivesse pensado tal coisa não teria se aproximado tanto. Sua despreocupação era quase um desafio.

Este saxão não tem medo, pensou Isabella quando seus olhos posaram sobre ela um instante e depois retornaram bruscamente. Ela baixou rapidamente o olhar, e sentiu um ingrato sobressalto no coração ao ver esses olhos claros. Temia que seu disfarce não enganasse esse homem.

Não voltou a levantar o olhar até que o ouviu falar, mas então sua inquietude se acentuou. Não tinha advertido que como estava presa a Seth, que era o único que podia falar com eles, estava demasiado próxima do objeto de atenção dos saxões. Arrastou-se rapidamente para ficar por trás de Seth e se agachou, de maneira que as largas costas de seu amigo a ocultassem.

O saxão estava olhando Seth.

— Disseram-me que falas nossa língua.

— Um pouco – reconheceu Seth.

— Quem é teu chefe?

— Está morto.

— O barco era seu?

— De seu pai.

— Teu nome?

— Seth Clearwater.

— Então, Seth, diga-me quem é teu novo chefe, porque sei que tereis elegido um.

Seth não respondeu, e por fim pediu:

— Fale mais lentamente.

Edward franziu impaciente o cenho.

— Teu novo chefe. Quem é?

Seth sorriu agora e gritou:

— Benjamin, põe-te de pé e apresenta-te ao saxão.

Isabella viu que seu primo se levantava inseguro, pois não tinha entendido nada da conversa até o momento em que Seth o chamou. Estava sobre o extremo oposto do grupo, mas tinha se aproximado dela durante a noite, e para consegui-lo tinha arrastado consigo três homens. Seus dois irmãos estavam mortos, mas ele não expressava sua dor; nisso, adotava a mesma atitude que Isabella. Como era o maior de todos os homens, e também o primo de Jasper, agora o consideravam logicamente o líder.

— Seu nome? – perguntou Edward enquanto olhava a Benjamin.

— Benjamin Swan – replicou Seth.

— Muito bem. Diz a Benjamin Swan que me convenceram de que devo mostrar-me clemente. Não posso permitir que partam, mas vos darei comida e refúgio se estiverem dispostos a servir-me. Preciso construir uma muralha de pedra ao redor deste povoado. Se preferirem não trabalhar, não receberam comida; é muito simples.

Em lugar de voltar a dizer ao saxão que repetisse lentamente suas palavras, Seth disse:

— Falar – e indicou a seus camaradas.

Edward assentiu.

— De acordo, fale.

Seth convocou aos homens, mas foi só uma desculpa para pôr Isabella no centro do grupo, onde ninguém pudesse vê-la falar.

— Pelos dentes de Thor! Isabella, que quis dizer-nos?

Ela sorria de orelha a orelha.

— Não pensa em matar-nos. No lugar, quer que construamos sua muralha de pedra.

— Não, não suarei por esse canalha!

— Em tal caso, morrerás de fome – replicou Isabella —. Suas condições são muito claras. Trabalhamos por nossa comida e o teto.

— Como escravos!

— Não sejais tontos! – disse ela —. Desse modo ganharemos tempo para fugir.

— Sim, e para curar-nos – interveio Benjamin —. Seth díga-o agora. Não tem razão que creia que alguns de nós não estamos ansiosos em aceitar suas condições.

Desta vez Seth se pôs de pé e chamou Edward.

— As correntes? – foi sua primeira pergunta.

— As conservareis. Não sou tão tonto para confiar em vocês.

Seth sorriu friamente, assentindo. O saxão era astuto, mas não sabia do que eram capazes os vikings curados, alimentados e decididos a fugir.


	10. Chapter 10

N/t: oi pessoal! Td bem? Nao postei ontem pq tive um problema mas aqui estou eu logo cedo pra vcs! E vamos para o capítulo mais aguardado...

Bjos

* * *

Capitulo 10

Uma anciã foi curar-lhes as feridas. Era uma mulher suja e desalinhada, e usava uma túnica estreita, de mangas longas, e sobre esta uma espécie de jaqueta sem mangas nem cinto, o que lhe conferia o aspecto de um saco. Caminhava muito erguida para sua idade, e disse que se chamava Eartha. Sua atitude era a de uma pessoa que viveu todos os anos que deseja, e portanto se mostra audaz e inclusive temerária, como se não lhe importassem as conseqüências de seus próprios atos.

Isabella a olhou divertida, e ao mesmo tempo com certa cautela. Viu-a abrir e pesquisar as feridas dos homens, indivíduos que eram como gigantes comparados com o corpo miúdo da anciã, e também a viu rir dos rosnados ou das palavras ásperas dos guerreiros. Estava prevenida porque sabia que Eartha chegaria a ela mesma, e iria querer ver a suposta ferida na cabeça. E Isabella não podia permitir.

Ademais, Isabella não se sentia de bom humor, por causa do calor, a que nenhum deles estava acostumado. Muitos dos homens se tinham despojado de grande parte de suas roupas, mas ainda que ela desejasse fazer o mesmo não se atrevia. Teria podido compadecer Eartha, que vestia duas túnicas, e sem dúvida uma anágua sob elas, mas ao que parece o calor não a molestava em absoluto. Por outra parte, era natural que os saxões estivessem acostumados ao clima.

Eartha terminou com Peter e se pôs de joelhos próxima de Isabella; deu-lhe a entender que a jovem devia dizer-lhe onde estava ferida, além da cabeça; supunha que tinha sido atingida várias vezes pelas armas dos saxões, em vista das muitas manchas de sangue que a cobriam. Isabella se limitou a mexer a cabeça. Por sua vez, Eartha estendeu a mão para a venda da cabeça. Isabella afastou de uma vez a mão, e recebeu por sua vez outro golpe. Quando Eartha tentou novamente tirar a bandagem, Isabella se pôs de pé, e se inclinou sobre a mulherzinha, com a esperança de que sua estatura dissuadisse à anciã. Não foi assim. Teve que prender as mãos de Eartha e sustentá-las firmemente para manter as mãos da mulher longe de sua cabeça. Então sentiu a ponta de uma espada que pressionava seu lado. Outros vikings se puseram de pé, e o guarda saxão que tinha ido em defesa de Eartha se afastou. Sentiu-se bastante intimidado para pedir imediatamente a ajuda de seus colegas.

Isabella gemeu, e viu a situação que tinha provocado, ainda que tudo isso fosse inevitável. Sete saxões corriam para eles com as espadas nuas. Isabella olhou hostil Eartha que se tinha mostrado tão obstinada, e depois a soltou; Seth fechou o caminho da anciã, e empurrou Isabella para trás.

Felizmente, os saxões vacilaram quando chegaram onde estavam os prisioneiros, pois viram que Eartha já não estava ameaçada.

— Que aconteceu? – perguntou Hunfrith.

— O jovem não me permite curar sua ferida – se queixou Eartha.

Hunfrith reclamou uma explicação a Seth que disse claramente:

— Está curando-se. Deixem-no em paz.

Hunfrith rosnou, e depois olhou severamente Eartha, que estava provocando problemas.

— Sim, se pode saltar como o fez, não precisa de teus cuidados, velha curandeira.

— É necessário mudar as vendas – insistiu eartha —. Estão ensangüentadas.

— Te disse que o deixes. Cura aos que querem curar-se. Deixa em paz o resto. – mas acrescentou, dirigindo-se a Seth: — Adverte teu amigo que daqui em diante mantenha as mãos quietas.

Era evidente que Hunfrith não estava disposto a continuar o assunto quando tantos vikings ansiavam ir em defesa do moço. Mas Eartha não parecia satisfeita, e se afastou dizendo que o moço parecia algo afeminado. Um dos saxões comentou que talvez essa fosse a razão pela qual os vikings o tinham levado, e todos se retiraram rindo entre eles.

As bochechas de Isabella enrubesceram ao ouvir a observação. Quando Seth a advertiu e perguntou a razão do rubor, ela mexeu a cabeça e se enrubesceu ainda mais. Seu único propósito era ironizá-la, e a reteve e fez questão de que se explicasse; na realidade, rara vez os vikings viam Isabella envergonhada. Mas ela afastou de uma vez a mão, sentou-se irritada e voltou às costas a Seth.

Nessa posição seu olhar se voltou para o vestíbulo da casa, e de repente viu que um homem os olhava de uma janela do andar de cima. A cara do observador estava na sombra, de modo que ela não sabia quem era; mas a incomodou saber que não só os guardas podiam vigiá-los. Sempre que tinha falado com Seth ou com os outros se tinha preocupado unicamente com a posição dos guardas. Teria que mostrar mais cuidado, sabendo que da casa outros podiam espioná-los.

Depois de que Eartha foi embora, foram alimentados, e os que tinham perdido as botas porque eram novas ou de boa qualidade, recuperaram-nas ainda que não pudessem colocá-las sobre as correntes. Corrigiu-se essa situação mais tarde, quando chegou o ferreiro.

Tiraram-lhes os anéis de ferro dos tornozelos e os substituíram com outros novos, os anéis dos dois tornozelos estavam unidos permanentemente por uma corrente curta. Cada anel tinha uma fechadura que permitia abri-los. Por detrás, um círculo de ferro preso ao anel permitia passar uma corrente mais longa. Esta corrente tinha só sete ou oito metros de comprimento, e uma vez que unia a todos os homens e que se fechava pelos extremos, o círculo ao redor do alto poste era bem mais estreito, e as posturas que eles podiam adotar eram muito limitadas.

Isabella se irritou em vista desta nova precaução. Supunha que a corrente longa seria retirada quando os levassem para trabalhar, mas a corrente curta entre os tornozelos permitiria dar no máximo passos curtos, e certamente sem pressa. Todos tropeçariam e cairiam enquanto se acostumavam a avançar dando passos. Era degradante, mas provavelmente essa era a intenção exata dos saxões.

Como o resto, Isabella tinha recuperado suas roupas, entretanto tinham tirado o revestimento de pele. Mas pelo menos as botas impediam que os ferros magoassem a pele nua. De todo modo, os anéis se ajustavam muito, e sem dúvida com o tempo atravessariam as botas de couro macio. Como os tornozelos de Isabella eram bem mais delgados do que os do resto, o ferreiro teve que ir procurar um par especial de anéis para ela; eram bem menores, e a jovem supôs que estavam destinados a um varão de menor estatura do que ela mesma.

Nessa noite choveu, e como estavam à intempérie, o dilúvio os molestou profundamente. Isabella estava especialmente incômoda, pois tentou sem resultado evitar que sua bandagem ensangüentada perdesse as manchas. Finalmente, Seth começou a rir ante seus esforços, e a ajudou protegendo-lhe a cabeça com seus próprios braços, e deitando-se parcialmente sobre ela. Deste modo a bandagem se manteve seca, mas em geral a noite foi muito incômoda.

De sua janela, Edward observou a cena do pátio. Viu que o moço protestava quando o viking se jogava em cima, e que tratava de afastar Seth, e que este lhe palmeava o traseiro e dizia algo no ouvido e depois cobria com os braços a cabeça do moço. Depois, permaneceram quietos o mesmo que os demais. Os guardas tinham armado um refúgio para protegê-los da chuva. O resto do pátio, cada vez mais lodoso, estava em silêncio.

— Quem atacou Eartha?

Edward olhou distraído Rosalie. Ela tinha se aproximado da janela, depois de guardar as peças de marfim do jogo com o qual se tinham entretido um momento antes.

— O viking não a atacou. Limitou-se a recusar os cuidados da anciã.

— Mas ela disse...

— Rosalie, vi tudo, e a velha exagera seu relato.

— Se ele me tivesse posto a mão em cima, confio que não o terias tomado tão de brincadeira – murmurou Rosalie.

— Efetivamente – disse Edward sorrindo.

— Qual é?

— Agora não podes vê-lo.

— Emmett disse que quem o feriu era só um rapaz, é o mesmo?

— Sim, o mais jovem.

— Se viste que punha a mão sobre Eartha, deveria flagelá-lo.

— Muitos estavam dispostos a brigar por ele. Só teríamos conseguido ter mais feridos.

— Imagino – interveio ela, ainda que com relutância — não poderão construir nosso muro se morrem todos. O muro é mais importante. São poucos e é possível controlá-los, mas os dinamarqueses são muitos.

Edward sorriu.

— Vejo que Emmett te convenceu de que são necessários.

— Tu os terias matado a todos – recordou Rosalie com uma expressão altiva que provocou o sorriso de Edward — pelo menos, ele entendeu que seriam mais úteis se conservavam a vida.

— Não é hora de ires ver Emmett? – Edward formulou intencionalmente a sugestão.

Rosalie estalou a língua, indignada.

— Poderias ter-me ordenado simplesmente que fosse embora.

— Não sou tão grosseiro – replicou Edward com inocência, enquanto a empurrava para a porta.

* * *

Edward se colocava com freqüência em frente à janela, para vigiar o trabalho dos vikings. Que se sentisse incomodado, exceto quando podia vê-los, era um sinal de que ainda não tinha aceitado essa presença em Cullen. Não apoiava a idéia de usá-los para construir o muro com o mesmo entusiasmo que demonstravam Emmett e Lyman, pois se propunha enfrentar aos dinamarqueses na fronteira de Wessex quando chegasse o momento de combatê-los outra vez, e duvidava que conseguissem avançar tanto que ameaçassem a Cullen.

Mas como o rei Garret desejava que se fortificassem os povoados, e já que dispunham de muita pedra, trazida das antigas ruínas romanas, tinha aceitado a construção de uma muralha, à margem de que precisassem ou não. E os vikings já tinham empilhado as pedras que os servos tinham carregado ao largo de vários meses; e mal tinha feito numa semana.

— Primo, Alice me disse que este é agora um de teus costumes.

Edward se voltou bruscamente e viu Emmett na porta.

— Convém que já estejas levantado?

Emmett gemeu.

— Também tu me repreendes. Já estou farto das atenções das mulheres.

Edward sorriu ao jovem, e este caminhou lentamente para a janela aberta, e se deteve junto a seu primo.

— Bem vinda é sua companhia, pois vejo que penso demasiado a respeito do passado quando estou só. Mas por Deus! Não posso evitar o pressentimento de que tentarão algo agora que quase todos estão curados, e por isso estou aqui vigiando-os. Só dois deles ainda são incapazes de transportar facilmente pedras.

Emmett assomou à janela, e assobiou baixo quando viu o que tinha no pátio.

— Então é verdade! Já precisamos de mais pedras.

— Sim – reconheceu Edward de má vontade —. Precisam-se só de dois para levantar as pedras maiores, as que requeriam cinco servos. No mesmo tempo, os servos ainda não concluíram o refúgio que ordenei construir para os vikings junto ao depósito. Passarão outros dias antes que seja possível encerrá-los ali durante a noite. Quando chegue esse momento, não precisaremos destinar tantos homens a vigiá-los. Ao menos de noite.

— Edward, preocupas-te demasiado. Que podem fazer, presos como estão?

— Só precisa de um machado forte para quebrar essas correntes. Um deles com as mãos nuas poderiam destroçar a dois de meus homens antes que um terceiro desembainhe a espada. E os tontos seguem aproximando-se deles, apesar de que adverti que se mantivessem longe. Se os vikings estão decididos a recuperar a liberdade, e não duvido de que o estão mais cedo ou mais tarde farão a tentativa, e então muitos morrerão.

— Queima sua nave e informa-lhes que já não podem fugir por mar – propôs Emmett.

Edward emitiu um rosnado.

— Surpreende-me que ninguém te tenha dito que isso já se fez.

— Então, precisas de algo que os induza a mostrar-se submissos – replicou Emmett.

— Sim, mas o que?

— Poderias separar deles o chefe. Se crerem que o matarás ao primeiro sinal de fuga.

— Não, Emmett. Já pensei nisso, mas afirmam que o chefe que os trouxe aqui já está morto. O que queimei é o barco do pai.

— Dizem que morreu? – Emmett franziu pensativo o cenho. — e se isso não for verdade?

— Que dizes? – perguntou Edward.

— Se fosse um deles não o diriam pois que se arriscariam a perdê-lo por causa do que eu sugeri

— Santo deus, não tinha pensado nisso. – mas Edward franziu o cenho. – Não. O único a quem protegem realmente é o rapaz. Protegem-no como se fosse um menino pequeno.

A princípio Edward tinha pensado que o moço era simplesmente o irmão de Seth, e que por isso o homem mais corpulento o protegia. Mas quando os prisioneiros começaram a trabalhar no muro, pareceu que todos se ocupavam do jovem, e impediam que os guardas o perseguissem, e evitavam que carregasse as pedras mais pesadas, e ofereciam as mais leves; dois ou mais deles corriam a ajudar-lhe sempre que caía. No entanto, era o mais sujo de todos, pois nunca utilizava a água que os saxões davam para lavar-se. Ainda assim, mimavam-no.

— Não será o líder? – disse Emmett, e prendeu o olhar no jovem, sentado junto ao muro baixo, enquanto outros homens acomodavam as últimas pedras, seguindo as instruções de Lyman.

— Está louco, primo? É só um rapaz. É verdade que todos são jovens, mas ele é o de menor idade.

— Mas se o pai forneceu o barco, todos estão obrigados a acatar as ordens do homem a quem ele eleja.

Edward olhou seu primo com expressão sombria. Era possível? Seu próprio rei tinha menos anos que Edward, mas Garret tinha desempenhado a função de segundo chefe desde que tinha dezesseis anos. No pátio se encontrava um jovem noviço que ainda precisava de proteção. Ainda que esse jovem noviço era o mesmo que tinha ferido Emmett, e Emmett era um guerreiro tão veterano como Edward. E agora que pensava, todos os vikings se detinham quando os saxões fixavam a atenção no rapaz, quase como se esperassem, dispostos a ir em defesa do jovenzinho em caso de necessidade.

— Creio que é hora de que mantenha outra conversa com Seth – disse secamente Edward.

— Quem é Seth?

Edward assinalou.

— Esse, o mesmo que acaba de chamar o rapaz. É o único que entende nossa língua, ainda que não muito bem. – observou Emmett.

— Segundo parece, Lyman terminou por hoje com eles – observou Emmett.

— Sim, amanhã os levará às ruínas com as carroças, em procura de mais pedras, o que significa que devo utilizar mais homens para vigiá-los.

Ambos observaram um momento enquanto os guardas se aproximavam dos vikings, e os obrigavam a regressar ao poste. Edward se afastou da janela, mas o deteve o grito de Emmett.

— Creio que tens dificuldades.

Edward se voltou bruscamente. Viu que um dos vikings tinha caído, e Hunfrith o chutava com a bota. Não precisou adivinhar quem era esse viking, pois o grupo inteiro se tinha detido. Seth gritou algo a Hunfrith, e de repente Hunfrith vacilou e caiu sentado.

O moço se pôs de pé, e limpou o pó das mãos, e os vikings riram estrondosamente e continuaram seu caminho.

— Adverti a esse tonto que os deixasse em paz – disse Edward entre os dentes apertados —. Tem sorte de que não o tenham desarmado enquanto estava no solo.

— Por Deus – exclamou Emmett — Se prepara para atacar o moço!

Edward também tinha visto a Hunfrith que se levantava com a espada na mão, mas já saía correndo da habitação e descia a escada. De todo modo, quando chegou ao pátio o dano estava feito. Um dos guardas tinha pedido ajuda e os arqueiros rodearam o grupo a distância segura. Três dos guardas ameaçaram a Benjamin, que tinha agarrado a Hunfrith e parecia disposto a quebrar-lhe as costas, apesar de que o viking não exercia excessiva pressão nesse momento.

Seth falava baixinho a Benjamin. Não tinha sinais do moço, até que Edward finalmente viu que espiava acima dos ombros dos que estavam em frente a ele. Tinha sido posto no centro do grupo.

— Seth, diga que deixe meu homem, ou terei que o matar – advertiu Edward com voz pausada, de maneira que o homem pudesse entender. Estava olhando a Benjamin, que a sua vez o olhava sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento —. Diga-o agora, Seth.

— Disse – replicou o viking, e depois tratou de explicar — Primo de Benjamin. Não atacar primo de Benjamin.

Os olhos de Edward se voltaram agora para Seth.

— Ele é primo do rapaz.

— Sim.

— Então, que és tu dele?

— Amigo.

— Seth, o moço é o chefe?

Seth se surpreendeu ante a pergunta e depois sorriu e a repetiu ante seus camaradas, e muitos começaram a rir. Pelo menos, o riso suavizou a tensão. Inclusive Benjamin sorriu e deixou cair ao sufocado Hunfrith. Edward recolheu o pequeno saxão prendendo-lhe a túnica, e o afastou dos vikings.

A espada de Hunfrith jazia no pó, entre Edward e Benjamin. Edward também a alçou, e fincou a ponta no solo, de um modo que não implicava ameaça.

— Temos um problema, Seth – disse calmamente —. Não posso permitir que ataquem meus homens.

— Ataque de Hunfrith.

— Sim, sei disso – admitiu Edward —. Creio que sua dignidade sofreu.

— Fez cair de propósito... O golpe... Merecido – replicou enojado Seth.

Edward dedicou um momento a assimilar a informação.

— Efetivamente, deu um pontapé no moço, e talvez mereceu que o derrubassem. Mas o moço está causando muitas dificuldades e talvez não vale a pena conservá-lo com vida.

— Não.

— Não? Talvez se o separo do resto do grupo e encomendo tarefas mais fáceis.

— Não!

As sobrancelhas escuras de Edward se uniram num gesto preocupado ao ouvir isto.

— Chama o moço. E que ele decida.

— É mudo.

— Isso me disse. Mas te entende bastante não é verdade? Tenho visto que falas com ele com freqüência. Chama-o, Seth.

O loiro Seth fingiu ignorância esta vez, e manteve fechada a boca. Edward decidiu surpreender ao resto antes que Seth lhes explicasse o que se tinha falado. Separou os vikings que tinha na frente, segurou o ombro do rapaz e o afastou do grupo. Benjamin avançou para recuperar o jovem, mas se deteve quando Edward apoiou a ponta da espada contra o pescoço do moço.

Edward olhou nos olhos de Seth, na cara uma expressão de cólera.

— Creio que me mentiste a respeito deste. Agora, diga-me quem é!

Seth não disse nada. Aproximaram-se outros guardas, e uma longa lança o afastou de Edward. Outros obrigaram a retroceder ao resto do grupo.

— Precisas um incentivo para afrouxar-te a língua?

Perdeu a paciência quando viu que Seth também não respondia. Começou a arrastar o moço até o poste dos prisioneiros. Quando o moço caiu por causa do passo excessivamente rápido, Edward o levantou bruscamente, e ao mesmo tempo deu ordens a seus homens. Quando chegaram ao poste, empurrou contra ele o jovem, prendeu suas mãos, aplicou-as contra a madeira do poste e as sustentou firmemente até que um dos homens as atou com uma corda curta.

Afastou-se do poste, e olhou Seth, que tinha ficado para trás. Outros vikings gritavam, mas Seth mantinha a boca bem fechada, enquanto os olhos azuis mostravam uma expressão hostil. Talvez Seth acreditasse que Edward se propunha unicamente manter amarrado o moço? Mas logo tiraria da cabeça essa idéia.

Edward estava de pé por trás do moço, e suas próprias costas impediam que os prisioneiros vissem o poste. Retirou a adaga e cortou pelo centro o grosso colete de pele do moço. A túnica de couro que estava embaixo formava uma coberta tão tensa que Edward compreendeu que provavelmente tinha ferido a pele do prisioneiro quando a faca deslizou de cima para baixo; mas não se ouviu uma só voz de protesto.

Viu então a pele branca e suave, e Edward franziu o cenho. Não tinha músculos sólidos destinados a receber a carícia do chicote. E efetivamente, tinha cortado a suave pele do moço. Um delgado fio carmim corria desde as omoplatas até a cintura. Em realidade, dispunha-se a ordenar que castigassem com o chicote a um menino... Se Seth não se decidia de uma vez a dizer a verdade.

Edward se afastou para o lado, de maneira que todos pudessem ver o que tinha feito. Seth gritou:

— Não! – e afastou a lança que o ameaçava, e tratou de avançar para Edward. Benjamin arrancou uma lança das mãos de um guarda e com ela derrubou a dois homens, e depois desafiou os saxões que a arrebatassem, e também ele caminhou enfurecido para o poste.

Edward chamou a atenção dos vikings e todos se imobilizaram porque viram que a adaga pressionava as costas suaves e brancas.

— A verdade, Seth.

— É ninguém! Um moço! – insistiu o viking.

Waite trouxe o chicote. Seth gritou de novo:

— Não! – e começou a dizer outra coisa, mas o rapaz estava movendo violentamente a cabeça para diante e para trás. E Seth guardou silêncio. Edward se irritou profundamente. Ainda que não dizia uma palavra, os desejos do rapaz prevaleciam.

— Vocês são estúpidos – exclamou Edward e rodeou o poste, e agora podia ver a cara do moço, e aos vikings silenciosos — tu sofrerás não ele. Não podes falar-me, mas eu conseguirei que confesse que é o chefe. É evidente. Desejo a confirmação.

Não esperava resposta de um mudo, e também não acreditou que entendesse suas palavras. Estava encolerizado porque esses vikings o obrigavam a continuar com isso, e se enraiveceu ainda mais quando esses bonitos olhos claros o olharam durante um brevíssimo segundo, antes que a cabeça se inclinasse de maneira que já não pôde continuar vendo o rosto. Maldição! Era precisamente o que teria feito uma mulher. Em realidade, muitas coisas do moço evocavam feminilidade. Se não tivesse sabido que era impossível, tivesse-se sentido tentado de arrancar-lhe a frente da túnica só para assegurar-se de que suas presunções careciam de fundamento. Tinha conhecido outros rapazes de pestanas longas, olhos bonitos e pele suave, até que passavam essa etapa da vida e se convertiam em homens. Este não tinha chegado ainda a essa idade.

Edward ordenou a Waite que começasse. Caiu o chicote, e o rapaz emitiu um fundo suspiro. Não teve outros sons no pátio silencioso. Seth calou, e todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam tensos. Edward assentiu de novo.

Desta vez o corpo alto e esbelto chocou contra o poste e depois quicou todo ao longo dos braços. A túnica de couro aberta começou a deslizar-se sobre os braços. O moço se apressou a apertar o corpo novamente contra o poste, sem a ajuda do chicote, mas não antes que um pedaço de tela branca se deslizasse sob a túnica.

Edward se inclinou para recolher o lenço que parecia uma venda, exceto que não tinha manchas de sangue. Tinha um no sobre um extremo, e o corte onde ele tinha usado a adaga. Duas entradas redondas se desenhavam no lenço.

— Não, não posso crer!

Desviou o olhar para a cabeça inclinada, e estendeu a mão e após prender a mão do rapaz puxou a túnica e de uma vez a arrancou. Conteve a respiração, e depois amaldiçoou com violência ao ver à prova que convertia ao moço numa mulher. A outra mão se aproximou à cabeça do prisioneiro e arrancou a bandagem, e Edward amaldiçoou outra vez quando uma longa trança dourada desceu sobre as costas.

Dos prisioneiros surgiu um gemido coletivo, mas ela não tinha emitido um só som, e não tinha uma lágrima nos olhos que o olhavam fixamente. Que classe de mulher era essa que não apelava a seu sexo para salvar-se do chicote? Ou talvez ela não soubesse que Edward não era homem de flagelar uma mulher?

Cortou as amarras das mãos, e ela imediatamente recolheu a túnica para cobrir-se. Mal fez isso, Edward segurou a mão e a levou onde estava o esgotado Seth.

— De maneira que é um moço? De maneira que não é ninguém? E permitiste que a castigasse com o chicote! Para ocultar o que? Que é uma mulher? Por quê? – perguntou curioso Edward.

— Para proteger-me – respondeu Isabella.

Edward voltou para ela o olhar mas Isabella não se intimidou.

— Também não és muda, e és outra que compreende nossa língua! Por Deus, me dirás por que não abriste a boca para deter o castigo?

— Para proteger-me da violação dos saxões – disse ela com simplicidade.

Ele riu cruelmente ao ouvir isto.

— És muito alta para inspirar desejos a meus homens, ou não sabia? E também não é uma tentação em qualquer outro sentido.

A cólera de Edward o induziu a pronunciar essas palavras, mas de todo modo ela se sentiu ferida.

— E agora, o que farás comigo? – atreveu-se a perguntar.

Edward a olhou irritado, porque parecia que ela não fazia caso de seus insultos.

— De agora em diante, servirás na casa. Como te tratem dependerá de tua conduta. Entendes?

— Sim.

— Então, explica a tua gente.

Isabella olhou Seth e Benjamin, que se tinham aproximado.

— quer ter-me como refém em sua casa, para garantir o comportamento de nossos homens. Isso não deve afetar as decisões que vocês adotem. Tendes que me prometer que se apresenta a oportunidade, vos fugireis. Se um só de vocês pode chegar em casa, conseguireis que meu pai venha procurar-me.

— Mas te matará se fugimos.

— Está bravo agora porque castigou uma mulher. Não me matará.

Benjamin assentiu sabiamente.

— Em tal caso, chegaremos aos dinamarqueses do norte, se nos oferece a oportunidade. Eles terão barcos que nos permitirão chegar às terras setentrionais.

— Certo. E eu vos contarei como estou. Se posso. De todo modo não se preocupem por mim.

— É suficiente! – disse Edward, e a empurrou para Waite — leva-a para dentro, e que as mulheres a banhem. – enquanto Isabella se afastava, pôde ver os vergões vermelhos nas costas, um salpicado de gotas de sangue, e finalmente conseguiu controlar-se para falar a Seth. – sei que vos disse mais do que eu lhe ordenei. E agora, eu vos digo o seguinte: a primeira vez que tenteis escapar ou ferir um de meus homens, conseguirei que ela deseje estar morta. E não faço ameaças vazias.


	11. Chapter 11

N/t: olá povooo, não sei se vocês sabem

mas eu estou na faculdade, e fim de semestre é FODA! Entao os caps d quinta não são certeza pras proximas duas ou tres semanas pq tenho prova quase todos os dias e tenho que estudar. Se der, faço que nem hoje e posto no fds.

bom, vamos ao cap? Espero que gostem!

* * *

Capitulo 11

Isabella se sentiu estranha e fora de lugar quando entrou na casa saxã. O salão que encontrou era longo e maior que o de seu pai, mas ela sabia que tinha que ser assim numa construção tão espaçosa. Em sua casa não tinha um andar diretamente sobre o salão, e portanto parecia uma enorme caverna de pedra, tão fria no inverno que a família preferia passar as noites na área dedicada à cozinha, mais protegida do que o resto. Este salão, efetivamente, tinha um andar em cima, mas ainda assim o teto era bastante alto.

Ademais, o lugar destinado à cozinha não estava separado, como na casa de Isabella, um detalhe em que seu avô tinha insistido porque a fumaça o incomodava muito. Aqui se cozinhava numa grande lareira de pedra que ocupava quase a metade do comprimento da parede do fundo, do lado direito, com a escada do lado oposto. Tinha outra lareira de pedra, igualmente longa, no centro da parede da direita, mas esta estava fria e vazia, porque sem dúvida não se utilizava durante os meses de verão. A pedra chegava até o teto, sobre os dutos, e a tinham utilizado também uns poucos metros na base do salão, bem como ao redor das altas portas de entrada.

O chão era de madeira e soou oco quando Isabella caminhou sobre ele; isso a levou a pensar que abaixo podia ter uma espécie de porão. Um delgado tapete quadrado do tipo que Carlisle tinha encontrado no leste cobria uma pequena parte do solo, frente a duas largas janelas que se abriam na frente do salão, e também à direita. O mobiliário estava integrado por cadeiras e banquinhos, e também tinha teares e um bastidor com uma tapeçaria. Era um canto sem dúvida reservado às mulheres, confirmaram isso três que estavam trabalhando.

Todas as janelas e as portas estavam abertas e permitiam a passagem da luz e a morna brisa. Frente ao setor das mulheres, e outra vez adiante das janelas, mas mais para o centro do salão, tinha um grande barril de cerveja com uma torneira. Viu bancos e cadeiras ao redor do barril, bem como várias mesinhas com as peças de diferentes jogos.

Observou uma série de ferramentas, e outra mesa longa coberta de armas, banquetas e inclusive cumbucas de madeira, todos em diferentes estados de realização. Um homem estava de pé frente à mesa, e manipulava finas tiras de couro ao redor do cabo de um chicote. Isabella se encolheu, e de repente sentiu mais intensamente a dor nas costas.

Tinha sete mulheres no salão, e todas interromperam o que estavam fazendo quando Waite entrou com Isabella. A combinação da roupa masculina de Isabella, a metade rasgado e pendurando, e sua altura, que a levava a ultrapassar em quinze centímetros ou mais a todas as mulheres que estavam ali, determinaram que Isabella se sentisse muito estranha. As mulheres estavam cobertas desde o pescoço até os pés por túnicas de manga longa, e umas poucas inclusive usavam véus para ocultar também os cabelos, e no lugar disso ela tinha os braços nus e, desafortunadamente, também as costas. Se as via limpas, no lugar disso, Isabella estava muito suja, por causa da terra e o lodo que intencionalmente tinha utilizado para dissimular sua pele suave.

Uma mulher, melhor vestida do que as outras levantou-se do assento e fechou o caminho de Waite. Sua túnica celeste estava bordada nas bordas, e inclusive nos extremos das largas mangas; ademais, o cinto que usava revelava um corpo minúsculo. Os cabelos de cor dourada formavam um conjunto de tranças. Tinha os olhos celestes, muito luminosos, parecidos com os do homem a quem Isabella tinha tentado matar.

— Como te atreves a trazê-lo aqui? – perguntou a mulher a Waite depois de avançar uns passos, mas mantendo sempre a distância entre eles.

— Senhora, é uma mulher, e lorde Edward ordena que as mulheres a banhem.

— Uma mulher! – exclamou a dama, e se aproximou mais, e seu olhar passou da cabeça de Isabella à corrente que ainda lhe sujeitava os pés. Mexeu a cabeça. – Não, não é possível.

Waite segurou a longa trança de Isabella e a deixou cair sobre o ombro da jovem, de maneira que a dama a visse.

— Lorde Edward ordenou flagelá-la, e isso o levou a descobrir o engano. – com um gesto brusco fez Isabella girar. – estas não são as costas de um homem.

— Umas costas lisas e os cabelos longos não fazem uma mulher.

— Meu senhor se assegurou de outro modo, e você o verá por si mesma quando a banhem.

A dama emitiu uma exclamação de desgosto.

— E que fazemos com ela depois de banhá-la?

Waite encolheu os ombros.

— Senhora, obriguem-na a trabalhar no que lhes pareça conveniente. Permanecerá na casa.

— Propõe-se utilizá-la...

— Sem dúvida! – replicou a mulher —. Do mesmo modo que seguramente esses vikings a usaram!

— Talvez também isso – sorriu Waite —. Mas sobretudo nos interessa como refém.

— Está bem. – a mulher emitiu um suspiro paciente. – Envia a alguém com a chave para tirar-lhe esses ferros, se devemos lavá-la bem. Mas leva-a primeiro à sala de banhos e que dois homens a vigiem até que eu indique às demais mulheres o que devem fazer. Não as agradará isto mais do que a mim.

Isabella ficou ao cuidado de Uland e Aldous, ainda que não soubesse muito bem quem era quem, pois Waite se tinha limitado simplesmente a gritar os nomes ao passar pelo salão. A pequena sala de banhos estava, em parte, sob a escada, e tinha uma porta que conduzia diretamente ao pátio do fundo; do poço que tinha ali podia extrair-se água. A outra porta estava sob a escada, próxima da cozinha. Dentro tinha uma banheira de madeira, que no máximo tinha espaço para uma pessoa, como a que usava na sala de banhos de Charlie, o tio de Isabella. Ao que parece, os saxões não compartilhavam os banhos.

Isabella supôs que os dois homens eram criados, e não fez caso. Ambos eram de escassa estatura e pele escura; um era velho, o outro jovem, talvez eram pai e filho. Olharam-na temerosos, como se soubessem que teriam dificuldades para detê-la se ela tentasse fugir.

Isabella não pensava nada desse tipo. Ansiava muito por esse banho, já que não tinha que dissimular sua feminilidade. A sujeira que tinha suportado sobre sua pessoa até esse momento tinha posto a dura prova sua resistência. Provavelmente teria rogado por esse banho se não tivessem ordenado.

O ferreiro foi retirar os ferros, mas não se os levou consigo. Isabella se sentou imediatamente num banco para tirar as botas e vistoriar seus próprios tornozelos. Tinha a pele irritada, mas não ferida. Curar-se-ia muito cedo se podia prescindir desses terríveis aros.

Isabella permaneceu no lugar em que estava, ocupada em destrançar seus cabelos, e uma fileira de jovenzinhos começou a extrair baldes de água. Não pareceu que se molestassem em esquentá-la para ela, pois a banheira já estava quase cheia. De todo modo Isabella não se preocupou, pois estava acostumada a nadar na água fria.

Quando cinco mulheres se reuniram no quartinho, sem contar à dama que permaneceu na porta, Isabella finalmente se irritou e se pôs de pé.

— Senhora, posso lavar-me sozinha.

— Deus seja louvado, e eu que pensei que teria muita dificuldade para conseguir que entendesse.

— Entendo perfeitamente. Devo banhar-me. O farei de boa vontade, mas não preciso de ajuda.

— Então, não entendes nada. A ordem de Edward é que as mulheres te lavem, e isso farão.

Isabella não era uma pessoa disposta a fazer questão de um assunto tão secundário. E também não repensou na questão depois de ter aceitado a ordem. Encolheu os ombros, esperando que os homens saíssem do quarto. Como não o fizeram, e as mulheres começaram a aproximar-se para tirar-lhe as roupas, ela as empurrou com tanta força que duas caíram no solo, e proferiram gritos.

— Escute, senhora – Isabella teve que gritar para impor-se ao clamor das duas quedas —, permitirei que suas mulheres me lavem, mas não na frente dos homens.

— Como te atreves a dizer-me o que permitirás? Estão aqui para proteger de ti a minhas mulheres, pois não podem confiar em ti se estás só com mulheres indefesas.

Isabella quase riu ao ouvir isso. Cinco mulheres, seis contando à senhora, e diziam que careciam de defesas contra uma. No entanto, assim devia ser, já que faziam questão de despi-la frente aos servos. E se as mulheres lhe temiam tanto, talvez valesse a pena assustá-las um pouco.

Assinalou com o dedo os dois homens, que a olhavam com os olhos muito grandes, ante a perspectiva de verem-se obrigados a submetê-la.

— Eles que precisarão de proteção se não partirem.

A dama emitiu uma exclamação de cólera e começou a dar ordens. Isabella alçou o banco sobre o qual tinha estado sentada e o jogou sobre os dois homens.

Edward ouviu os gritos e exclamações quando se aproximou do salão. Entrou a tempo de ver a Uland expulso literalmente da sala de banhos. Aldous saiu aos tropeções imediatamente depois, desaprumou-se sobre o homem mais jovem e ficou estendido no solo. Quando Edward chegou ao quartinho tudo estava bem mais calmo, ainda que Rosalie continuasse emitindo gritos de cólera.

— Que demônios sucede aqui? – rugiu Edward.

— Não nos permite banhá-la!

— Diga por que, senhora – conseguiu dizer Isabella.

Estava estendida no solo e quatro mulheres se tinham sentado sobre ela. Tinham-na atacado por detrás no momento mesmo em que expulsava da habitação o velho. Depois de jogá-la no solo, tinham-na prendido imediatamente. Isabella mal podia respirar, porque tinha uma sobre o peito e a outra sobre o estômago.

— Rosalie, pelo suspiro de Deus! – rugiu Edward — Te ordeno fazer uma coisa simples e o convertes num desastre.

— Ela começou! – protestou Rosalie — Não quis permitir que a despissem. Vive só, noite e dia com dúzias de homens, e agora se mostra pudica na frente de dois servos.

— Ordenei que as mulheres a banhassem. Não disse nada da presença de homens.

— Mas Edward, é uma viking! Não pretenderás que estejamos sozinhas com ela.

— Pelo suspiro de Deus, nada mais é do que uma mulher!

— Não parece uma mulher. Não atua como uma mulher. E atacou com um banco esses dois covardes! E pretendes que esteja sozinha conosco?

— Saiam daí! – rosnou Edward às mulheres enquanto se aproximava de Isabella. Quanto ela ficou livre a ajudou a levantar-se — Mulher, provoca mais dificuldades, e me ocuparei pessoalmente de ti. E não te agradará.

— Estava disposta a receber o banho, e inclusive me alegrava.

Edward franziu o cenho ante a serena resposta.

— Então, toma-o – disse e ordenou à mulher mais anciã que estava na habitação: — Eda traga a minha câmara quando tenhais terminado.

— Edward! – protestou Rosalie.

— O que? – perguntou ele.

— Não quererás...

— Rosalie, proponho-me a interrogá-la, e isso não te concerne. Agora, continua trabalhando em tuas coisas. Não precisam de você para supervisionar o banho desta mulher.

Rosalie enrubesceu as bochechas quando saiu dali. Edward não estava de humor para aplacá-la. Que coisa tão ridícula! Não podia organizar um simples banho sem provocar escândalo.

* * *

Emmett continuava esperando Edward na câmara do primeiro andar, e ainda estava de pé em frente à janela, no lugar onde seu primo o tinha deixado.

— Viste tudo? – perguntou Edward.

— Sim, ainda que não pude ouvir o que se disse – explicou Emmett. Acrescentou com expressão de curiosidade: — Vi o que me pareceu ver quando arrancaste a túnica?

Edward emitiu um rosnado.

— Esse rapaz tinha um formoso par de seios.

Emmett começou a rir ante a expressão de Edward, mas depois enrubesceu.

— Já era bastante grave que me ferisse um jovenzinho. Mas, uma mulher!

— Console-se, Emmett. Acaba de tirar voando da sala de banhos dois servos. Não se parece com as mulheres que conhecemos.

— Talvez. É muito alta para ser mulher, tão alta que até aqui nos enganou.

— Mas, por que terão trazido uma mulher numa incursão de guerra? – perguntou Edward.

Emmett encolheu os ombros.

— Por que não? Para atender as suas necessidades no barco. Ela foi tardiamente ao combate. Imagino que a deixaram na nave, mas viu dali o encontro e quis ajudar. Depois de tudo, se os vikings pereciam, ela ficaria só. Não me estranha que tenha lutado tão ferozmente com eles.

— Sim. E estava disposta a suportar o chicote antes de revelar sua condição de mulher. Disse que era para defender-se da violação dos saxãos. – riu com dureza. – Os homens são homens. Por que uma prostituta tem que temer os homens de outra raça?

— Talvez queira ser fiel a sua própria gente, e deteste deitar com o inimigo.

— Imagino que é assim. Agora compreendo por que eles se esforçaram tanto com o fim de ocultar o sexo desta moça. Em pouco tempo mais os teríamos encerrado com ela durante a noite. Pelo suspiro de Deus, não entendo o que vêem numa mulher tão corpulenta e masculina.


	12. Chapter 12

n/t: Olá povoooo! Desculpa a demora mas estava em final de semestre na facul. Agra estou de férias e vou postar pra vcs como de costume ok?

Hj vou postar mais 2 caps para compensar ok?

bjos e espero que gostem

* * *

Capitulo 12

A imagem que Isabella tinha de sua aventura convertida em desastre mudou bruscamente no dia em que ingressou pela primeira vez em Cullen. Já não se tratava só de preocupar-se em manter a boca fechada e ocultar seus cabelos. Enfrentava o problema que tinha tratado de evitar antes: como a tratariam esses saxões em vista de sua condição de mulher? A detestariam por causa de sua estatura e pelo fato de que era uma inimiga? Ou a considerariam tão desejável como sucedia com os homens de seu próprio país?

O senhor saxão tinha dito que ela não representava uma tentação para seus homens. Se essa era sua opinião, Isabella podia supor que um homem não desejaria fazer amor com uma mulher que era mais alta do que ele, porque com ele se sentiria inferior, menos capaz de exercer o controle da situação. Muito bem, isso criava uma situação segura, salvo no caso de dois dos homens que tinha visto nesse lugar. Um era o guerreiro a quem tinha tentado matar. O outro era o próprio senhor do lugar.

Isabella tinha sentimentos contraditórios em relação a lorde Edward. Tinha-o visto pouco durante a última semana, e quando teve a oportunidade de vê-lo tinha evitado olhá-lo diretamente. Mas também não podia esquecer a primeira impressão que tinha tido. Parecia um jovem deus entrando no pátio, tão ereto e orgulhoso naquele corcel poderoso, tão seguro de si mesmo, tão imperioso frente a todos os que o rodeavam. Tinha-se aproximado audazmente a dezesseis homens hostis, indivíduos enormes e musculosos, e tinha deixado entrever que os desprezava.

Esse homem não tinha medo. E nesse mesmo dia, lorde Edward tinha aberto caminho entre os vikings para apoderar-se de Isabella. Os homens não sabiam como interpretar o modo com que ele tinha se aproximado sem armas na mão.

Benjamin pensava que era um estúpido ao mostrar-se tão descuidado. Seth acreditou que os tentava intencionalmente, e estava procurando uma desculpa para matá-los. Isabella se inclinava a compartilhar a opinião de Seth, porque recordava o olhar de seus olhos naquele primeiro dia e a ordem fria e implacável de matá-los todos.

O tinha temido precisamente por isso. Mas Isabella não podia evitar certo sentimento de admiração. Sempre tinha a agradado contemplar os homens fortes e bem proporcionados. Precisamente na noite do banquete em sua casa, a mãe a tinha surpreendido contemplando longamente Dane, o filho menor de Perrín e Janie, e Esme tinha feito brincadeiras e tinha perguntado se estava segura de que não interessava como marido nenhum dos presentes. Um corpo forte e atraente era uma festa para os olhos, e sua mãe a tinha ensinado que não devia envergonhar-se por isso. E o senhor saxão tinha não só um corpo soberbo como também um rosto muito harmonioso.

Sim, a verdade era que a agradava olhá-lo. Mas não desejava que ele a contemplasse com o mesmo sentimento. Em vista do ódio que ele demonstrava frente à Isabella e a seus colegas, fazer amor com ele não podia ser uma experiência feliz. Enquanto ele não a desejasse, Isabella estava a salvo, inclusive estando separada do resto. Os objetivos de Isabella eram os mesmos de sempre: trabalharia e trataria de passar inadvertida até que aparecesse a oportunidade de fugir. Mas agora se formulava a pergunta: que opinaria Edward dela, já que sabia que era uma mulher?

As mulheres a tinham escovado ferozmente, sem dúvida com toda intenção, e doía o corpo. Suportou só porque não desejava provocar mais dificuldades e oferecer a desculpa que o saxão precisava para regressar.

As roupas que a deram eram cômicas. Não se adaptavam a seu corpo grande, nem sequer soltando as costuras. Podia dizer-se que ela era esbelta em proporção a sua estatura, mas comparada com as outras mulheres tinha o corpo muito grande. As mangas da túnica branca que entregaram, ajustavam-se demasiado às mãos. Suscitou-se uma discussão a respeito da conveniência de cortar as mangas, ou de usá-las como estavam e acrescentar um pedaço. As túnicas que Isabella usava em sua casa não tinham mangas e, de todo modo, usá-las a teriam obrigado a suportar um calor excessivo. Em definitivo, Isabella resolveu o problema arrancando as mangas. Ninguém aprovou sua atitude, mas se sentiam tão relutantes a discutir com ela como ela a enfrentar às mulheres. Ademais, não desejavam provocar novamente o desagrado do senhor.

A túnica, que supostamente devia ocultar os pés de uma mulher, mal chegava aos tornozelos de Isabella. E a sobre-túnica que entregaram para que a vestisse sobre a prenda anterior não passava dos joelhos. Mas pelo menos não tinha mangas, e estava cortada dos lados, de maneira que podia dar-lhe a forma que desejasse com o cinto de corda que entregaram. Decidiu usar frouxa a corda, apesar de que desse modo à túnica caía irregularmente do lado e revelava a peça que estava abaixo, excessivamente justa. Como não poderia ocultar sua figura, não importasse o que fizesse, pelo menos deste modo distraía a atenção de suas curvas.

Tiraram suas botas e entregaram um par de sapatos de sola macia, o qual teria sido excelente se não tivessem tido a intenção de voltar a ajustar os elos já que os sapatos não cobriam os tornozelos. Não estava disposta a usar novamente os ferros sobre a pele nua, e assim o disse. A maior das mulheres, chamada Eda, decidiu sensatamente deixar a decisão em mãos de uma autoridade superior, e se limitou a levar consigo os aros enquanto ela e mais duas mulheres acompanhavam a Isabella ao primeiro andar.

Ainda que não pudesse dizer exatamente qual era a razão, Isabella se sentia nervosa, porque sabia que reveria lorde Edward. Não acreditava que ele a olhasse com bons olhos, e, no entanto ainda existia uma minúscula possibilidade de que o fizesse, já que estava lavada e vestida.

Ele estava sentado em frente a uma mesinha, afiando uma longa espada de duplo fio quando Eda empurrou Isabella para o interior da habitação. Sem explicar por que Isabella não usava os ferros, limitou-se a depositá-los sobre a mesa, saiu e fechou a porta, deixando Isabella no meio do quarto.

Era uma habitação espaçosa e tinha poucos móveis. Além da cama larga e baixa a um lado da porta, e o grande baú aos pés da cama, existia uma mesinha com quatro cadeiras a seu redor, no centro da habitação. Diretamente em frente à porta, outro baú com fechadura estava entre duas janelas abertas, e também cumpria funções de banco. Tinha outra janela maior do lado oposto da cama, que dava para o pátio da frente. Não tinha tapeçarias que enfeitassem a habitação, nem tapetes no solo, mas a parede que se levantava à direita de Isabella aparecia enfeitada com uma coleção de armas.

Isabella não olhava diretamente Edward, ainda que sentiu os olhos do homem fixos nela. A jovem esperou que ele falasse, mas se passaram vários instantes, e ele não pronunciou uma palavra. Ela tinha examinado todo o conteúdo do quarto, e já não tinha para onde olhar. Não estava acostumada a baixar submissamente os olhos para olhar o solo. Tinha-o feito lá fora só porque Seth a tinha advertido que seus olhos tinham os cílios demasiado longos para ser os de um varão, e ela não devia atrair a atenção.

Começou pelas botas de Edward e percorreu lentamente o corpo até que os olhares de ambos se encontraram. Ela não pôde afastar os olhos nem desejava fazê-lo. Não viu ódio no olhar do homem, senão surpresa.

— Quem é?

A pergunta pareceu expressar o mais profundo desconcerto. Que tinha estado pensando para sentir-se tão confuso?

— Que desejas saber exatamente? – replicou ela —. Chamo-me Isabella, mas creio que desejas averiguar algo mais do que isso.

O modo como ele se pôs de pé e avançou para ela a induziu a crer que não tinha escutado uma só de suas palavras. Sua expressão ainda refletia surpresa mais do que outra coisa, ainda tinha algo mais do que Isabella não conseguia definir bem. Deteve-se a poucos centímetros de distância, e depois seus dedos desenharam o perfil de uma bochecha da jovem.

— Dissimulaste bem tua beleza.

Cautelosa, Isabella retrocedeu um passo.

— Disseste que eu não podia tentar ninguém.

— Isso foi antes

Isabella estremeceu. Sim, viu o desejo aceso nas profundidades verdes dos olhos do homem, que passearam sobre sua face e depois ao longo de seu corpo. Sabia muito bem que não poderia defender-se frente à força de Edward.

O saxão usava uma túnica de mangas longas, e os músculos que ela recordava se desenhavam no delgado fio da peça. Podia achatá-la com suas mãos grandes. Podia pô-la sob ele em poucos instantes. E nesse lugar não tinha ninguém que o impedisse, porque ela era sua inimiga, e estava derrotada e ele podia fazer o que quisesse com Isabella.

— Comprovarás que não é fácil violar-me – disse Isabella baixinho, como advertência.

— Violar-te? – a expressão de Edward mudou ante os olhos de Isabella, e uma fúria sombria marcou as linhas de sua cara — Não me rebaixarei a violar uma prostituta viking!

Em sua vida Isabella jamais tinha sido ofendida assim. Esteve a ponto de dizer-lhe, mas se conteve porque a lógica a induziu a analisar as palavras do homem. Tinha falado com profunda repugnância. E não era tão absurdo que ele a cresse uma prostituta. Talvez desse modo se explicava sua presença num barco de tripulação totalmente masculina.

Ele tinha regressado a seu assento e não parecia disposto a olhá-la novamente. Isabella tinha a sensação de que esse homem tentava dominar sua cólera, controlá-la o melhor possível. Perguntou-se durante um instante por que odiava assim os vikings, pois não acreditou nem por um momento que ela era o objeto específico de seus sentimentos; era evidente que recusava a toda sua gente.

— Terias tais escrúpulos se eu fosse uma donzela viking? – perguntou.

— Seria uma atitude rigorosamente justa se tivesse a minha mercê a uma donzela viking. Agradaria-me tratar-te como teus homens tratam às mulheres saxãs.

— É a primeira vez que viemos a tuas costas.

— Outros como tu chegaram antes! – interrompeu-a Edward com expressão azeda.

De maneira que era isso. Os vikings tinham incursionado antes na região. Isabella se perguntou quem tinha perdido esse homem que se mostrava tão amargurado, ao extremo de que não estava disposto a tocar numa prostituta usada primeiro pelos homens que odiava, e no seu lugar dirigia seu ódio numa virgem inocente só porque era uma viking. Pelos dentes de Deus! Se ele acreditasse que era uma prostituta a ajudaria a conservar sua virgindade!

Isabella se largou a rir ao compreender a situação. Era incrível, mas se esse era o único meio de proteger-se, o utilizaria. Mas, como se comportava uma prostituta?

— Desejas interrogar-me? – recordou, bem mais segura, já acalmada sua principal inquietude.

— Sim. Que sabes dos dinamarqueses?

— Cobiçam tua terra? – perguntou ela, e não pôde evitar um sorriso quando ele franziu o cenho ante a impertinência que ela demonstrava, pois tinha convertido a observação numa pergunta.

— Parece que isto é divertido? – perguntou ele com aspereza.

— Não, desculpe-me – disse contrita, ainda que continuasse sorrindo —. Sucede que não vejo como crês que eu sei deles. Viemos de um país diferente. Os únicos dinamarqueses que conheci eram mercadores como... Como muitos membros de meu povo.

Precisava ser cuidadosa. Se tivesse dito que seu pai era mercador, ele teria perguntado por que Isabella se dedicava à prostituição. Era melhor que ele não soubesse do que seus pais viviam, nem que ela tinha família.

Os pensamentos de Edward seguiam o mesmo curso, e Isabella viu que ele continuava pensando especialmente nela.

— Por que uma mulher de teu aspecto vende tão barato seus favores?

— Importa realmente a razão?

— Imagino que não – replicou Edward com voz seca, e por um momento guardou silêncio.

A opinião que Edward tinha de Isabella se refletia no fato de que a mantinha de pé enquanto ele estava sentado, e isso apesar de que tinham três cadeiras vazias. Ela tinha trabalhado a manhã inteira, tinha recebido chicotadas, suportado um banho parecido a uma sessão de tortura, e agora tinha que permanecer ali de pé, e suportar o interrogatório. O perverso Loki seguramente ria das dificuldades que Isabella enfrentava. Bem, também ela podia rir-se; sentou-se no solo com as pernas cruzadas, e viu que de novo escurecia a cara do homem.

— Por Deus, mulher não tens modos?

— Eu? – exclamou Isabella —. E onde estão teus modos que me mantém de pé enquanto estás sentado?

— Talvez ainda não compreendas, mas aqui tua condição é mais baixa do que a do servo mais baixo.

— Então, o servo mais baixo pode sentar-se e eu não? É o que desejas que entenda? Desprezas-me de tal modo que não posso esperar nem sequer a cortesia mais usual?

— Sim, essa é a situação! — que resposta obstinada e perversa! Que a esperava? Que Edward se desculpasse ante uma prisioneira?

— Muito bem, saxão. – desconcertou-o ao rir e levantar novamente. – Que não se diga que uma norueguesa não pode suportar tudo.

Sua submissão pareceu que excitava mais a fúria de Edward. Levantou-se de um pulo, avançou um passo para ela e de repente se deteve, voltou-se e permaneceu frente à mesa, ao que parece esforçando-se para controlar novamente sua cólera o que teria feito se não se tivesse contido?

Ela o olhou, no rosto uma expressão de desconcerto. Que tinha feito para irritá-lo tanto? Tinha obedecido. Não era o que ele desejava? Ou devia enfrentá-lo? Talvez ele não desejasse que Isabella se submetesse tão facilmente. Sim, talvez procurasse um motivo para castigá-la, para usá-la como alvo de seu ódio, e ela não se prestava ao jogo porque se mostrava submissa.

Isabella se equivocava parcialmente. Edward se tinha visto num aperto desde o momento em que ela entrou em seu quarto. A jovem o tinha atraído instantaneamente, e esta reação contrariava tudo o que ele devia sentir o que o guerreiro saxão se sentia completamente confuso. Ela o repugnava. Odiava-a e detestava seu povo. Mas quando a olhava, seu primeiro impulso era tocá-la. E ao tocá-la, comprovava que sua pele era tão suave e lisa como aparentava.

Era demasiado formosa para ser real, e Edward estava furioso consigo mesmo porque a desejava, ainda que fossem uns instantes, e pior ainda, porque tinha permitido comprovar que a desejava. Humilhava-a mais para seu próprio benefício que para ofendê-la. Tinha que recordar quem era essa mulher. Venderia seu corpo por um preço ao primeiro homem que a reclamasse. Não cabia dúvida de que ela tinha dormido com todos os homens do barco. Era uma prostituta viking. Sobre a terra não tinha uma mulher que o repugnasse mais.

Mas ela não o repugnava, e esse era o problema de Edward. Teria que ter se mostrado submissa e atemorizada. Outra mulher teria adotado essa atitude na situação de Isabella. Devia ter se intimidado ante a cólera de Edward, e ter pedido compaixão. Nesse caso, ele a teria desprezado ainda mais. No seu lugar, desconcertava-o, oferecia repostas frívolas e depois sorria quando sua atitude o encolerizava. Ria quando ele a humilhava. Como podia lutar contra essa profunda atração quando ela o surpreendia com o imprevisto?

— Talvez deva ir-me.

Edward se voltou bruscamente, e a deteve com um olhar colérico.

— Mulher, não sairá desta casa.

— Referia-me só a retirar-me de tua presença, pois isso parece excitar tua ira.

— Não se trata de ti – assegurou ele, e a mentira brotou facilmente de seus lábios —. Sim, podes ir. Mas antes te porás estes ferros.

Recolheu os grilhões da mesa e os arrojou em Isabella. Num gesto irrefletido, Isabella os recolheu em lugar de deixá-los cair ao solo. A corrente se enroscou ao redor de sua mão, e um anel de ferro a golpeou no antebraço e a induziu a contrair o rosto num gesto de dor. Em suas mãos, o ferro era uma arma, mas ela não o interpretou assim. Olhou com repugnância os grilhões.

— Me obrigarás a levar estas coisas?

Ele assentiu brevemente.

— Sim, para que saibas que tua situação não melhorou.

Ela o olhou nos olhos, e uma sombra de desprezo se desenhou em seus traços.

— Não acreditei que as coisas fossem de outro modo. – baixou o braço para permitir que a corrente se desenroscasse lentamente e caísse a seus pés. – Terás que me pôr estes ferros.

— Prenda-os, mulher – ordenou Edward com impaciência, pois tinha interpretado mal a negativa da jovem.

— Faça-o tu mesmo, saxão – replicou ela bruscamente — nunca limitarei voluntariamente minha liberdade.

Os olhos de Edward se entrecerraram ante a temeridade da jovem. Sentiu o impulso de rechaçar imediatamente o desafio, antes que se acentuasse. Mas suspeitou que precisasse mais do que os golpes que estava disposto a dar antes que ela se submetesse.

Caminhou para Isabella e recolheu os grilhões, e depois se ajoelhou para ajustá-los com movimentos rápidos. Isabella permaneceu imóvel e o deixou fazer, olhando fixamente a cabeça inclinada, os espessos cabelos castanho acobreados ao alcance de sua mão. Realmente era uma lástima que estivessem destinados a ser inimigos. Teria-a agradado conhecer este homem em circunstâncias diferentes.

Ele a olhou. Como interpretou mal a causa da expressão que se desenhava no rosto de Isabella, de repente mediu as conseqüências do que acabava de fazer.

— Onde estão tuas botas?

— A velha Eda disse que eram inapropriadas para usar na casa.

— Então, terás que pôr um tecido sob estes anéis, para evitar que te machuque a pele.

— Qual é a diferença, milord? É só minha pele, e sou mais baixa do que o mais baixo dos servos.

Ele franziu o cenho ao levantar.

— Isabella, meu desejo não é maltratar-te.

Que ele recordasse seu nome a surpreendeu. Cria que nem sequer o tinha escutado quando ela o disse, pois depois sempre a tinha chamado por "mulher". Mas suas palavras anteriores continuavam ressoando nos ouvidos da jovem. Agora estava em grilhões, quando tinha abrigado tanta esperança de que evitasse essa tortura.

— De modo que pelo menos mereço o mesmo cuidado que dispensas a teus animais?

Ele compreendeu que ela se sentia ferida por sua observação anterior, mas não quis mudar o que tinha dito.

– Sim, o mesmo cuidado. Nem mais nem menos.

Ela assentiu brevemente, e não deixou aparecer como a ofendiam as palavras de Edward. A jovem se voltou para sair, mas ele segurou o seu braço, e sua mão deslizou até a mão de Isabella que percebeu absurdamente que o contato do homem era muito cálido. E ele não soltou a mão até vários instantes depois de que ela o olhou nos olhos.

— Como não podes dormir no salão com os restantes dos criados sem que um guarda te vigie, te atribuiremos uma habitação própria, onde possamos encerrar-te. Com a fechadura, não há razão para... – fez uma pausa, franzindo o cenho, e concluiu bruscamente: — não terás que dormir com a corrente posta. Entregarei a chave a Eda, e ela a tirará todas as noites.

Isabella não agradeceu a oferta. Advertiu que ele lamentava o impulso que o tinha induzido a conceder tanto. No lugar disso, voltou-se e saiu da habitação com toda a dignidade que seu passo lento e dificultoso permitia.

Merecia tudo o que estava sucedendo. Merecia-o por ter desafiado seus pais e ter-se enfiado irreflexivamente nessa trágica aventura. De repente se sentia impotente, só e isolada do resto. Jasper saberia o que fazer se estivesse ali. Teria-lhe infundido esperança antes que a levassem para casa. Mas Jasper estava morto. Oh, Deus meu, Jasper!

Como já não precisava continuar ocultando-o, entregou-se a sua dor. Fê-lo em silêncio, só, e caiu no mesmo lugar, a meio caminho entre a habitação de Edward e a escada. As lágrimas desceram por suas bochechas, um luxo que seu orgulho raramente permitia. Uma parte de sua dor se relacionava consigo mesma.


	13. Chapter 13

n/t: mais um! :D

* * *

Capitulo 13

Do lugar que ocupava no fundo do salão, no setor dedicado à cozinha, através das portas abertas Isabella podia ver as quatro carroças grandes que saíam do pátio. Duas das carroças levavam os prisioneiros, outra os guardas, e a última estava vazia. As quatro carroças trariam cargas de grandes pedras, extraídas das velhas ruínas próximas. Se o destino não tivesse levado o senhor saxão a crer que ela era a líder, Isabella estaria ainda com seus homens.

E esse podia ser o dia eleito para a fuga. Havia só nove guardas para dezesseis homens. Podia suceder algo, talvez o golpe de sorte que precisavam, e assim conseguiriam afastar-se dali. E ela ficaria para trás, para sofrer as conseqüências.

Ela os tinha dito que não se preocupassem, que o senhor saxão não a mataria. Tinha dito que ele estava irritado porque tinha flagelado uma mulher. Mas, talvez pudesse utilizar outros argumentos para induzi-los a pensar, antes de mais nada, neles mesmos? Explicar que era igualmente provável que ele estivesse enraivecido porque tinha feito o papel de tonto ao crer que ela era o chefe, levaria a vários dos guerreiros vikings a vacilar ante a perspectiva de deixá-la para trás. E agora que estava separada deles, não teriam oportunidade de fugir se tentassem liberá-la com o fim de que os acompanhasse. Tinham que partir sem ela.

Isabella se compadecia um pouco de si mesma enquanto observava as portas que se fechavam depois da passagem das carroças. Tinha passado uma má noite num quartinho sórdido sobre uma enxerga dura. Deveria ter se sentido alegre, porque a situação tinha melhorado muito, se comparava com o solo duro das noites anteriores; no lugar, sentia-se miserável e solitária. Era bem mais fácil suportar as privações quando as compartilhava.

Não que tivesse que trabalhar muito. Nunca tinha desagradado ajudar nas tarefas da casa em sua própria terra. De fato, quando no inverno desabavam as piores tormentas, ninguém exigia que os criados saíssem de suas habitações mornas junto aos estábulos. Isabella e sua mãe cozinhavam e limpavam para toda a família. Na realidade, mais Isabella do que sua mãe, porque esta nunca tinha olhado com simpatia o que denominava "trabalho de mulheres". Esme ria e piscava o olho, e jurava que estava acostumada a pensar que ela mesma era homem. Mas a Isabella não incomodava o "trabalho de mulheres". O que a irritava em Cullen era receber ordens bruscas e secas, dadas por criados que a olhavam com altivez.

— Te dói muito?

Isabella desviou o olhar e viu uma menina sentada no extremo da mesa longa que ela tinha ajudado a preparar para a refeição da manhã. A menina estava a uns dois metros de distância da mesa onde Isabella preparava crostas de massa para as tortas de morangos que serviriam mais tarde. Tinha rosto bonito, limpo e rosado, e duas tranças de cabelos pretos que caíam sobre os ombros miúdos. Os olhos verdes muito grandes encontraram os de Isabella, e, portanto ela supôs que a pergunta a estava destinada.

— Se dói o que?

— Teu tornozelo. Está sangrando.

Isabella olhou os tornozelos. Efetivamente, o sangue manava para o interior do sapato no pé esquerdo. Sentiu-se irritada consigo mesma, porque sua atitude era completamente estúpida; tinha recusado obstinadamente deslizar um bocado de lenço sob os anéis de ferro. Uma atitude infantil, adotada com a esperança consciente de que certo senhor saxão se sentisse um pouco culpado quando visse que a pele de Isabella estava ferida por causa desses condenados ferros. Mas, a quem estava magoando, salvo a si mesma? A ele sem dúvida não importaria, porque depois de tudo eram os ferros que ele a tinha ordenado levar.

Ela olhou à menina que a contemplava com profunda atenção.

— Não, não dói – assegurou Isabella com um sorriso.

— Deveras? Não sentes nenhuma dor?

— Sim, dói-me um pouco. Mas para dizer a verdade tenho muitas outras preocupações, de maneira que não prestei atenção a uma dorzinha ali embaixo – e assinalou seus próprios pés.

A menina emitiu um risinho ante a referência de Isabella a sua própria estatura.

— Não estranhas ser tão alta?

— Não.

— Mas és mais alta do que um homem...

O sorriso de Isabella a interrompeu.

— Na Noruega é muito raro que isso suceda.

— Oh, sim, os vikings são todos homens muito grandes. — Isabella sorriu ante a maravilha que se manifestava na voz da menina ao mencionar o fato.

— Pequena, como te chamas?

— Alice.

— É um dia formoso. Por que não sais a caçar borboletas, ou a fabricar grinaldas de flores, ou a encontrar ninhos de pássaros? É o que eu fazia na tua idade. Não é mais divertido que ficar em casa?

— Nunca saio de Cullen.

— Não é seguro?

A menina olhou suas próprias mãos, que descansavam sobre a mesa.

— É seguro, mas não me agrada sair só.

— Mas aqui há outros meninos.

— Não querem jogar comigo.

Isabella se sentiu comovida pelo acento de tristeza na voz da menina. Mas Eda, que se aproximou dela, explicou a razão.

— Os meninos temem jogar com a irmã do senhor, e tu também não deves falar com ela. – zumbiu Eda ao ouvido de Isabella.

Isabella dirigiu um olhar gelado à mulher maior.

— Enquanto não o proíbam, falarei com quem me agrade.

— Deveras, mulher? – replicou Eda — Então, não te surpreendas se te proíbem imediatamente, pois ele não parece muito contente.

Isabella não teve tempo para perguntar o significado das palavras de Eda, pois sentiu que uma mão cruel segurava o seu ombro e a obrigava a voltar-se para enfrentar um saxão muito irritado.

Edward não estava pensando em sua irmã, pois nem sequer tinha visto que ela se encontrava na sala. Quando ingressou na espaçosa habitação seus olhos focaram diretamente a cabeça de cabelos castanhos que estava no setor da cozinha. Não a tinha visto desde o momento em que ela saíra de sua câmara na véspera, pois tinha jantado com seus primos no quarto de Emmett, e tinha se mantido intencionalmente longe do salão, onde se encontrava a mulherzinha.

Enquanto ela estava de pé no extremo da mesa, de costas a ele, os olhos de Edward tinham percorrido lentamente a extensão do corpo grande, da cabeça aos pés. Mas quando se detiveram no anel de ferro que prendia os tornozelos, claramente visível por causa do escasso comprimento da túnica, acordou-se sua ira. Pois desde o outro extremo da habitação podia ver o sangue que empapava o lado do sapato.

Sua expressão era tempestuosa.

— Se crês que as feridas de teus pés nos induzirão a tirar-te esses grilhões, estás equivocada!

Isabella relaxou, pois sabia o que tinha provocado à reação do saxão.

— Nunca acreditei.

— Então, explica-te! Disseram-te que acolchoasses com lenço esse ferro.

— Esqueci de pedir o lenço – disse Isabella. E depois acrescentou audazmente: — Trouxeram-me aqui antes que saísse o sol e me puseram imediatamente a trabalhar. Confesso que estava mais dormida do que desperta e não pensei em algo que chegou a ser quase uma parte de mim mesma.

A irritação desapareceu do rosto de Edward e ficou só um gesto de sombria inquietude. Isabella viu que ele não sabia se acreditava ou não no que ela tinha dito. E a situação pareceu tão divertida que se largou a rir,e isso o confundiu ainda mais.

— Ah, milord, vejo que acreditaste que eu abrigava a esperança de excitar tua simpatia. Podes estar seguro de que não sou tão tonta como para crer que é capaz de tão ternos sentimentos.

A cólera voltou a tingir de vermelho o rosto de Edward, e ela temeu que o homem a golpeasse. Tinha-o ofendido audazmente, mas com humor, de maneira que até certo ponto suas palavras pareciam um elogio mais ou menos equivocado. Ao que parece, ele não era capaz de lidar com essas táticas femininas tão sinuosas.

Edward se voltou para Eda, e aterrorizou com sua expressão à pobre mulher.

— Atende agora os pés desta mulher, e cuida para que não esqueça de forrar os ferros!

Depois de dirigir um ultimo olhar furioso a Isabella saiu bruscamente. Eda foi procurar o lenço, e no caminho ia rosnando que já tinha bastante que fazer sem necessidade de mimar uma pagã, uma mulher que não tinha critério suficiente para evitar as explosões de cólera do senhor. Isabella sorriu, sem fazer caso da anciã, e seus olhos seguiram Edward até que ele desapareceu. O saxão não era muito diferente dos homens que ela conhecia.

— Como te atreves a rir dele quando está tão bravo?

Isabella tinha se esquecido de Alice. Olhou-a e dirigiu um sorriso; viu então que os grandes olhos verdes extravasavam assombro e reverência.

— Seu mau humor não era tão terrível.

— Não o temeste nem sequer um pouco?

— Devia temer-lo?

— Eu senti medo, e nem sequer era a causa de seus gritos.

Isabella franziu o cenho.

— Eda diz que é teu irmão. Não me dirás que o temes...

— Não... Bom, às vezes.

— Às vezes? Castiga-te?

Alice pareceu surpreendida pela pergunta.

— Não, jamais fez isso.

— Então por que o temes?

— Poderia castigar-me. É tão grande e parece tão mau quando se enraivece.

Isabella riu com simpatia.

— Pequena, os homens têm essa expressão de maldade quando estão bravos, mas isso não indica que o sejam realmente. E teu irmão é grande sim, mas meu pai é ainda maior, um pouco mais, e também tem um temperamento terrível. No entanto, não há homem mais bondoso do que meu pai, nem mais afetuoso com sua família. Meus irmãos também têm muito caráter, e sabes o que faço quando gritam comigo?

— O que?

— Também grito com eles.

— São maiores que tu?

— Sim, inclusive o mais jovem, que têm só quatorze invernos, é mais alto do que eu, ainda que não muito. Ainda crescerá um pouco. Não tens mais família do que teu irmão?

— Tive outro irmão, mas não o recordo. Morreu com meu pai quando outros vikings nos atacaram. Faz cinco anos.

Isabella esboçou uma careta. Pelos dentes de Deus! O saxão tinha motivos para odiá-la e odiar a seu povo. Não estranhava que tivesse desejado matá-los a todos a primeira noite. Surpreendeu-a que ele tivesse mudado de idéia.

— Sinto-o, Alice – disse baixinho —. Teu povo sofreu muito por causa do meu.

— Esses eram dinamarqueses.

— Não vejo que tenha muita diferença. Também nós viemos aqui para atacar, ainda que não vínhamos em procura deste povo, se isso te serve de consolo.

Alice franziu o cenho.

— Queres dizer que teus amigos não teriam atacado a Cullen?

— Não, o que procuravam era um mosteiro que está mais longe, e só para pilhagem.

— Jura.

— Sim.

— Mas foi destruído pelos dinamarqueses faz cinco anos, e nunca o reconstruíram.

— Oh, Deus meu! – gemeu Isabella — Jasper morreu, tantos outros homens também, e tudo por nada!

— Jasper era teu amigo? – perguntou Alice com voz vacilante.

— Amigo? Sim, amigo... E irmão – contestou Isabella com voz quebrada.

— Perdeste um irmão no combate do bosque?

— Sim...sim...sim!

O punho de Isabella achatou uma crosta de massa com cada afirmação, e como isso não acalmou a angústia, socou a mesa. Tinha percorrido a metade da distância que a separava da porta quando Eda correu depois dela, e tratou de segurar-la pelo braço e detê-la.

— Não o faças, mulher – advertiu a velha —. Castigam-te.

— Não me importa!

— Te importará. Ouvi o que disseste à menina. Oxalá não me tivesse detido a escutar, mas o escutei. Compadeço de ti pela perda, e nunca acreditei que diria uma coisa assim a uma pessoa como tu, mas é verdade. Magoar-te tu mesma agora, a ninguém ajudará. Regressa e limpa o que fizeste, e ninguém saberá que o fizeste de propósito.

Isabella se deteve, olhou fixamente Eda, e por fim assentiu. Voltou-se para o lugar destinado a cozinha. Quando viu o que tinha feito suspirou. Alice tinha desaparecido. Felizmente não tinha outras pessoas por perto.

— E a menina?

Eda respondeu com um muxoxo.

— Assustou-se quando te mostraste violenta. Ela pensará duas vezes antes de falar novamente contigo.

Isabella deixou escapar outro suspiro.


	14. Chapter 14

n/t: o último de hoje povooo.

espero que tenham gostado. Bjos

* * *

Capitulo 14

Tinha passado duas semanas desde o dia em que Isabella foi mandada para a casa. Seth e o resto, ao que parece não tinham tido oportunidade de fugir, pois continuavam trabalhando no muro. Isabella não tinha podido falar com eles nem informá-los que estava bem. Se se aproximava de uma janela ou de uma porta aberta, alguém sempre gritava para que retrocedesse. Parecia que a vigiavam constantemente, fossem os serventes ou os homens armados de Edward, que estavam com freqüência na casa.

Tinha aproveitado o tempo para aprender todo o possível a respeito dos saxões. Os criados a tratavam com uma estranha combinação de medo e desprezo, exceto Eda, que lhe dispensava uma espécie de relutante respeito, uma atitude que quase podia passar por simpatia, ainda que era difícil precisar, pois a mulher exibia sempre um gesto de irritação. Mas era fácil manejar Eda de maneira que fornecesse informação sem advertir que a estava interrogando.

Isabella já sabia bastante a respeito de Cullen e seu senhor. A residência era auto-suficiente, uma situação necessária em vista de que o povoado mais próximo estava muito longe. Edward era um dos grandes nobres do rei, e Cullen abarcava muitos quilômetros de terra. Como na Noruega, tinha homens livres que trabalhavam a terra e também prestavam serviço na residência, muitos com ofícios específicos. Podiam ser donos de terras, mas pagavam impostos à coroa e à igreja e ademais prestavam serviço militar. Edward treinava os que estavam em sua região para a futura guerra com os dinamarqueses. Muitos já eram seus servidores pessoais. Também treinava alguns dos servos mais aptos, os indivíduos que não eram livres e na verdade estavam atados a terra; fornecia-lhes armas e a oportunidade de comprar sua liberdade. Quando chegasse o momento, disporia de um pequeno exército para ir em defesa do rei Garret.

De Edward, Isabella tinha sabido que ainda não estava casado, ainda que se propunha contrair matrimônio mais tarde no mesmo ano. Eda pôde dizer-lhe pouco a respeito da noiva, que vivia mais ao norte, exceto que se chamava Tânia e que todos afirmavam que era muito bela. Eda tinha bem mais do que contar a respeito da primeira noiva de lorde Edward, isto é lady Lizzie, e Isabella se sentiu surpreendida quando experimentou um verdadeiro sentimento de simpatia pelo saxão ao saber que na incursão dos vikings tinha perdido bem mais do que o que ela imaginara inicialmente. Ele tinha amado lady Lizzie. Ninguém sabia o que sentia por lady Tânia.

A prima de Edward, chamada Rosalie, que dirigia a rotina doméstica da casa, tinha ignorado Isabella desde o primeiro dia, e a tinha deixado a cargo de Eda. Observá-la era fascinante, pois em sua conduta mostrava muitos aspectos contraditórios: era altiva, condescendente num momento, e no seguinte precisava que a elogiassem e a reconfortassem. Também era uma mulher emotiva. Isabella a tinha visto uma vez queixar-se com voz aguda ante Edward, e romper a chorar quando ele perdia a paciência e respondia asperamente. Também podia chorar ante um obstáculo tão secundário como alguns pontos mal dados na tapeçaria que estava confeccionando.

Rosalie não representava um problema para Isabella, pois tratava à prisioneira como se ela não existisse. Tampouco Alice era problema, ainda que Isabella temesse, num primeiro momento, que o fosse. A curiosidade natural da menina tinha induzido a Isabella no dia que se conheceram a dizer-lhe de si mesma bem mais do que era prudente; isto é, coisas que não desejava que chegassem a ouvidos de Edward. Se ele soubesse que Isabella tinha uma família afetuosa e que seu irmão era um dos que tinham morrido no bosque, talvez modificasse sua opinião no sentido de que Isabella era uma prostituta. Mas era evidente que Alice não tinha repetido nada do que Isabella disse, e durante os dias seguintes tudo sucedeu como Eda tinha previsto: a menina não se aproximou novamente de Isabella.

Edward também a ignorava, ou fingia fazê-lo. Ela o via todos os dias, pois Edward não podia atravessar a sala sem que ela o visse. Mas nestas ocasiões o saxão não a olhava. Só quando ele estava ocioso no salão ela o descobria observando-a.

A atitude de Edward divertia Isabella. Sabia que ele a desprezava pela profissão que lhe atribuía, e também que a odiava por causa de seu povo. Mas apesar disso, ela o atraía. Que ele lutasse tão decididamente contra essa atração era o que parecia muito divertido. Sentia o olhar do homem seguindo seus movimentos, e quando ela voltava à cabeça Edward desviava prontamente o olhar.

Mas ele uma vez não afastou os olhos. Na realidade, nessa noite Edward a olhou com tal firmeza que o homem que estava ao lado teve que pronunciar três vezes seu nome para atrair a atenção do saxão. Isabella tinha rido estrondosamente ao ver isso, e a voz profunda e vibrante tinha chegado a Edward, e o tinha enfurecido. Nessa vez depositou sobre a mesa o jarro de cerveja e abandonou a sala com movimentos irritados. Seus homens o olharam divertidos e Isabella se sentiu muito contente porque ela podia afetá-lo tão profundamente.

Isabella recordava com freqüência essa noite. Na verdade, pensava com freqüência em Edward. A consciência de que ele a desejava originava na jovem um cálido sentimento de prazer e, graças a sua mãe, conhecia a razão dessa atitude.

Esme lhe tinha dito certa vez: "saberás qual é o homem que te convém quando o vejas. Eu o sabia, e sofri muito porque não queria reconhecê-lo, nem sequer ante mim mesma. Filha, não seja como eu. Quando encontrares o homem que agrade a teus olhos, alegre teus sentidos, e consiga que te sintas estranha e maravilhosa por dentro ao aproximar-se de ti, terás o homem com quem te sentirás feliz, o mesmo a quem podes amar como eu amo teu pai".

Isabella se tinha sentido fascinada por Edward na primeira vez que o viu. Olhá-lo lhe dava um prazer imenso. E quando ele estava perto, efetivamente se sentia diferente, mais vivaz, mais consciente de si mesma. Atribuía-lhe o mérito de seu próprio humor, pois sentia desejos de rir só quando ele estava perto. Não era tão tonta como para acreditar amá-lo, pois estava disposta a sair dali mal pudesse. Mas harmonizava bastante bem com seus sentimentos a idéia de que desejava Edward de Cullen: tocá-lo, sentir a força de seus braços, conhecê-lo como uma mulher conhece um homem. O amor podia originar-se nesses sentimentos e sem dúvida o faria se ela permanecia ali tempo suficiente.

Era uma situação paradóxica que o primeiro homem a quem ela desejava, depois de ser desejada por tantos varões, fosse o único que resistia. Estava segura de que podia tê-lo se propunha. Mas, demonstraria honradez suficiente para casar-se depois com ela? Tinha que ter em conta a sua noiva. Ademais, estava à situação mesma de Isabella como prisioneira, um aspecto que de fato a convertia em escrava, como o tinha destacado bruscamente Eda certo dia. E o ódio que ele professava ao povo de Isabella. Podia superar tudo isso com o que começará simplesmente como paixão?

Os vikings não acreditavam conveniente deixar o futuro livre ao destino, preferiam escrever sua sorte. Pensavam que os deuses recompensariam os que estavam dispostos a atuar valorosamente para conquistar e vencer. Os vikings não eram pessoas submissas nem demonstravam excessiva paciência. Lutavam pelo que desejavam. A derrota não era honrosa.

Tinham inculcado esses sentimentos em Isabella, apesar de ser cristã. Como cristã sabia que devia deixar seu futuro nas mãos de Deus, ter paciência e depender da recompensa que ele lhe outorgasse. Mas como filha de um viking sabia que se desejava Edward de Cullen como esposo, teria que o conquistar, impor-se aos fados contrários, lutar pelo que desejava, de modo que as circunstâncias permitissem.

Ela o desejava como marido? Sim, efetivamente. Ao fim tinha encontrado o homem com quem podia ser feliz: seu inimigo. Era para rir, se não fosse tão desalentador. No entanto, ela tinha confiança em sua própria habilidade. E o resultado talvez merecesse que realizasse o esforço.

Era tarde. Duas das cinco mulheres que preparavam as refeições e serviam as mesas estavam enfermas, de maneira que as três restantes tinham mais trabalho, e isso as manteve ocupadas mais tempo que de costume. Como Isabella era uma das três, as restantes servidoras que teriam podido ajudar faziam o menos possível, e pensavam que se alguém tinha que trabalhar mais, convinha que o fizesse a mulher viking.

Não a importava. Essa noite Edward tinha permanecido na sala mais tempo que de costume, e a ela agradava vê-lo jogar os dados com seus homens. Para dizer a verdade, depois do último prato ela dedicava mais tempo a olhá-lo do que a retirar a louça. Mas não o tinha visto sair da sala, e por sua vez, Eda a repreendia porque não prestava atenção no que estava fazendo.

Tudo estava silencioso e escuro na sala com a única exceção de duas tochas que ainda ardiam junto a grande lareira. Os criados tinham estendido suas enxergas sobre o solo, e quase todos dormiam. Só Eda e Isabella estavam levantadas, e Eda fazia preparativos para a manhã seguinte.

Isabella não estava cansada, mas doíam as pernas porque tinha estado de pé a maior parte da jornada. Assim sucedia todos os dias desde o momento em que acordava, com as primeiras luzes do amanhecer até que a encerravam em seu quarto, depois da última refeição do dia. Mas desta vez era diferente.

Isabella estava esticando-se quando ouviu os passos que cruzavam a entrada. Olhou com curiosidade, e as batidas de seu coração se aceleraram quando viu Edward saindo das sombras e dirigindo-se, não para a escada, mas em linha reta para ela.

Não se moveu, e esperou que ele chegasse. A expressão de Edward era intensa, dura, e o coração de Isabella bateu ainda mais intensamente, não por causa do temor, mas da expectativa. Quando ele se deteve, Isabella sentiu no máximo uma surpresa momentânea ao ver que a mão do homem se deslizava para a nuca apoiada sobre a enxerga, e que os dedos prenderam seus cabelos para obrigá-la a mover a cabeça. Isabella conteve a respiração quando os olhos de Edward a olharam irritados.

— Por que me tentas assim?

A pergunta não estava dirigida a Isabella, mas a si mesmo.

— Te tento, milord?

— Faz isso de propósito – a acusou Edward. – Sabias que eu estava na entrada, olhando-te.

— Não, acreditava que te tinhas retirado.

— Mentirosa! – exclamou Edward antes que sua boca pousasse sobre a de Isabella.

Isabella tinha esperado isso: conhecer o sabor de seus lábios, poder tocá-lo. Tinha desejado que sucedesse, mas não tinha imaginado que na prática seria tão forte. Nada a tinha preparado para um impulso tão violento do desejo, já que na realidade antes nunca tinha sentido o desejo.

A boca de Edward se moveu brutalmente, colérica, sobre a de Isabella. Prendeu-lhe os cabelos, imobilizando-a, para gozá-la melhor, mas fora isso não a tocou. Isabella foi quem se inclinou sobre ele, até que pôde sentir o comprimento total de seu corpo e conhecer a profundidade do desejo masculino. Isso a inflamou ainda mais. Não lhe importou que não fosse isso o que ele desejava, ou que ele a estivesse beijando contra sua própria vontade, e provavelmente odiando-a mais precisamente por isso. Fechou os braços sobre as costas de Edward e suas mãos acariciaram os músculos duros, até que se detiveram nos ombros e o sustentaram com mais força.

Ouviu os gemidos de Edward quando viu que ela o aceitava totalmente, e o outro braço do homem deslizou ao redor da cintura de Isabella, e a estreitou com mais força contra ele. Sua língua se aprofundou na boca de Isabella, e ela o atraiu, capturando-a como uma presa, e recusando soltá-la. Santo Deus! Isto era maravilhoso, mais impressionante que o que ela tinha sentido antes.

Estava disposta a permitir-lhe que ele a tomasse ali, na sala, sobre a mesa, sobre o solo... Não importava. Desejava fazer amor com ele antes que Edward recobrasse a calma e se detivesse.

Mas ele se deteve, e Isabella suspirou dolorida quando os lábios do homem se afastaram. Olhou-a, os olhos ferozes, acesos em parte pela paixão e em parte pela fúria. Ela enfrentou audazmente esse olhar, mas sua atitude serviu só para encolerizá-lo ainda mais.

Com um resmungo, ele a afastou.

— Cachorra! Deus meu! Não tens vergonha?

Isabella teria rido da observação se não se sentisse tão decepcionada. Atribuía-lhe a culpa, como se ela tivesse se aproximado, e não ao inverso. Isso não a preocupava tanto, porque tinha abrigado à esperança de que ele se aproximasse. Mas, como podia recusar o que ambos desejavam? Onde achava a força necessária para proceder assim, quando ela ansiava retornar a seus braços?

— Não me envergonha desejar-te – disse baixinho.

— Ou a outro homem qualquer! – burlou-se ele.

— Não, só a ti. – sorriu ante o gesto de incredulidade de Edward. E acrescentou intencionalmente com humor: — Edward és o eleito de meu coração. Começa a aceitá-lo. O farás cedo ou tarde.

— Mulher, nunca serei um de teus amantes – afirmou enfaticamente Edward.

Ela encolheu os ombros, e seu suspiro foi mais ruidoso que o necessário.

— Muito bem, milord, se esse é teu desejo.

— Não meu desejo, a verdade – insistiu Edward — E tu te absterás de usar comigo teus truques de prostituta.

Isabella não pôde evitar o riso ante essa ordem.

— Milord, quais são esses truques? Só sou culpada de olhar-te, talvez mais do que devesse, mas parece que não posso evitar. Depois de tudo, é o homem mais esplêndido que mora aqui.

Ele conteve a respiração.

— Por Deus, todas as prostitutas vikings são tão descaradas como tu?

Ela já estava cansada de que a chamasse de prostituta. Sabia que não era possível negar, pois desejava que ele atuasse movido pela paixão, não pela vingança, o sentimento com o qual sem dúvida a tomaria se soubesse que era virgem. Mas que ele a chamasse de prostituta agora, depois de turvar todos seus sentidos, feria-a profundamente.

Em sua voz expressou a irritação.

— Não conheço às prostitutas, de maneira que não posso responder isso. O que tu chamas descaro, eu chamo sinceridade. Preferirias que mentisse e que dissesse que te odeio, que desprezo tua imagem?

— Como é possível que não me odeies? Converti-te em escrava. Mantenho-te presa por ferros. E sei que odeias as correntes.

— Por isso ordenas que as use, porque sabes que as odeio? – perguntou ela com perspicácia.

Ele não se incomodou em responder à pergunta.

— Creio que efetivamente me odeias que me tentas de propósito, e que abrigas a esperança de vingar-te enfeitiçando-me.

— Se acreditas nisso, então nunca aceitarás o que estou disposta a dar, saxão, e o lamento. Sim, odeio estes ferros. Mas não te odeio. E a escravatura não é coisa nova em minha família – acrescentou com acento misterioso — se acreditasse que sempre viveria escravizada e presa, nesse caso talvez te odiasse.

— Então, abrigas a esperança de escapar?

Os olhos de Isabella se entrecerraram ao olhá-lo.

— Estou cansada de dizer-te o que espero fazer, cansada de explicar-te a verdade quando não estás disposto a crê-la. Pensa o que te agrade.

Voltou-lhe as costas, mas continuou tensa, esperando que ele se afastasse. Edward não partiu imediatamente. Isabella imaginou que ele fazia todo o possível para controlar o novo sentimento de fúria porque ela o tinha despedido desse modo. Teria se tranqüilizado muito se tivesse visto que os olhos do saxão se limitavam a percorrer o corpo feminino, e a revelar durante um instante o anseio de sua própria alma.


	15. Chapter 15

n/t: Oi pessoal! Td bem? Muito obrigada pelos coments e pelo apoio, fiquei muito feliz. Um muito obrigada mais do que especial para a Barbara Gouveia, muito obrigada flor!

Então, preparadas para mais um cap? A partir de agora a adaptação vai pegar fogo!

E não se preocupem, agora estou de férias e não vou sumir :D

Bjos de luz

* * *

Capitulo 15

Na manhã seguinte Isabella não estava de bom humor. Tinha se mostrado franca e sincera com o saxão, revelando seus sentimentos, e oferecendo-lhe essa vantagem sobre ela, apesar de que era seu inimigo, e a única resposta tinha sido a hipocrisia do homem. Ele a desejava, e, no entanto estava decidido a fechar os olhos a esse fato, e a ela, de maneira que a conseqüência era que ambos sofreriam. Se isso não bastava para induzi-la a pensar que era mais tonta do que o próprio Edward, aí estava Eda, que tinha presenciado o confronto e não se sentia muito contente.

— Não o irrites mais, mulher – tinha dito a Isabella —. Ele lamentará se efetivamente te leva para cama, porque nunca serás mais do que uma escrava para ele.

Isso bem podia ser verdade, e compreender isso enfureceu Isabella. Estava disposta a entregar-se a um homem que talvez nunca a amasse? Tinha se sentido tão segura de que conseguiria atraí-lo... Mas agora alimentava dúvidas, e não a agradava senti-las. Essa situação debilitava sua confiança e a deprimia terrivelmente.

Nessa manhã estava limpando os quartos da frente da casa, como fazia todos os dias. O quarto de Edward era um deles. Isabella tinha contemplado antes o leito do guerreiro com um sentimento de excitação. Nessa manhã sentiu desejos de destroçá-lo. Na realidade, golpeou com tal força o travesseiro, que as plumas saíram pelas costuras.

— Passas de um extremo ao outro – comentou Eda, mexendo a cabeça a Isabella —. Não penses mais nele.

— Deixa-me em paz – falou Isabella —. Ontem à noite já disseste o que pensavas.

— Mas não foi suficiente. Se conceberes a idéia de feri-lo, será melhor do que o penses de novo.

Para Isabella foi a gota d'água, depois de passar uma noite miserável pensando nos novos sentimentos provocados nela pelo saxão.

— Feri-lo? – resmungou Isabella —. Se ferir a alguém será a ti, no caso de não cessares de incomodar-me.

Eda retrocedeu, cautelosa. Tinha começado a descuidar-se com Isabella, que até esse momento não tinha demonstrado hostilidade. Também tinha começado a simpatizar com a moça, esquecendo que pertencia a uma raça que prosperava na morte e na destruição. Tanto tinha se descuidado que costumava estar a sós com a jovem, como nesse momento. E quando a olhava, quando via à mulher jovem e alta ardendo de paixão, compreendia que, presa ou não, para Isabella seria muito simples levantá-la pelos braços e jogá-la pela janela aberta. Tinha corpulência e força suficientes para fazê-lo. Não acreditava que fosse tão tonta para executar a ação. Mas podia fazê-lo.

Eda avançou depressa para a porta, rosnando obstinadamente com cada passo que a punha a distância segura de Isabella.

— Ameaças a uma velha? E depois que impedi que os demais te maltratassem? – na porta se voltou para olhar, hostil, Isabella. – Termina só a tarefa. E outra coisa, mulher: será melhor que tua atitude mude, porque caso contrário irás para baixo, ou passarás o resto do dia encerrada, sem comida. Já verás que o consigo. E nada de armadilhas, porque te enviarei a um dos homens que se ocupará de ti. Não te será tão fácil jogar por essa janela um homem.

Isabella pensou um momento na última e estranha afirmação da mulher, e depois a afastou de seu pensamento. Era a primeira vez que permanecia só numa habitação sem chave. Era o quarto de Edward. Em poucos minutos podia destroçar o que ali tinha. Ninguém a impediria até que tudo estivesse acabado. Depois, Edward a golpearia, e ela receberia de boa vontade o sofrimento que isso implicava, e o esquecimento, e depois o ódio, pois ainda não o odiava. Devia odiá-lo, mas não o fazia.

A idéia era tentadora, mas mais a tentava a possibilidade de encontrar um machado, única arma segura que podia facilitar sua fuga. Tinha perdido demasiado tempo concentrando a atenção no saxão, quando devia pensar unicamente em sair desse lugar. Um machado cortaria as persianas que fechavam seu quarto todas as noites. Tinha só um delgado cobertor e um áspero lençol sobre a enxerga, mas com elas e suas próprias roupas amarradas, teria comprimento suficiente para passá-la pela janela e baixar. Com o machado abriria a porta que encerrava Seth e o resto. Se puder encontrar um machado, essa noite...

Não tinha nem um machado na coleção de armas penduradas da parede. Isabella se inclinou sobre o grande baú que estava aos pés da cama de Edward e o abriu. Moveu com cuidado as peças que estavam por cima, mas abaixo só encontrou mais roupas. Examinou o baú menor que estava entre as janelas, mas a fechadura de ferro não cedeu, apesar de todos os seus esforços.

Voltou-se para a parede onde estavam penduradas as armas. Tinha velhas espadas, algumas ricamente adornadas com prata, e uma inclusive com uma empunhadura de ouro puro. Também lanças, um arco, um longo garrote que seguramente era antigo e dúzias de adagas de diferentes comprimentos e desenhos. Ansiava roubar uma delas, mas sabia que o espaço vazio seria descoberto imediatamente. No entanto, uma adaga podia abrir a fechadura do baú, e fazê-lo de um modo que não fosse advertido, ao menos por um tempo.

Retirou a adaga menor, a que tinha mais possibilidades de entrar na fechadura, e se inclinou frente ao cofre. A fechadura não era simples. Para dizer a verdade, não encontrou o orifício que lhe permitiria introduzir uma chave.

— Veja, não está fechado. Estás manejando um mero enfeite. O cofre não está fechado. Vamos, levanta a tampa e comprova-o. Meu primo não tem necessidade de guardar sob chave seus objetos valiosos. Sabe que ninguém o roubará nesta casa.

Isabella, moveu lentamente a cabeça, temerosa, sem ter identificado a voz. O temor desapareceu quando seus olhos pousaram na face do homem. Conhecia-o. Conhecia esses olhos celestes muito claros, essa estatura que era mal uns centímetros superior à sua. Nunca esqueceria a visão desse homem com uma espada na mão e a de Jasper caindo ao solo.

— Tu! – exclamou Isabella e se levantou de um salto —. Deverias estar morto!

Ele não prestou atenção a suas palavras. Seus olhos a percorreram com assombro.

— Pelo ar de Deus! A descrição que fez Edward de ti não é justa.

Também Isabella não o escutava. Desejava jogar-se aí mesmo sobre ele, mas não estava tão dominada pela cólera como para esquecer sua corrente. Avançou para ele com passo lento, a corrente roçando o solo, de maneira que atraiu a atenção do homem. O recém chegado olhou com repulsa seus grilhões. Sua evidente compaixão recaiu sobre Isabella. Se ele não via a adaga que a jovem sustentava na mão, era um homem morto.

Ela falou para atrair de novo seu olhar. O teria num momento.

— Não perguntei por ti. Supus que tinhas morrido, pois ninguém te mencionou.

— Estive recuperando-me. Quase me...

Ela mirou o golpe, apontando ao pescoço. Os reflexos do homem eram melhores do que ela tinha previsto, de maneira que Isabella rapidamente mudou a direção do golpe e apontou ao braço que ele tinha levantado para contê-la. Mas ele era bom lutador, e saltou para trás para evitar o golpe. Se a adaga tivesse sido um pouco mais longa, ela teria infligido uma ferida grave. Em definitivo, somente conseguiu rasgar-lhe a túnica, e desenhar uma delgada linha de sangue. Isabella viu no mesmo instante em que mudou de posição para realizar um ataque lateral sobre o pescoço de seu antagonista.

A mão esquerda do saxão segurou o punho a poucos centímetros do alvo a que ela tinha apontado. Mas o homem não tinha muita força em sua mão e ela tinha colocado todo o peso de seu corpo na acometida. A lamina arrancou sangue de novo, e ele não pôde impedí-lo, no máximo desviar o golpe, obrigando-a a baixar a mão.

Apesar de sua estatura era um homem delgado, de nenhum modo tão vigoroso como Edward. E Isabella tinha a força suplementar que lhe dava o impulso da vingança. Não pôde reter o punho da jovem com a mão esquerda. Ela sentiu que o apertão se afrouxava, e tentou um vigoroso ataque. A lamina entrou no peito, antes que a mão direita do homem viesse ajudar à esquerda e retirasse a adaga.

— Por Deus, mulher, acaba de uma vez!

— Quando esteja morto, cachorro saxão!

Com a mão livre, Isabella segurou um punhado de cabelos do homem para obrigá-lo a perder o equilíbrio. Mas ele aproximou o corpo ao da jovem, e lhe prendeu o braço direito de maneira que ela não pôde usá-lo livremente, e ele a obrigou a abrir os dedos que sustentavam a adaga. Isabella gritou encolerizada quando sentiu que a arma caía da mão. Ele cometeu o erro de soltá-la nesse momento. Antes que pudesse voltar-se para enfrentá-la, Isabella juntou as duas mãos e as descarregou sobre as costas de seu inimigo.

O golpe o enviou cambaleando para o corredor, e ali golpeou contra a parede contrária. A adaga tinha caído no solo, na metade do caminho entre ambos. Isabella saltou para ela, mas a maldita corrente lhe prendeu os pés de maneira que a viking perdeu o equilíbrio. O primo de Edward se voltou no mesmo momento em que ela caía e se jogou sobre a jovem. O impulso os levou de novo ao quarto, onde caíram pesadamente no solo. Este teria sido o fim da resistência de Isabella se ela tivesse sido uma mulher pequena. Efetivamente, Emmett acreditou que ela estava acabada. Tinha caído sobre a moça e com cada mão segurava um punho, e os sustentava junto à cabeça de sua inimiga. Olhou-a confuso e um pouco impaciente.

— Por quê? – perguntou — Edward diz que não te mostraste hostil com ninguém. Por que comigo?

— Mataste Jasper! Eu o vingarei!

Jogou-o de lado no momento em que pronunciou a última palavra. Um instante depois estava sobre ele e segurava a cabeça com ambas as mãos. Duas vezes golpeou a cabeça contra o solo antes que uns braços a tomassem da cintura e a afastassem.

Isabella se debateu e os braços a apertaram mais forte, cortando-lhe a respiração, e uma voz assobiou em seu ouvido:

— Quieta!

Oh, que injustiça! Era ele! Isabella podia lutar contra todos, mas não contra ele.

Obedeceu a ordem, e afrouxou os músculos entre os braços de Edward, mas continuou olhando fixamente o homem estendido no solo. Num instante mais o teria aturdido o suficiente para correr e retirar outra arma da parede. E desta vez teria eleito uma que pudesse executar a tarefa. Por que tinha que aparecer o saxão?

— Emmett, que demônios estavas fazendo? – perguntou Edward.

— Eu? – Emmett se sentou, mexendo a cabeça. — Olha-me! Parece-te que estava fazendo algo?

— Não, e quero saber por que. Se me dizes que uma mulher te venceu duas vezes, que Deus me ajude...

— Tem compaixão, Edward – disse Emmett —. Sinto-me muito fraco, e ela não é precisamente uma mulher frágil. Trata de lutar contra esta jovem e verás como te vai.

— Nada mais é do que uma mulher – murmurou depreciativamente Edward. Dito isto, afastou Isabella, com um empurrão que só conseguiu afastá-la a tropeções antes que ela reagisse e levantasse a cabeça para olhá-lo hostil.

— Nada mais que uma mulher? – Emmett mexeu de novo a cabeça. – Bem, esta mulher possui um estranho conhecimento de armas, de maneira que não me digas que não o adverti, enquanto parece que só de mim deseja vingar-se.

— Por quê?

— Pergunte-a.

Edward se voltou para Isabella.

— Por quê? – repetiu. Ela cruzou as mãos sobre o peito e se recusou a responder. Edward estava perdendo rapidamente a paciência e se dirigiu a Emmett: — Que te disse?

— Que matei alguém a quem chama de Jasper. Afirmou que o vingaria.

— Sem dúvida, um amante.

— Não era um amante! – cuspiu Isabella, os olhos sombrios de fúria.

— Então, quem era?

— Saxão, nunca o saberás.

— Por Deus, que me dirás! – explodiu ele, e a segurou pelo braço para sacudi-la.

— Deveras? – perguntou ela em tom de brincadeira. — e como o conseguirás? Golpearás-me, me aplicarás a tortura? Podes fazê-lo, mas só te direi o que quero dizer-te, e nada mais. E também não te pedirei compaixão, saxão, de maneira que podes matar-me agora e acabar de uma vez.

— Vá para baixo! – rosnou Edward, empurrando-a de novo.

Ela se afastou lentamente, mas seu corpo se mantinha tão ereto e altivo como o de uma rainha. Edward olhou inquieto para a porta depois que ela se foi, e finalmente se voltou para seu primo, no mesmo momento em que Emmett se levantava.

— Não, nada mais, Edward. Que Deus me ajude, ouvirei muitos gritos quando Rosalie ver este sangue.

— Nesse caso, cura tu mesmo tuas novas feridas e não digas uma palavra sobre isto. Não está gravemente ferido não é?

— Começava a perguntar-me se isso te interessava – disse Emmett com um sorriso —. Não, só uns arranhões... Ainda que Deus sabe que estive a um passo de que me degolasse. Briga como um demônio, e não me ofereceu nenhum indício quando se preparava para atacar-me.

— Atende tuas feridas, Emmett – disse desgostoso Edward.

— Proponho-me fazê-lo antes que Rosalie tenha a oportunidade de confinar-me outra vez em meu quarto. Por tratar-se de uma irmã afetuosa, seu amor é sufocante.

— Emmett?

— Sim. – o homem se voltou na porta.

— Afasta-te dela.

Emmett sorriu.

— Essa advertência é desnecessária. Com essa mulher já tive contato suficiente para toda a vida.


	16. Chapter 16

N/t: Bom dia pessoal! FELIZ NATAL! Estavam ansiosos por mais um cap? Desculpem a demora, mas tive que ajudar minha mãe a arrumar a casa já que as festas são aqui, mas não esqueci do cap. Mto obrigada para as meninas que comentaram no cap anterior.

Bom, devo alertá-las que a partir desse cap a história vai mudar. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu. Acho que está na hora do Edward descobrir algumas coisas sobre a Bella, não acham?

Então pessoal, se tiverem uns 10 coments mais ou menos, posto um cap no domingo. O que acham? É com vcs...

Bom, sem mais delongas... Vamos ao cap!

* * *

Capitulo 16

Edward recostou-se no encosto da cadeira, e esperou que Emmett terminasse seu turno no jogo de dados. Era o dia mais quente do verão, e ainda que a mesinha na qual estavam sentados tinha sido posta junto a uma janela aberta, mal soprava uma brisa que pouco refrescava a sala.

Alguns homens de Edward se tinham acomodado ao redor do grande barril, apesar de que mal entardecia. Tinham passado à manhã instruindo os homens menos aptos nas artes da guerra, mas o calor os tinha empurrado desde cedo à tranqüilidade da sala. Era um dia em que só se faziam as tarefas mais indispensáveis.

Era o primeiro dia em que Emmett se aventurava na sala depois da chegada dos vikings. Tinham decorrido dois dias desde o incidente que o tinha obrigado a regressar a seu leito. Uma de suas novas feridas era mais grave do que ele tinha suspeitado a princípio, e a hemorragia tinha se prolongado, pois ele esperou demasiado tempo antes de pedir a Eartha que o curasse. A perda o tinha debilitado até o ponto em que a cama, de novo, parecia um lugar agradável. O único consolo que tinha era que Eartha tinha mantido a boca fechada, e Rosalie ainda não sabia nada do segundo e desastroso encontro com a mulher viking.

Edward não tinha se sentido muito feliz ao ver a feia ferida do peito, quando nesse mesmo dia visitou Emmett. Imediatamente ordenou que aplicassem em Isabella uma nova corrente, que estava presa à parede da cozinha e que unia os pés da moça, de maneira que Isabella só podia chegar até a mesa longa onde executava parte de seu trabalho.

Quando se acalmou de sua cólera lamentou ter dado a ordem. Sabia que ela detestava os grilhões. Sem dúvida, bem mais odiaria essa nova corrente que limitaria tanto seus movimentos. A partir desse momento, ele não tinha sido capaz de olhá-la. Não desejava ver o sofrimento refletido no formoso rosto. Também não queria ver o ódio que sem dúvida a viking sentiria dele.

Edward não sabia o que fazer com Isabella. Estava diante de um dilema que nunca tinha enfrentado antes, e não tinha com quem tratar o assunto. Sempre tinha podido falar de seus problemas com Emmett, mas desta vez não desejava que nem ele nem outro qualquer soubesse quão intensamente o atingia essa mulher.

Por muito que tentasse evitar, ela estava constantemente em seu pensamento. Não podia escapar de sua atração, nem sequer quando dormia, porque ela também invadia seus sonhos. Não se parecia com nenhuma das mulheres que ele tinha conhecido. Nem uma só vez a tinha visto chorar ou queixar-se de seu destino. Também não se tinha acovardado diante ele. Odiava seus grilhões, e, no entanto não tinha pedido que os tirassem, como teriam feito outras mulheres. Não pedia ajuda nem compaixão, de fato, não tinha pedido nada, isto é nada exceto... A pessoa do próprio Edward. Tinha dito que o desejava.

Deus, como o tinham rasgado as entranhas essas palavras, e como quase tinham destruído sua firme decisão quando ela as pronunciou! Edward tinha afirmado que suspeitava que ela tivesse a intenção de enfeitiçá-lo. Que tivesse ou não essa intenção, a verdade é que ele já se sentia enfeitiçado, e esta era a situação desde o dia em que a tinham banhado e revelado a incrível beleza que se ocultava sob a sujeira.

Edward nunca tinha sentido um desejo tão intenso como o que essa mulher despertava nele. Nem sequer Lizzie, a quem tinha desejado mais do que a todas as mulheres do mundo o tinha afetado tão profundamente. Era suficiente que voltasse os olhos para a mulher para que perdesse o domínio de si mesmo. Nesses momentos, fervia-lhe o sangue. Doía-lhe o corpo por causa do desejo.

Na outra noite ela quase tinha ultrapassado os limites da resistência de Edward. Ele tinha regressado à sala com a intenção de retirar-se, e não deveria ter se detido para olhá-la, pois se sentiu preso, hipnotizado, pelos movimentos lentos e sensuais de Isabella, e como a mão da jovem se elevava até a face para retirar uma mecha de cabelo castanho, esticar as costas arqueadas, empinar os seios, desenhando-os mais firmemente. Era como se uma linha invisível o prendesse; foi então quando avançou para ela sem pensar conscientemente, e nada teria podido impedir-lhe que saboreasse esses lábios sedutores quando por fim esteve perto.

Teria-lhe agradado acreditar que era uma bruxa viking, possuidora de uma magia especial revelada por seus vários deuses. Certamente, desse modo se explicava o dilema que ele estava enfrentando: como podia detestá-la e simultaneamente desejá-la. Isabella provocava nele sentimentos que o próprio Edward não entendia. Não deveria inquietá-lo que ela sofresse, mas o desagradava. Não devia importar-lhe que ela fosse uma prostituta, mas isso o inquietava. Experimentava uma agitação irracional cada vez que pensava nos vários homens com quem ela tinha deitado, talvez todos os tripulantes do barco; por isso mesmo evitava evocar esse pensamento. Mas saber que ela tinha se preocupado mais por um do que por todo o resto, e com tal intensidade que desejava vingar sua morte, inflamava-o ainda mais.

Tinha perguntado a Seth quem era Jasper, mas o astuto viking tinha respondido com outra pergunta, e quis saber o que tinha dito Isabella. Era evidente que não receberia confidências dos colegas da moça, de maneira que Edward não tinha perguntado mais. Era como Isabella dizia: saberia o que ela desejasse que soubesse, e ao que parece já não estava disposta a dizer-lhe nada mais.

— Edward, se não desejas terminar o jogo, diga de uma vez.

— O que?

— Terminei minha vez faz horas.

Edward se inclinou para frente, e recolheu os dados.

— Não exageres, primo. Tenho muitas preocupações.

— Ultimamente te vi várias vezes pensativo. Por suposto, não me estranha em vista de tudo o que sucedeu neste verão. E agora recebemos a notícia de que o rei vem visitar-nos!

— Que venha — rosnou Edward —. Isso não me preocupa.

— Não? Então, seguramente te inquietam os prisioneiros – aventurou Emmett —. Ou só tens na mente um prisioneiro?

— Quem?

— Efetivamente, quem? – repetiu Emmett rindo —. Vamos, Edward. Por que não me disseste que era tão formosa?

— E tu, Emmett, diga uma coisa. Duas vezes tentou matar-te. Por que podes rir-te quando falas dela?

— Imagino que tem suas razões, mas ainda assim, quem poderia odiar uma mulher tão formosa?

— Eu posso.

— Deveras? Por quê? Não a atribuirá à culpa do que fizeram os dinamarqueses? Não é dinamarquesa.

— Esqueces que seus colegas vieram aqui para atacar e matar, e teriam destruído Cullen se não os tivesses detido no bosque.

Uma vozinha se incorporou à conversa

— Teriam passado a largo daqui.

Edward e Emmett se voltaram para Alice que tinha se aproximado da mesa, em silêncio, para observar o jogo. Edward franziu o cenho, mas se apressou a adotar uma expressão mais benigna quando Alice baixou os olhos.

Perguntou com voz amável:

— Pequena, por que dizes isso?

A menina o olhou, e se aproximou mais quando percebeu que ele não estava bravo porque os tinha interrompido.

— Isabella me disse. Disse que queriam chegar ao mosteiro de Jurro, e só pela pilhagem.

— Quando falaste com ela?

— Um dia depois de que a trouxessem para casa.

— Alice, te disse outra coisa?

— Muitas coisas. Falou de sua família. Disse que seu pai é mais alto que tu, e também tem um caráter terrível. – Alice se interrompeu, ao advertir o que tinha dito sem querer. – Não quis dizer...

— Com certeza, quiseste dizê-lo – caçoou Emmett, e sorrindo a sentou sobre seus joelhos —. Todos sabem que teu irmão tem um temperamento terrível.

Edward sorriu para menina para demonstrar que não estava furioso.

— Continua, pequena. Que mais te disse a mulher?

— Não estará revelando segredos, Alice? – continuou caçoando Emmett.

— Emmett! – disse impaciente Edward.

— Estás interessado?

Alice surpreendeu aos dois ao perguntar:

— Edward, por que ordenaste que a encadeassem à parede?

Edward estava irritado com Emmett, e respondeu com um gesto depreciativo.

— Porque quis matar nosso primo, e ele não tem força suficiente para proteger-se, de maneira que tive que intervir.

Alice se voltou sobre o colo de Emmett, e olhou assombrada o jovem.

— Por que quer matar-te?

— Por quê? – queixou-se zombeteiramente Emmett —. Sou um homem tão bom...

— Então, seguramente estas equivocado – disse Alice.

— Não, pequena, em realidade é verdade – reconheceu Emmett —. Parece que matei alguém a quem ela chama de Jasper, e diz que quer vingar sua morte.

— Tu mataste Jasper? – exclamou Alice —. Oh, Emmett! Por que tiveste que ser tu? Estou segura de que te odeia terrivelmente.

Edward se inclinou sobre a mesa e segurou o queixo de sua irmã para obrigá-la a olhá-lo.

— Alice, sabes quem era Jasper? – perguntou baixinho.

— Sim, ela me disse quem era, mas se alterou tanto quando o mencionou! Foi depois que eu disse que Jurro tinha sido destruído pelos dinamarqueses. Afirmou que Jasper e a metade dos homens morreram por nada. Assustou-me nessa vez, porque golpeou a mesa com os punhos, e depois a virou. Desde desse dia não falei com ela, mas agora imagino que se mostrou violenta só por causa de sua dor. Antes, sempre se tinha mostrado muito boa comigo.

— Sim, pode ser uma garota muito cordial quando a convém – murmurou Edward para si mesmo, mas não esqueceu o que o interessava mais —. Alice, quem era Jasper?

— Emmett não perguntou?

— Alice!

Ela empalideceu ante a voz potente e se apressou a responder:

— Seu irmão, Edward, disse que era seu amigo e seu irmão.

Na confusão que sentia depois de ouvir estas palavras, Edward advertiu a ansiedade da menina, e se amaldiçoou, porque a tinha provocado com sua impaciência.

— Alice, querida, não estou bravo contigo.

— Nem sequer por ter falado com ela?

— Não, nem sequer por isso – assegurou —. E agora, por que não vais ver os tesouros que Rosalie encontrou? Trouxe aqui parte da carga que encontramos no barco viking. Disse que tinha enfeites que poderia usar em vestidos novos tu e ela.

Alice caminhou alegremente para o fundo da sala, onde estavam reunidas as mulheres. Edward olhou fixamente Emmett, e advertiu que seu primo estava tão surpreso quanto ele mesmo.

— Um irmão! – disse incrédulo Edward —. Como é possível que tivesse um irmão entre esses homens? Isso significaria que ele sabia que estava ali, e que a tolerava.

— Talvez nos enganamos ao supor que é uma prostituta – sugeriu Emmett.

— Não – replicou irritado Edward —. Ela mesma reconheceu.

Emmett encolheu os ombros.

— Nesse caso, é possível que aceitem essas coisas de maneira diferente. Que sabes realmente de seu povo? Talvez não lhes parece mal que uma mulher se entregue a muitos. Quem pode negar que todas as suas mulheres são prostitutas?

Edward franziu o cenho, pois recordava que Isabella tinha dito que não conhecia às prostitutas. Mas não mencionou isso a Emmett, pois viu que Rosalie se dispunha a interrompê-los.

— Edward, olha isto – exclamou excitada Rosalie, mostrando-lhe o vestido que tinha encontrado —. Alguma vez viste um veludo tão fino? Sem dúvida, vem do longínquo oriente.

Edward se limitou a olhar sem interesse o tecido verde escuro que ela sustentava nas mãos, até que Rosalie desdobrou-o e o sustentou sobre seu próprio corpo, de maneira que a cobriu por completo. Era um vestido sem mangas e, efetivamente, muito luxuoso, com pérolas preciosas que formavam uma grossa fileira sobre o profundo v do pescoço. Outra fileira de pérolas formava a estreita cintura, e ao que parece cumpria funções de cinto. Uma fivela de ouro maciço servia para prender o cinto.

— Há outro vestido de mesmo corte – continuou dizendo Rosalie —. E sapatos fazendo jogo, com linhas de ouro puro, e também um colar de pedras de âmbar. Tudo estava numa mesma trouxa. Edward presentearás com estas peças Tânia? Sem dúvida a encantarão uns presentes tão luxuosos. Caso contrário, eu mesma posso usá-los. De todo modo, terá que reformar os vestidos. É necessário acrescentar-lhes mangas, mas pode usar-se a mesma tela, pois terá que encurtar bastante. Como vês, os vestidos são demasiado longos; suponho que as mulheres norueguesas são todas gigantescas. Para usar vestidos tão longos têm que ser.

Edward observou o segundo vestido, depositado no solo, aos pés de Rosalie.

— Prima, leva tudo para minha habitação.

— Não queres que os reforme? – perguntou ela decepcionada.

— Não, ainda não.

Mal Rosalie se afastou, os olhos de Edward se voltaram para o setor da cozinha, no fundo da sala, e se fixaram em Isabella. A jovem estava de pé, a cabeça inclinada sobre a tarefa que executava, e, no entanto sobressaíam pelo menos quinze centímetros comparada com o resto das mulheres. O corpo longo e gracioso vestia as mesmas peças que a tinham entregue muito estreitas para ela e excessivamente curtas.

— Primo, que estás pensando? – perguntou Emmett com perspicácia, ao vê-lo distraído.

— Essas peças pertencem à minha bonita escrava – replicou Edward sem afastar o olhar de Isabella.

— Vamos, não podes pensar isso! – zombou Emmett —. Se veste roupas tão luxuosas, não é uma garota comum. Nem sequer a rainha Kate tem um veludo verde tão fino. E somente as pérolas valem uma fortuna.

Edward voltou os olhos para Emmett, a expressão já não tão intensa, mas igualmente reflexiva.

— Imagino que isso é improvável, mas o comprovarei antes que termine o dia.

— Como? Não bastará perguntá-la se as roupas são suas. Dirá-te que sim, seja verdade ou não, pois, que mulher não reclamará vestidos tão formosos quando ninguém pode desmenti-la?

— Veremos...

Edward o disse com expressão tão sinistra que Emmett dedicou um instante a compadecer a mulher viking, e a perguntar-se que método bárbaro se propunha usar seu primo para obter a verdade. Em todo caso, pareceu-lhe preferível abster-se de perguntar.


	17. Chapter 17

N/t: ultimo cap do ano povo! FELIZ ANO NOVOOOOO! Que 2016 traga mtas alegrias pra todos vcs amores.

mto obrigada pelos coments, fico mto feliz

Vamos descobrir mais sobre a Bella?

AVISO: ESSE CAP É HOT, e para maiores de 18 hahahaha

já imaginam o que vai acontecer? ;D

sem mais delongas... Vamos ao cap mais aguardado!

bjos de luz

* * *

Capitulo 17

O trabalho do dia estava terminado, e Isabella desejava descansar em sua enxerga. O calor intenso do dia a tinha esgotado, e ainda tinha que suportar o calor da lareira, próxima da qual estava presa, e onde não corria a mínima brisa.

Teria beijado Eda quando a anciã se inclinou para retirar a nova corrente que Isabella tinha que usar, mas se conteve. Eda continuava mostrando-se hostil por causa da brusquidão que Isabella tinha mostrado vários dias atrás. Isabella já tinha se desculpado, mas isso não tinha contribuído muito para suavizar à anciã. E seu mau humor agravava a carga de Isabella, pois Eda era a única com quem ela podia falar. Se a anciã a tratava com frio silêncio, o dia de Isabella era na verdade muito tedioso.

Eda levou Isabella, mas não a empurrou para a escada, o caminho que costumava seguir na hora de deitar-se. Disse-lhe secamente que devia tomar um banho. Apesar de seu cansaço, Isabella não estava disposta a queixar-se por isso. Seria o segundo banho desde que a tinham levado para casa. Sabia que Rosalie se banhava com bastante frequência durante a semana, e que outro tanto fazia Edward, mas os criados raras vezes tomavam banhos. Acostumada à limpeza, como era o caso de Isabella, o pequeno balde cheio de água que a entregavam diariamente para lavar-se, simplesmente não era o suficiente.

A idéia de que voltaria a lavar-se da cabeça aos pés levantou seu ânimo. Mas não foi um banho agradável, pois o resto dos criados estavam esperando com o propósito de utilizar à mesma água. De qualquer modo, ela foi a primeira que entrou à banheira, de maneira que sua situação foi muito diferente. Desta vez a água estava morna, e limpa, e no quartinho só a acompanhava Eda.

Enquanto Isabella se banhava e lavava depressa o cabelo, Eda procedia a lavagem das únicas peças que a jovem usava. Entregou-lhe uma túnica sem forma, de lã fina e rústica, com o propósito de que a usasse durante a noite, enquanto secavam as outras. Não era mais do que um longo retângulo de lenço cinza, com um círculo recortado no centro para permitir a passagem da cabeça. Ajustado com um cinto era suficiente para cobri-la, ainda que, como todas as outras peças, era muito curta para ela. Mas por baixo não usava nada, e se sentia nua. A única razão pela qual não protestou ante a exigência de usar uma peça sem costuras laterais era que depois do banho devia ir diretamente para seu dormitório.

Mas contrariamente ao que tinha suposto Isabella, não devia ir diretamente a seu quarto. Uma vez em cima, Eda a obrigou a seguir caminhando, depois de passar em frente à porta do quartinho, e a anciã não se deteve até que chegou ao final de um corredor, onde estava a habitação do senhor. Isabella retrocedeu cautelosamente.

— Por quê? – perguntou quando Eda chamou à porta.

Eda não se deu ao trabalho de olhá-la, mas Isabella viu que encolhia os ombros.

— Faço o que me ordenam. Não me explicam as razões.

— Ele disse que desejava ver-me?

— Ele disse que te trouxesse aqui. E aqui estás.

Eda abriu a porta e esperou que Isabella entrasse. A jovem vacilou, mas só um instante. Não temia, mas não via por que a levavam ali de noite. Se Edward desejava interrogá-la outra vez, teria feito durante o dia.

Entrou na habitação, pela força do costume dando passinhos curtos, apesar de que depois do banho Eda não tinha posto os ferros. Como na última vez que a tinham levado ali depois do banho, Eda trazia os anéis e as correntes, e igual à vez anterior, depositou tudo sobre a mesa de Edward e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Edward estava de pé junto a uma das janelas abertas, de frente para Isabella. Ela já estava familiarizada com o quarto, de maneira que não passeou o olhar pelo lugar, e ao contrário observou diretamente Edward, esperando inteirar-se da razão pela qual a tinham levado ali. A túnica que usava a envergonhava um pouco. Deveria ter-se negado a receber essa peça. Se afrouxasse o cinto, estaria praticamente nua. Não era modo de comparecer ante um homem. Poucos dias antes talvez ela tivesse contemplado uma tática parecida para quebrar o controle de Edward, mas agora não estava segura de que ainda o desejava. Não, isso não era verdade. Ainda o desejava. Do que não estava segura era de que fosse boa coisa conseguir o que queria.

— Observei que as peças que te deram não se ajustavam muito bem a teu corpo.

Era o que Isabella menos esperava ouvir dos lábios deste homem. Que ele estivesse pensando em sua roupa, precisamente quando ela pensava no mesmo, originou em Isabella o desejo de começar a rir. Conteve-se.

— Te limitaste a observar isso?

— Sobre minha cama há um vestido. Olha e veja se te serve.

— Desejas que o prove agora?

— Sim.

— Sairás, ou ficarás a olhar?

Edward se ergueu ante a pergunta sarcástica. Por suposto, há ela pouco lhe importava que ele a olhasse ou não. Seguramente estava acostumada a que os homens a vissem nua. O mau caráter de Edward, começou a manifestar-se, e ao que parece seria difícil detê-lo.

Quando replicou, fê-lo em tom cáustico.

— Mulher não desejo ver-te nua. Voltarei-te as costas enquanto te vestes.

Covarde, pensou Isabella. E replicou a Edward:

— Quanta nobreza de tua parte.

Isabella se voltou para a cama para tomar o vestido, mas mal tinha dado um passo quando se deteve bruscamente. O veludo verde estava estendido sobre a cama, de maneira que ela podia vê-lo claramente, e distinguir as fileiras de pérolas. Mas ainda que não tivesse sido assim, teria identificado o tecido desse vestido. Era seu favorito, pois o tinha confeccionado sua mãe, e ela detestava costurar. Precisamente por esta razão o vestido era tão especial para Isabella. Esme tinha passado muitas horas no último ano com o propósito de presentear o vestido a sua filha durante o banquete do solstício de inverno.

— O que esperas?

Isabella olhou por cima do ombro e viu que ele não tinha dado as costas e no lugar a observava. A jovem descobriu a armadilha. Se queria vela usando esse vestido, só podia ter uma razão: acreditava que lhe pertencia. E um vestido assim não podia ser propriedade de uma prostituta. Seguramente isso era o que Edward pensava.

Isabella tinha varias razões para suspeitar dos motivos de Edward. E teria sido absurdo ocultar o fato de que ela sabia o que o saxão se propunha. Era muito evidente.

Decidiu passar ao ataque.

— O que significa isto?

— O que significa o que?

Ela o enfrentou, e entrecerrou os olhos ante a evasiva intencional.

— Milord, por que desejas que prove este vestido?

— Já expliquei a razão.

— Sim, para ver se me cai bem. Se for assim, me darás? Creio que não. Então, qual é teu propósito?

— Mulher, não te corresponde questionar meus motivos.

A irritação se manifestou francamente.

— Podes dizer isso a teus escravos que nasceram escravos! Esquece quem sou!

— Não! – gritou Edward —. Precisamente do que se trata é de saber quem és!

— Outra vez? – ela fingiu surpresa, mas na realidade temia porque lhe pareceu que ele estava disposto a manifestar francamente suas suspeitas. — Que tem haver um vestido com o que sou?

— É teu?

Ela sentiu desejos de amaldiçoá-lo por ser tão sagaz, mas no lugar lhe dirigiu um sorriso.

— Crê nisso? Se te descuidas, daqui a pouco dirás que sou virgem.

— O és?

— Milord, não queres comprovar pessoalmente? – perguntou com um gesto provocante e descarado, representando o papel, mas rogando aos deuses que ele não a obrigasse a chegar até o final.

A agressividade sexual de Isabella o tinha irritado antes, e desta vez teve o mesmo efeito. Olhou-a, irritado, e ela começou a rir. Pressionou ainda mais no mesmo sentido.

— Vamos, milord como podes crer que uma pessoa como eu seja dona de um vestido de uma princesa, ou da esposa de um rico mercador.

— Ou de uma prostituta que tem um amante rico demasiado generoso! – explodiu Edward, sem soltar à presa.

Isabella lhe dirigiu um sorriso malicioso.

— Saxão, concedes-me mais mérito do que mereço. Na verdade, afagas-me. Mas te asseguro que se tivesse tido um amante rico, jamais teria permitido que me escapasse das mãos.

— Muito bem, negaste que o vestido é teu. Agora, desmente minhas suspeitas e ponha-o.

— Não o farei. É cruel de tua parte pedir-me.

— Por quê?

— Seria um luxo inacreditável sentir esse veludo sobre minha pele depois de usar teus toscos farrapos de escrava. Mas, quanto tempo posso usar esse vestido? Só até o momento em que tuas ridículas idéias a respeito de minha pessoa se vejam desmentidas – disse Isabella —. E então, me devolverás os farrapos. Isso não é cruel?

Edward sorriu. Era a primeira vez que ela o via sorrir. O gesto suavizou a dureza de sua face, e ela se sentiu mais reanimada.

— Mulher, sabes manejar as palavras, e tens resposta para tudo. Mas esqueces uma coisa: na situação em que estás, não podes adotar decisões nem eleger. Farás o que te ordenam, não importa o que seja, e à margem de que te pareça cruel ou não. Estás em condições de entender uma verdade tão simples?

— Sim.

— Então, põe o vestido.

Tinha falado com voz suave e agradável, mas disse com muita firmeza a última frase. Não importava o que ela dissesse, Edward estava decidido a ver como lhe caía o vestido. E o que veria se ela o colocava, era que a roupa lhe ajustava perfeitamente. Saberia que a pertencia. E compreenderia que ela tinha mentido. Um momento antes ele tinha a perguntado se era virgem, e isso significava que algo o tinha induzido a suspeitar que Isabella não era uma prostituta. Esse homem queria provas, e estava disposto a consegui-las de um modo ou de outro antes que ela saísse do quarto.

Numa coisa se equivocava. Sim, ela podia eleger. Podia pôr o vestido e ver como ele se convertia num ser cruel e vingativo, e a violava perversamente só por crueldade, porque isso era o que ele tinha dito que faria se se encontrasse em frente uma virgem. Ou bem podia induzi-lo que a amasse apaixonadamente, porque ele a desejava como ela o desejava.

Em todo caso, Isabella sabia que tinha chegado o momento. Essa noite perderia sua virgindade. E a decisão era simples. Não podia suportar a idéia de que seu primeiro encontro com um homem fosse algo que ela recordasse mais tarde com repugnância. Edward a desejava, apesar de que detestava reconhecê-lo. Ela o desejava. A união de ambos seria realmente formosa. Ela se negava a permitir que as coisas fossem diferentes, sobretudo nessa primeira vez. Se ele tinha que descobrir que Isabella era virgem, o faria depois de realizar a experiência. E nesse caso pouco importaria. E se ela tinha sorte, tampouco a ele importaria. Mas ainda que ele reagisse de modo diferente, ela poderia apelar então a outras defesas, e à vantagem de conhecer intimamente àquele homem.

— Quanto pensas fazer-me esperar? – ouviu que dizia a voz de Edward interrompendo bruscamente seus pensamentos

— A noite inteira, milord – disse suavemente Isabella —. Não penso colaborar com esta tolice.

Edward se aproximou dela com movimentos coléricos. Quando se deteve e Isabella o olhou, a jovem teve a sensação de que ele desejava pôr-lhe a mão em cima e sacudi-la.

— Atreves a desafiar-me?

Ela respondeu com um olhar inocente à expressão furiosa do homem.

— Isso te surpreende? Sabe que nós, os vikings, somos audazes e atrevidos, e não disseste que eu era descarada? Sou-o. Se queres ver-me enfeitada com o vestido, milord, terás que pôr-me tu mesmo.

— Acredita que não o farei?

— Não, não o farás.

Era um desafio que ele não podia ignorar. Com um só movimento, Edward desatou o cinto de Isabella, depois passou a túnica pela cabeça e a jogou de lado. Mas não queria olhá-la, pelo menos não abaixo do rosto. Durante um momento prolongado seus olhos perfuraram os de Isabella. Depois, ele se voltou e caminhou para a cama para pegar o vestido de veludo.

Quando girou para levar o vestido a viu de corpo inteiro. Se tivesse podido evitar isso, se tivesse mantido os olhos fixos só no rosto da jovem, talvez Edward conseguisse seu propósito. Mas tal como se deram as coisas, não pôde mover-se, tão confuso ficou.

Ela estava de pé, orgulhosa e sem o mínimo sentimento de pudor por causa de sua nudez. Não tentava cobrir-se, e ele a olhou longa e atentamente, devorando a realidade do que antes só tinha podido imaginar. Pareceu muito bela e perfeitamente formada, apesar de sua estatura.

Edward não percebeu que tinha caminhado para ela, mas estava de pé ao lado da jovem, e tinha esquecido o vestido de veludo, que jazia no solo. Esqueceu de tudo quando levantou as mãos para encerrar entre elas às bochechas de Isabella, e inclinou a cabeça para saborear o néctar de seus lábios. Lentamente saboreou o beijo, a princípio com doçura, e depois com toda a intensidade.

Durante esses primeiros instantes estava tão possuído pelo desejo que não teria percebido nada se Isabella tivesse posto resistência. Mas ela não resistia em absoluto. Como antes, devolvia o beijo com abandono, sem reservas. Uma parte de Isabella temia que ele interrompesse, como tinha acontecido antes. O resto de seu ser desprendia um enorme volume de novas sensações.

Não era necessário que se inquietasse. Edward não podia deter o que tinha começado. Não sabia, mas tinha perdido sua batalha destinada a resistir à sedução de Isabella, e isso inclusive antes que ela entrasse em seu dormitório. Não controlava seus atos, e por uma vez isso não lhe importava. Só a paixão o governava, um sentimento de loucura que não se acalmaria nem sequer com o prazer.

Isabella gemeu quando a boca de Edward se afastou, mas foi só um momento, pois ele se inclinou para levantá-la nos braços. A jovem experimentou um momento de pânico, não pelo que viria, senão pela nova e precária posição em que se encontrava. Não a tinham levantado assim desde que era menina.

Edward a sustentava com firmeza, e não tinha pressa para soltá-la; permaneceu assim, de pé, um longo momento, e voltou a beijá-la. Os braços de Isabella rodearam seu pescoço, e reteve a boca do homem firmemente unida a seus próprios lábios, e o beijo se acentuou enquanto ele a levava para sua cama.

Depositou-a muito lentamente, de maneira que os lábios de ambos não se separassem. E depois ele permaneceu junto à Isabella, e só seu peito se inclinava sobre ela, enquanto continuava beijando-a. Isto não era suficiente para Isabella. Voltou-se para ele com o fim de sentir o contato de todo o corpo de Edward, e se esforçou por atingir cada centímetro de seu ser. Mas isso também não foi suficiente. As roupas que ele vestia a incomodavam, e irritavam a pele.

Edward mal tinha consciência do que ela estava fazendo. Tinha-se emocionado com esse contato total com a moça, mas não deixou de beijá-la quando ela se afastou um pouco para manipular impaciente o cinto que ele usava. E quando o cinto se soltou, ele teve consciência do que ela se propunha, pois Isabella o empurrou para atrás e montou sobre os quadris do homem.

Viu que ela retirava a túnica que ele usava, e separou um pouco as costas da cama, para facilitar-lhe a tarefa. Não pensou nesse momento que estranho era que uma mulher o despisse. Estava hipnotizado pela visão de Isabella sentada sobre ele, os seios redondos proeminentes, parecendo exigir o contato. E efetivamente os tocou, e com cada mão segurou um dos firmes montes.

O som que ela emitiu atraiu o olhar de Edward, e ele conteve a respiração ao advertir o ardor nas profundidades dos olhos claros. Ela manteve os olhos fixos nos do saxão enquanto manipulava os cordéis das calças; não interrompeu o contato até que chegou às coxas, e com um movimento súbito que ele não esperava, despiu-lhe o corpo a partir da cintura.

Ela olhou fixamente o que tinha descoberto, a vigorosa ereção do homem que já estava ansiando encontrá-la. Que ela o olhasse assim, sem recato, provocou uma nova onda de ardor em Edward. Ela o contemplou com o que parecia um sentimento de maravilha, e depois de novo, baixou os olhos e seus dedos envolveram a ereta masculinidade.

Era mais do que ele podia suportar. Com um gemido, Edward se sentou na cama e segurou os ombros de Isabella para estendê-la sobre o leito. Mas ela não se contentou em permanecer imóvel. Enquanto ele se apressava a eliminar as peças restantes, os seios de Isabella pressionaram as costas de Edward, e suas mãos deslizaram e foram apoiar-se no peito do saxão; uma vez ali massagearão os fortes músculos que o recobriam.

Edward nunca tinha se despido com tal rapidez. Mal concluiu se voltou e segurou os cabelos de Isabella, e sua boca procurou a dela num beijo que foi brutal, com a paixão que a viking tinha despertado nele.

Deitou-a novamente e teria concluído ali mesmo sua própria tortura, mas a visão da jovem ali, oferecendo-se à posse, recordou-o com que freqüência tinha ansiado saber como era Isabella, que sentiria ele ao acariciar sua pele. Obrigou-a a permanecer deitada quando ela tentava levantar, e começou uma lenta e minuciosa exploração. Estando de lado, apoiado num cotovelo para ver o que explorava, as mãos de Edward descobriram o veludo da pele feminina.

Foi um prazer profundamente sensual para Edward. E o foi mais pára Isabella, pois ele evocou tantas sensações maravilhosas que ela acreditou que não poderia contê-las todas. Não tinha previsto que o desejaria mais do que antes. Tinha-se equivocado. Nesse momento ardia de desejo, e seu corpo se ondulava pela própria vontade, e parecia que sua pele se inflamava e ansiava pelo contato da mão de Edward.

Quando os dedos de Edward deslizaram por entre as coxas femininas, e atingiram o úmido refúgio que tanto o desejava, Isabella pensou que enlouqueceria por causa força do prazer. Seu corpo se paralisou, e do mais profundo de seu ser brotou um grito. O gemido também deteve Edward, porque não compreendeu que sucedia. Não desejava feri-la.

Isabella viu que a mão grande de Edward se elevava lentamente sobre o ventre que ela lhe oferecia, com os dedos longos e fortes, e depois o olhou, e viu que ele a observava. Edward se inclinou para beijá-la, e foi um beijo terno, como que dizendo que tudo estava bem, que não a magoaria. Tratava-a com cuidado, apesar de que acreditava que ela era uma prostituta. Ela se sentiu comovida pelo gesto, mais comovida do que a própria Isabella compreendia nesse momento. Tomou um sentimento novo e mais cálido por ele.

Ela lhe falou com seu corpo, e suas mãos procuraram o contato do homem, e o convenceram a estender-se sobre ela, as pernas abertas para recebê-lo. Ela sabia o que ele faria, mas não as sensações que tudo isso podia causar-lhe. E então quis saber como era.

Edward não precisava que o estimulasse mais. Estreitou mais fortemente Isabella, surpreso porque podia tratá-la de igual para igual, e por uma vez não tinha que encolher para adaptar-se a uma mulher, em vista de que ele era bem mais alto do que ela. Esta mulher se adaptava perfeitamente a seu corpo, e ele não temia achatá-la com seu peso, pois ela o suportava sem esforço, e se satisfazia sentindo-o em cima, como se regozijasse com este sinal da posse masculina.

Começou a penetrá-la lentamente, maravilhando-se porque tinha paciência suficiente para prolongar esse momento com o qual tinha sonhado. O maravilhava também o estreito estojo que ela lhe oferecia, esse tentador canal úmido. E então encontrou o obstáculo que interrompia a penetração fácil, e todo seu corpo se rebelou ante o que isso significava.

Isabella estava preparada para esse momento da verdade. Tinha os joelhos levantados e dobrados, os pés bem apoiados na cama para sustentar-se. Não o permitiria deter-se, de maneira que começasse mais tarde de um modo diferente. Mal sentiu que o corpo de Edward se endurecia e que ele começava a levantar-se para olhá-la, Isabella aplicou suas mãos sobre as nádegas de Edward e pressionou para baixo enquanto impulsionava para acima seus próprios quadris.

Com os ombros levantados só parcialmente, Edward não tinha apoio para detê-la, e na realidade essa posição contribuía com o propósito de Isabella. E como não tinha como saber o que ela se propunha, também não dispôs de tempo para tentar um só gesto. Tinha penetrado por completo antes que seus cotovelos estivessem apoiados firmemente para sustentá-lo. Só teve tempo de ver a expressão de Isabella, com os olhos entrecerrados, e o gesto de dor que se desenhou em seus traços. Não emitiu gritos, só uma exclamação afogada.

Os traços de Isabella se suavizaram com bastante rapidez, e ela abriu os olhos para olhá-lo. Mas ele não pôde controlar a cólera que se manifestou em seu próprio rosto.

— Também tu terminarás?

— Só se tu o queres.

Edward gemeu ao ouvir a resposta, e depois começou a rir e voltou a cair sobre ela, e a estreitou outra vez fortemente contra seu próprio corpo, e a amou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Desta vez não perguntou por que ela fazia as coisas que fazia. O fogo que ardia entre eles excluía todo o resto.


	18. Chapter 18

N/t: oi povoo! Desculpem o atraso, estou ajudando a cuidar da minha priminha q nasceu semana passada, então to meio corrida.

Mas aqui esta o cap prontinho pra vcs!

sem mais delongas... Vamos ao cap!

* * *

Capitulo 18

Uma brisa fresca entrava pela janela aberta, e era a primeira em todo o dia. As velas que iluminavam a habitação piscaram e se apagaram quase todas ao mesmo tempo.

Edward levantou para pegar uma vela do corredor e acender novamente as que estavam próximas da cama. Isabella estremeceu quando de repente desapareceu o calor do corpo masculino e a brisa acariciou sua pele úmida. Desejava dormir. Era evidente que Edward não sentia o mesmo.

Virou de lado para observá-lo enquanto saía do quarto; o raio de luz da lua que entrava pela janela iluminava o caminho. Que pensaria, que sentiria Edward? Ela ainda não tinha como saber. Mas pelo menos tinha motivos para duvidar de que estivesse encolerizado, pois a tinha abraçado constantemente desde o momento em que tinham feito amor pela segunda vez, pouco depois da primeira, e com tal rapidez que Isabella mal tinha descido a terra depois da maravilha de sua nova experiência, e de repente se tinha visto arrastada pela paixão de Edward. Sorriu para si mesma, e pensou que já sabia por que seus pais passavam tanto tempo no dormitório. Esme tinha tratado de explicar como era, mas não existiam palavras apropriadas para descrever essa felicidade incrível.

Edward regressou, protegendo uma vela com a palma da mão. Era tarde. Não tinha tratado de cobrir-se para sair da habitação. Ao que parece, sua própria nudez não o inquietava, do mesmo modo que a sua não incomodava a Isabella. Mas a de Edward sim inquietava Isabella, não por pudor, mas porque compreendia que ao vê-lo assim podia desejá-lo outra vez, e isso pouco depois que seu desejo feminino se tinha visto totalmente satisfeito.

O corpo de Edward era uma escultura de pele firme e músculos sólidos. Tinha um físico soberbo, desde as pernas longas e musculosas até o pescoço grosso que partia dos ombros imensos. Os vastos cabelos escuros que chegavam ao pescoço se estendiam sobre a parte superior do peito, mas se reduzia a uma estreita linha sobre o estômago. Não era um homem de porte grande porém delgado como seu primo, mas um indivíduo poderoso, e Isabella sabia que nunca se cansaria de olhá-lo.

As velas depositadas sobre a estante fixada à parede arderam de novo, e Edward sentou na cama. Como ele não se deitou imediatamente, Isabella estendeu uma mão para tocá-lo, e seus dedos deslizaram numa carícia sobre as costas de Edward, e finalmente chegaram à curva do quadril. Ela afastou a mão quando Edward voltou à cabeça para olhá-la com expressão inescrutável.

— Por que afastaste a mão?

— Ignoro se desejas que te toque – reconheceu ela com franqueza —. Venho de uma família acostumada a beijar, abraçar e a demonstrar seu amor tocando. Mas se não estás acostumado a isso, me acreditaras audaz.

— Mulher, já te acredito audaz – disse Edward, e deitou ao lado de Isabella, a cabeça apoiada sobre a palma, para poder olhá-la —. Por Deus, nunca conheci ninguém como tu, que pudesse expressar seu amor de um modo tão livre e descarado. Contigo desejo chegar a amar-te do mesmo modo, dar-te o que me dás.

Isabella fechou os olhos, com a esperança de que ele não tivesse visto o pesar que essas palavras a provocavam; e sim, também dor, porque ele podia dizê-las depois de que ambos tinham compartilhado várias horas de amor mais incrível. Não precisava dizer que não podia amá-la. Poderia ter calado esse fato, e desse modo teria permitido que ela continuasse abrigando esperanças um tempo. Voltou a olhá-lo, mas seu orgulho estava magoado, e a induziu a perguntar:

— Por que mencionas o amor?

Advertiu que ele se punha tenso e depois franzia o cenho. Bem, ele não podia ocultar seu orgulho ferido com a mesma eficácia que ela.

— Aceito tua repreensão – disse Edward com voz tensa —. Não disseste que me amavas, verdade?

— Não, não o disse. Milord, agrada-me teu corpo, mas isso é tudo entre nós.

— Muito bem – disse ele com expressão sarcástica —. Por ser virgem, és uma prostituta eficaz.

Isabella respirou fundo. Essa zombaria era excessiva. E não estava disposta a continuar aceitando o insulto, já que não tinha mais justificativo.

— Saxão, chama-me prostituta outra vez, e te arrancarei os olhos! – zumbiu Isabella com expressão colérica.

— É um pouco tarde para protestar pelo que aceitaste durante muito tempo.

— Não, nunca disse que era uma prostituta. Tu o disseste.

— Nunca negaste.

— Sabes por que.

— Não sei – replicou ele —. Mas agora sinto muita curiosidade em saber.

— Então, recorda o que me disseste neste mesmo quarto. Disseste que me violarias se fosse virgem. Eu te desejava, mas não desse modo.

Ele a olhou sorridente, e de repente emitiu um riso sonoro.

— Pelo amor de Deus, mulher! Tomaste sério algo que disse impulsionado pela cólera?

Isabella o olhou hostil, sem entender a alegria que ele demonstrava.

— Queres dizer que não me terias violado se soubesses que era virgem?

— Não, pois para dizer a verdade se esta noite tivesses resistido, de qualquer modo te teria tomado, e tu terias dito que era violação, enquanto eu afirmaria que estava em meu direito.

— Não me refiro a isso, saxão – replicou ela com impaciência —. Sei que acreditas que tens o direito de usar-me como te agrade, e eu posso discutir isso em outra ocasião, mas não agora. O que eu...

— Ah, de maneira que estás disposta a discutir isso?

— Deixa-me terminar! Terias me tomado por vingança?

— Não, Isabella, isso não – disse Edward baixinho, e sua mão subiu a face da jovem para suavizar o cenho franzido —. Isso é o que temias?

— Sim – murmurou ela.

Ele sorriu ante o tom da viking.

— Trocamos à mão neste jogo de confusões. Eu te desejava, mas não estava disposto a tocar-te porque acreditava que era uma prostituta.

— E uma viking – recordou ela.

— Sim, mas quanto mais te via, menos me importava isso. O que me repugnava era a crença de que entregavas livremente teu corpo.

Ela se largou a rir, tomou-lhe a mão, e a apertou contra sua bochecha.

— E te repugno agora que me mostrei tão livre com meu corpo?

Edward sabia que ela estava brincando, mas não tinha o costume de aceitar esse gênero de brincadeira. Deitou-se, um pouco separado dela.

— Quem és, Isabella?

— Creio que o assunto te preocupa muito.

— O vestido era teu? Acertei nisso?

— Sim, é meu. – Isabella suspirou.

— Como não podes ter tido marido, devo supor que tua família é rica.

— Meu pai é. Pedirás resgate por mim?

— Não – disse secamente Edward, já mais próximo dela, para olhá-la.

Ela reagiu ante o incomodo que se manifestava na voz de Edward.

— Milord, uma sábia decisão, porque ele te obrigaria a desposar me.

— Ao demônio! Casar-me com uma donzela viking?

— Não precisas dizer isso como se fosse um destino pior do que a morte – observou Isabella.

— Para mim seria isso!

— Oh! – exclamou ela —. Saxão, para castigar esse insulto me ocuparei de que me desposes!

— Estás louca!

— Deveras? Bem, sou também a filha do homem que te matará quando venha me procurar.

Lamentou ter dito isso quanto pronunciou as palavras, mas sobretudo quando Edward se inclinou para segurar, colérico, seus ombros. Pelos dentes de Deus! Como se irritavam mutuamente com frases ferinas! Que tinha esta noite que não podia frear sua língua?

— Isabella, queres dizer que mais vikings virão aqui?

Ela gemeu ante a frieza do tom de Edward. Com suas palavras tinha provocado isso. E uns instantes antes ele se tinha mostrado tão agradável... Como ela mesma.

Decidiu dizer a verdade.

— Não, Edward, é improvável. Meu pai não teria aprovado o plano de seus homens, e por isso não o revelaram. É comerciante. Acredita que seu barco navegou em direção às cidades comerciais, pois se tratava de uma viagem dessa classe. Não tem como saber que primeiro vieram aqui.

— Então, por que disseste isso?

Ela começou a sorrir, mas se conteve.

— Deverias aplicar teu próprio conselho, e não levar a sério o que disse impulsionada pela cólera.

Ele emitiu um rosnado ao ouvir isto, mas insistiu e quis esclarecer o que ela tinha revelado.

— Disseste que o barco era seu? Então, teu irmão Jasper dirigia os homens?

— Não disse que era meu irmão – observou Isabella com expressão perplexa —. Como soubeste?

— Alice me disse. Mas, por que não querias que eu soubesse?

— Pensei que te pareceria estranho que meu irmão me acompanhasse na nave, quando acreditavas que eu era a prostituta da tripulação.

— Efetivamente, pareceu-me estranho, mas não conheço a moral de teu povo.

Isabella não sabia se devia ofender-se com essa observação, mas o fez.

— Milord, temos uma moral muito parecida à que vocês praticam.

Ele a soltou, mas continuou olhando-a com expressão preocupada.

— Por que estavas nessa nave?

— Por que tens que me fazer tantas perguntas?

— Minha curiosidade te parece tão estranha? Ou tens algo mais a ocultar?

Ela emitiu um muxoxo ante esta referência às coisas em que ela tinha tentado enganá-lo, pois Edward sabia por que ela tinha se sentido obrigada a ocultar sua verdadeira identidade. Era razoável que, sobretudo agora, ele se mostrasse curioso a respeito dos detalhes. Mas, talvez ela desejasse satisfazer essa curiosidade? Não. Por que tinha que fazer? Não era necessário que ele soubesse tudo a respeito de Isabella, porque se chegasse a isso teria vantagens imerecidas.

Mas também não desejava aparentar que ocultava algo. Que pensaria esse homem se sabia que uma das razões pelas quais tinha embarcado com seu irmão era o desejo de encontrar marido? No lugar, tinha descoberto esse homem, e ele jamais a desposaria.

— As razões que me levaram a embarcar na nave são muitas, mas carecem de importância – disse Isabella —. A verdade é que embarquei sem permissão, e me ocultei no porão até que o barco estivesse longe de minha casa.

— Desejavas participar de uma incursão pirata? – perguntou Edward com expressão incrédula.

— Não sejas absurdo, milord – replicou ela com desgosto —. Já te disse que ninguém sabia que o barco vinha para estas terras, e eu menos do que ninguém. Meu irmão se enfureceu quando me descobriram. Teriam-me levado de regresso, mas temia que revelasse a nosso pai o que ele e seus amigos se propunham fazer.

— E por suposto, se sentiste impressionada quando soubeste que se propunha saquear uma igreja saxônia.

Isso era sarcasmo puro, e a pergunta a enfureceu.

— És cristão, e para ti o saque de um lugar sagrado é um sacrilégio. Mas não pretendas que homens de crenças diferentes considerem sagrados teus santuários. Estes eram homens que nunca tinham pirateado, mas seus pais o fizeram, e todos cresceram escutando histórias a respeito da riqueza que aqui podiam saquear para levar a seu país. Sabiam que os dinamarqueses cobiçavam este país, e que projetavam ocupar a ilha inteira. Pensavam que era a única oportunidade de apoderar-se facilmente de algumas riquezas antes que os dinamarqueses o arrebatassem tudo.

— Se teu irmão te explicou tudo isso, deve imaginar que essa história desculpa o que ele se propunha fazer? Roubar os cristãos antes que o fizessem os dinamarqueses! Os cristãos de qualquer modo perderão suas posses; portanto, que importa quem os mata e os roube?

A amargura de Edward a afetou, porque era um eco da que ela tinha sentido quando se inteirou do projeto.

— Meu irmão não quis dizer-me nada do que planejavam fazer, por que... Bem, não importa por que. Seth me explicou o que acabo de dizer-te, e isso só depois de que nos prenderam nesse pátio. Não estou defendendo-os. Simplesmente, compreendo seus motivos.

— Mas esqueceram um pequeno detalhe – observou friamente Edward —. Os saxãos não renunciarão ao que é nosso em benefício dos dinamarqueses nem de qualquer outro.

— Sim, assim o comprovou metade destes vikings – retrucou ela com idêntica frieza.

— Isabella, teu irmão morreu por causa de seu próprio plano.

— Talvez por isso é mais fácil suportar a dor? – exclamou ela.

— Não, imagino que não.

Ambos guardaram silêncio, Isabella porque se via em dificuldades para dominar sua renovada dor na presença de Edward. Teria desejado que ele a confortasse, e esse desejo a surpreendeu. Mas sabia que ele jamais ofereceria consolo pela morte de um homem que odiava.

Isabella aproximou-se do seu lado da cama e sentou.

A mão de Edward segurou a mão da moça.

— Que estás fazendo? – perguntou, não bruscamente, mas com curiosidade.

Ela olhou os dedos que a retinham, e depois Edward.

— Regressarei a meu quarto.

— Por quê?

— Estou farta de responder perguntas, milord – suspirou —. Estou fatigada.

— Então, dorme.

— Desejas que permaneça aqui, contigo?

Ele não quis pronunciar as palavras, mas o fato de obrigá-la a deitar-se na cama foi resposta suficiente. Ela não tinha esperado nada parecido.

Voltou-se para ele quando o braço de Edward encerrou sua cintura para aproximá-la.

— Tens aqui uma parede coberta de armas. Não temes que te mate enquanto dormes?

— Farias isso?

— Não, mas poderia fugir – disse ela —. Não fechaste tua porta com chave.

Ele sorriu.

— Se esse fosse teu plano, não o terias mencionado. Descansa, Isabella. Não perdi a cabeça. Há um homem de guarda na sala.

Ela emitiu uma exclamação.

— Sabias desde um princípio que farias amor comigo!

— Não, mas contemplei todas as possibilidades. E agora, se queres dormir, cala de uma vez.

Isabella fechou a boca, com um sentimento de tristeza. Mas não durou muito. Edward desejava que ela passasse ali à noite, desejava tê-la próxima. Esse pensamento a reanimava muito, tanto que dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios, e o braço de Edward rodeando sua cintura.


End file.
